Shinigami's Devil Huntsmen
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: On Elementia, the 5th continent on Remnant, the Bijuu have disappeared, and the Akatsuki are wiped out. Qrow goes to find his rival, only to retrieve his 5-year-old son Naruto, and take him to Patch. Now years later, Naruto is not only a Devil Hunter, but a Huntsmen-in-training. A maelstrom's about to engulf Beacon...and all of Remnant. Naruto/RWBY/Devil May Cry, Naruto/Harem, AU
1. Chapter 00: Fishcake Maelstrom Trailer

**Author's Notes:** Yay, my first Naruto x RWBY crossover story! *fireworks* This came out of nowhere, and wouldn't leave my brain, so here it is. Fans of my stories should know what to expect. I'm currently working on Chapter 1 alongside updates for Whirlpool and a Vampire(s) and Bonds of an Uzumaki, but for now, I have to get a new charger for my laptop since my current one's busted, and I hope to get it at the same time as Super Smash Bros for 3DS. Anyway, enjoy the trailer!

**Main Crossovers: Naruto, RWBY, Devil May Cry  
**

**Minor Crossovers: Assassin's Creed, Persona, Soul Eater**

**Genres: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Drama, Fantasy, School Life**

**Warnings: Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content**

**Pairings: Naruto/Harem with hints of White Rose, Bumblebee, Enabler, Monochrome, Ladybug, Freezerburn**

**Tags: Badass/Strong/Powerful Naruto, Minor Multi-Crossovers, Harem, Ecchi, Citrus, Het, Yuri, OOC**

**Series: Uzumaki's Payback**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, RWBY, or the other crossovers that'll appear, including any other crossover that might appear.**

**Now Presenting: **_**Shinigami's Devil Huntsmen**_

**Special credit and thanks to zemryx for letting me use the RWBY-ifyed Red Queen they drew on DeviantArt.**

* * *

**Fishcake/Maelstrom Trailer**

* * *

**(Unknown Location in Vale, daytime)**

**(Battle Theme: DmC: Devil May Cry TGS 2010 Trailer Theme)**

A 17-year-old young man with a stick of pocky in his mouth stared down at the creatures of Grimm who managed to sneak past the barrier of the city and made a nest in the Abandoned Backstreet Area of the city. He has sun blonde hair with red tips and silver-white fringes, electric ocean blue eyes, whisker-marks on his cheeks, an athletic build under his clothing, and wearing his Hunter outfit that consists of black Assassin jacket over a black with orange trim zipper-up shirt, a hitai-ate with red cloth with the symbol of his mother's clan tied around his forehead, crimson bracelets, black fingerless gloves, black baggy cargo jeans with dual red and white magnum-like handguns, and crimson greave boots over blue shinobi shoe-sandals, with a large sword on his back.

The pack of Beowolves circled the blonde, who looked at the pack with a bored expression, and grimaced amusingly as they started barking at him due to him holding one of their own in a headlock. Sucking the side of his tongue through his teeth and finishing off the pocky stick in his mouth, he took out a tri-prong kunai, jabbed it under the head of the captured Beowolf, and twisted it, gruesomely beheading it and inciting the rest of the pack.

The blonde charged at the pack, taking out his handguns and danced around them, shooting them in their vital areas not covered by their bony armor that dropped them instantly in various, stylish ways before jumping over the last one, combining his handguns into a double-barrel magnum revolver and shooting it in the back of the neck, with the Beowolf dropping as he landed.

Whipping around, he twirled the kunai in his finger and threw it at the roof of a building, appearing on it in a crimson flash and ran across it at high speed, spotting some more Beowolves up ahead.

At the end of the roof, he jumped straight between two buildings towards the last pack of Beowolves in the area, shattering the windows as his bracelets became Shot Gauntlets, and dropped straight down, punching the ground and making the Beowolves pop into the air from the shokcwave. The blonde jumped after them, bounding off them after delivering melee attacks to each of them before grabbing his sword off this back and spun around, slicing through them and stabbing one in the gut. He brought to it and lashed out behind him with the Beowolf's body still skewered on the blade and slamming the Beowolf behind him into the ground; then slashed through another Beowolf, sending it and the skewered Beowolf crashing into a broken car.

The blonde looked back at the remaining Beowolves, who started a suicide charge upon the blonde.

Wielding his sword in a reverse-grip, he jumped high into the air in front of the sun, grinning as the sun blinded the Beowolves, and he spun around like a twister, coming down upon them and tore them apart.

Smirking, he flicked the blood off his and put it on his back, which stuck to him like a magnet. He then rolled this eyes and shot his hand back, with a chain coming out of his palm and hitting the surviving Beowolf square in the forehead. Creating a spiraling sphere of energy in his other hand, he yanked the Beowolf toward himself and destroyed it with the sphere.

Dusting his hands off after the chain receded, he walked away as the Grimm evaporated into blood red mist.

* * *

_I go by many names. Fishcake. Kitsune. Trickster. Prankster. Meddling kid. Pain in the ass. Pervert. Maelstrom. Professional asskicker. Devil Hunter. Huntsman._

_You see, I'm a Huntsman…well, a Huntsman-in-training that is, but it won't be long before I'm considered a full-fledged Huntsman._

_I look forward to it._

_But it appears that I'm much more than a simple Huntsman, much to my…massive…chagrin…_

* * *

**(Flashback no Jutsu: Elementia, Eastern Elemental Nations, Cave, 12 years ago)**

A man with a large red scythe on his back entered the cave cautiously, since he felt an immense surge of power that emanated from this location.

He had come to the Eastern Elemental Nations, one-half of an island-country called Elementia, hidden in mist in the world of Remnant, to seek out his old rival Minato Namikaze to catch up on old times, and probably get a spar out of him.

Unfortunately, upon entering his homeland of Konohagakure, he learned that he and his wife Kushina Uzumaki had perished five years ago during a fight with a powerful and "terrible" Bijuu known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

He then learned from the Sandaime Hokage that they had a son, and he has gone missing. The man, having a knack for getting people to spill their guts, made the old Hokage talk more, with the old man confessing about the abuse Naruto suffered from the village populous for being the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, among other things, and how he "may" had a hand in it. Furious with the Hokage for allowing the abuse happen, the man left Konoha completely disgusted, and vowed to save his rival's son.

The man managed to track the young boy to a valley in the middle of the forest, when suddenly he felt a wave of energy from Naruto's location. Moving quickly, he found him in a cave where he is now ten minutes later.

The walls of the cave were painted with blood, with figures lying unmoving around the cave that wore the same attire: black robes with red clouds. In the middle of the eerie cave was a young woman with black hair, red eyes, and wearing a flowing black form-fitting kimono with white trims, holding a little blonde boy in her arms, with a blue-haired woman kneeling right next to her with her head down.

"**You finally arrived, Huntsman. Took you long enough,**" the young woman said in a soft, stern voice, "**With the speed you possess, I expected you to much sooner, Qrow-san.**"

The named Qrow frowned at her, "Who are you? How do you how who I am?"

"**I make it my business to learn all about the connections to the people those souls I have claim to, like this little boy…**" she said, stroking the sleeping boy's cheek.

"I don't know about you lady, but that doesn't sounds friendly." Qrow muttered and drew his scythe, "Who are you to lay claim on my rival's son's soul?"

An immense pressure suddenly filled the cave, slamming both Qrow and the woman down to the floor. Qrow managed to lift his head far enough to be the pressure coming from the young woman, who looked amused.

"**Would you believe me when I introduce myself as Shinigami, the Goddess of Life and Death itself? The boy had my mark on him since birth to hold one of the most destructive forces this land has ever seen. THAT'S what makes him mine. My Avatar. My future Bounty Hunting Soul Reaper!**" Shinigami declared and lifted the pressure, "**Him being an Uzumaki and carrying the blood of Sparda and the remnants of the First Civilization is a bonus. But now, thanks to the Akatsuki…**"

"The Akatsuki?" Qrow groaned, getting up as Shinigami giggled.

"**Those fools underestimated the Bijuu's power and willingness to work together to survive and not be slaves for power-hungry bigots like them, and they paid for it with their lives. One thing led to another, and now Naruto has truly become his namesake. A walking maelstrom!**"

"How?" Qrow questioned, now eying the woman that was struggling to get up.

"**Because of the shock of being free from the remains of that statue, it forced the Bijuu to seal themselves inside his boy. But that lowly demon Zetsu tried to possess the boy afterwards to resurrect the Demonic Rabbit Goddess, Kaguya Ootsutsuki, by using his body that now houses the Bijuu. He failed of course after I sent him to hell, and now the boy here has the Rabbit Goddess within him too! Of course, I had to personally upgrade the seal so she can't influence him in anyway. But now…**"

Shinigami's expression suddenly became sad and solemn.

"But now…what?" Qrow pressed her.

"**He needs to get away from this place, and you're now his ticket out of these lands. As long as he remains in the borders of the Elemental Nations, hell even in the Western Lands, he'll continue to be targeted by those who want the Bijuu for their power all because they're too lazy to work for their own. He needs to be somewhere where no one knows about Bijuu or Jinchuuriki. Can you do that, Qrow-san?**"

Qrow looked at the goddess for a moment with a calculated gaze, "What guarantee that someone from here won't come after him outside these lands?"

"**Everyone in these lands can't leave due to the mist surrounding the borders, nor can they get through the Western Lands because of the wall. So please, take the boy and disappear with him. That way, him, the Bijuu, and Kaguya will be safe.**" Shinigami replied, with Qrow nodding and looking at the woman.

"What about her?"

"**Unlike the others, she co-founded the Akatsuki with the purist intentions with her friends, so she deserves a second chance.**"

"I deserve no such thing." the woman mumbled sadly, "Just take me with you, Shinigami-sama…"

"**No, because the second chance is my punishment to you for not stopping Pein and the Akatsuki sooner like you wanted.**" Shinigami countered, putting her hand on the woman and used her power to de-age her, much to her's and Qrow's shock. Soon, the woman became a young girl, a few years older than little Naruto.

"**Don't squander this second chance, Kamihana Konan, or I'll make you regret it when you finally die.**" Shinigami said coolly as Konan looked at herself in shock, and frowned when she looked at the entrance to the cave, "**Hmm, looks like we have company coming. Time to disappear.**"

Before Qrow and Konan could say anything, Shinigami caught them in her power and teleported out of the cave, just as shinobi swarmed the cave.

But the four were long gone.

* * *

_That's right, I was born in the Elemental Nations of Elementia, a hidden continent on Remnant; a place alongside the Western Lands where ordinary humans use chakra to be shinobi, samurai, monks, you name it. And it's all thanks to an idiot known as the Rikudou Sennin, Hagoromo Ootsutsuki. I mean seriously, did he really believe that the power he granted the old generations was going to be used for connect with each other?_

_Three Shinobi World Wars and the continuous fighting in the Western Lands beg to differ ever since then._

_Good thing that Dust never made it away into the continent._

* * *

**(Flashback no Jutsu: Western Lands Port, 12 years ago)**

"Hey, this is…" Qrow said when the four reappeared at a large port.

"**Where you first stepped foot to head to the Elemental Nations? Yes.**" Shinigami said, and gave the still sleeping blonde boy to Qrow, "**The rest is up to you. I hope you do the right thing. Good luck.**"

With that, Shinigami disappeared, leaving Qrow, the little blonde, and the now younger Konan.

"What can I do now?" Konan whispered to herself, but Qrow heard her.

"Live, to atone for what you done, and redeem yourself." Qrow told her and gestured for her to come with him as he started walking towards the ship he took; the only ship that can enter the mist of Elementia and back. Only a handful of people like Qrow knew about it, and the captain of the ship likes it that way.

Konan looked at the Huntsman's retreating back, then behind herself, as if looking at the direction of the Elemental Nations, and then chased after Qrow with the boy to the start of her new life.

* * *

_One thing led to other, and here I am, not only the descendant of the Dark Knight Sparda and the people of the First Civilization, but I have ten grumpy but fluffy Bijuu, along with an irritable goddess, sealed within me._

_Now I know what you're thinking. Does this make me the most powerful being in the world? A walking god in human form?_

_Let's just say that I'm not the type to flaunt that type of power around, especially since I'm a Huntsman. I prefer to be challenged and pushed to my limits instead of ending things in one turn. Where's the fun in the latter?_

_I may hold back, but I'm still the toughest SOB around. My childhood in Konoha and training at Signal Academy can attest to that. Don't believe me?_

_You can ask the criminal organization looking to take over Vale with whatever they're planning._

* * *

**(The Club, present day)**

"I told you and your lady friend that I have no interest in joining her little band of misfits, no matter how hot she is."

The young man was seated at the bar, nearly finished with a large supreme pizza he ordered several minutes ago.

He's a recent graduate of Patch Island's Signal Academy, who was recently accepted into the kingdom of Vale's legendary, premiere school facility for Huntsmen and Huntresses, Beacon Academy, and has come a long way since arriving on the island of Patch.

But that's a story for a later time, as he sipped on a bottle of ginger ale to wash down his pizza, annoying at his current guest at the moment.

A guest he helped the authorities put behind bars a couple years ago.

"Are you sure that's your final answer, kid?" the man with orange hair wearing a black bowlhat and a white suit and holding a cane asked, leaning over him, but jumped back when his quarry flared his Aura momentarily.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure. Be thankful I'm in no mood to capture you. I don't want to have to pay for the damages I might cause kicking your ass all over this Club. I've caused Junior and the lovely M&amp;M twins enough problems. Now get outta my sight, Roman Torchwick."

"Heh, your funeral, Fishcake. Neo will be sad to know you've declined, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Naruto gave him the finger in response as he left, and downed the rest of his pizza. Looking over this shoulder, he saw Roman finishing conversing with the owner of the Club, Junior, and leaving.

After a while, Naruto downed the ginger ale as well, paid for his meal, and started to leave. Near the exit, she walked pass a busty blonde-haired girl with violet eyes and wearing a brown and yellow biker-like outfit.

It's his surrogate sister, Yang Xiao Long.

"Hey whiskers. Is he here? Junior I mean." Yang asked with a grin, as they got close.

"It's his home base, so of course. Don't make a mess." Naruto replied when they passed each other.

"Heh, no promises." Yang said with a grin, albeit a bit darkly.

"Somehow I knew you were gonna say that." Naruto said as he put on his sunglasses.

* * *

**(Flashback no Jutsu: The Island of Patch, nighttime, 12 years ago)**

"Where are we, Qrow-san?" Konan asked when they disembarked off the ship.

"The Island of Patch. Because of my job as a Huntsman, I won't be able to take you two with me." Qrow said as he looked back at the kids, with Konan now carrying Naruto.

At first, Naruto was scared due to being taken out of Konoha by those guys with the red cloud robes, but Konan was there for him. He barely recognized her as one of the ones who was with the group that kidnapped him, and was a bit afraid of her as well, but despite that, she calmed him down and explained what happened, and that she's changed. After a familiar voice in his head told him that she wasn't lying, he finally calmed down.

Now he was looking forward to the world outside the Elemental Nations, and got along with Qrow quite well.

"Where will we stay then? Your relatives?" Konan asked, with Qrow nodding.

"Something like that." Qrow responded as they followed him into the woods.

After a while Qrow suddenly froze and his eyes twitched.

"What's wrong?" Konan asked, but Qrow didn't respond and suddenly disappeared into the woods.

"Where is he going?" Naruto asked as Konan looked confused before her shinobi senses warned her that someone was in danger.

Holding Naruto close, she sped after Qrow, noticing that her shinobi skills haven't dulled, but due to her new body, she had to be careful, since her young body wasn't used to the things her adult body did. That and she was careful not to let go of Naruto.

When they arrived, they saw Qrow sheathing his scythe after slicing through three black wolf-like creatures that went after a blonde-haired girl and a dark red-haired girl, both around Naruto's age.

"What are these things?" Konan asked, never seeing creatures like these before now.

"The creatures of Grimm…" Qrow said gravely as Naruto went over to the blonde and the dark-redhead, who were severely shaken and terrified.

Naruto didn't know what to do, but could think of only one thing to comfort them, and that was to hug them. The girls' shaking stopped, and while they didn't know who the blonde boy is, they felt safe in his arms.

"_She must have been looking for signs of her mother…_" Qrow thought as he eyed the blond girl, "_She did used to come to this shack a lot before she disappeared…_"

"What kind of world is this?" Konan wondered silently as she looked around.

"I'll explain on the way back home. Come." Qrow said, the kids complying as they left the area, with Naruto looking back at the remains of the creatures called Grimm.

* * *

**(Present Day)**

When Naruto first met Yang, she took her sister Ruby with her to follow up on a lead to find her mother, who left her and her father after her birth. They found nothing, and were nearly dinner for the Beowolves that attacked them until Qrow saved them. Yang was ashamed of herself for her actions that nearby got her and Ruby killed, and resolved to continue searching for her mother, but not let the search consume her like before.

But boy did Naruto feel sorry for Junior now. He better hope that he has the information that Yang wants since people say he knows everything, or he'll be up pooper's cheek without a paddle.

With that thought, Naruto looked back and grinned upon seeing Yang beginning her "interrogation" of Junior as he exited the Club.

* * *

**(Streets of Vale, nighttime)**

Naruto passed Bumblebee, Yang's yellow motorcycle, and headed down the street. Minutes later, he stopped when he sensed two hostile presences targeting him.

"Let me guess. Since I refused Cinder's offer every single week, she sent the two of you to take me out. Which means…" Naruto started taking off his guitar case and kicking it open, "Whatever she's planning is about to be executed soon, and she sees me as a threat to them because of my skills and accomplishments. That about sums it up, right?"

A young man then walked out from behind a corner in front of Naruto in response, with gray eyes and slicked back hair, and wearing a gray and black outfit with armor on his arms and gray metal boots/Shot Greaves similar to Naruto's own.

"Hmm, guess that save us the trouble of an explanation." Mercury Black commented, smiling dangerously under the streetlamp.

"That is does. Since you're here, Emerald is as well. No doubt she's hiding in the shadows to catch me off guard."

"Don't worry about it. Emerald's off pickpocketing as usual. It's just you and moi."

"…You really think I'm that stupid. I thought you learned the painful way the last time I caught you in a lie."

"I've been a fantastic liar since then." Mercury countered, but Naruto's look told him that he was not buying it, "I guess…still not now when it comes to you."

Naruto snorted, and stomped on his guitar case, making a sword flip out of it from the case and into his hand, and raised it behind himself to block an incoming strike from above. Mercury took advantage and tried to kick him, but Naruto hopped up and dropkicked Mercury's incoming foot, with their greaves firing at each other that propelled Naruto away and making Mercury stagger backwards.

"Nice try." Naruto said, putting his sword on his shoulder as Emerald Sustrai landed next to Mercury.

She has light green hair, dark-red eyes, medium-brown skin, and wearing an intricate, exotic-looking white and dark green outfit.

"This won't be like the last time, Namikaze!" she growled at him, making him laugh.

"Me…" Naruto pointed at himself, "Red Queen…" he patted his shoulder with his sword, "Thorn and Petal…" he patted his white and red dual double-barrel revolver magnums on his thighs, "and Trickster…" his bracelets turned into Shot Gauntlet as he rubbed the ground with his activated Shot Greaves, "all disagrees, as well as the pranks I executed on you when you first came after me, Emerald."

Mercury snickered at the last part, "I have to admit, what you did to her was funny-"

"Stuff it, windbag!" Emerald yelled, shaking her fist at Mercury.

Naruto sighed and inspected his sword, Red Queen. Inspired by Ruby creating her own weapon Crescent Rose, he created Red Queen, a combination of a rifle and a sword. Its hilt is black with a twistable handle, a red base that houses cartridge for Dust bullets, and its blade is grayish silver. Pressing the Hilt Trigger, he changed to from its Compact Form to it's Battle Form, the battle opening up to reveal black lines, expanding the blade and the hilt, with a barrel coming out of the base and lining itself against the back of the blade, the weapon being a little bigger than Ruby's Crescent Rose.

**(Battle Theme: Dante's Office 7 Hells Battle from Devil May Cry 3)**

"All right then," Naruto interrupted the duo by slamming the blade on the ground and cracked his knuckles, "So who's first?"

Mercury and Emerald looked at each other.

"Ladies first." Mercury offered, gesturing to Naruto like a gentleman.

"Oh, screw you, Mercury." Emerald growled at her partner as she took out her weapons, dual pistols with long, curved blades and jungle-green grips, and charged at Naruto.

Naruto jerked Red Queen out of the ground and blocked Emerald's incoming strike. Emerald attempted to shoot the multicolored blonde in the head, but he moved his head to the side and pushed her back. He then rushed forward and attacked her with alternating sword strikes and kick strikes. Emerald was put on the defense, managing to block the sword strikes but got tagged by Naruto's kicks, his Trickster Shot Greaves giving his strikes an extra kick (no pun intended). Emerald went for a wild stab, but Naruto moved at the last second, using his high speed to get behind her and push the back of her head, causing her to trip up.

"Round one: Naruto." Naruto said in a fake old Asian man accent, dropping into a mocking praying bow.

He then backflipped when Mercury tried to land a hit on his back and landed behind him. Mercury whipped around and tried to hit Naruto with Taekwondo kicks, with Naruto either dodging them or parrying with his own kicks. Naruto then started to mirror Mercury's kick strikes, only this time add a little more strength to them, with Mercury's legs starting to get a little sore and numb, causing his to slow down a tad. Naruto then grappled Mercury's incoming leg, propped it on his shoulder, and hit a "leg stunner" on it.

"Gah!" Mercury gritted his teeth in pain, and was promptly booted in the face, sending him back.

Emerald jumped over Mercury's sailing body and continued her assault on Naruto. She put a little more effort into her attacks, trying to maneuver around his defense so she could get a clear shot and end this quickly.

Just when she was about to exploit an opening, the sole of his Trickster Shot Greave met the underside of her chin, sending her soaring into the air. Naruto jumped after the stunned greenette and unleashed the Roulette Spin spinning slash before slamming her back down to Earth with an ax kick followed by a double foot stomp on the way down. Naruto then added insult to injury with a flaming Flash Kick when she tried to get up, sending her flipping into the air before she hit a building.

Without looking, he took out Thorn and Petal and fired at a charging Mercury, who came in with a dropkick, the bullets bouncing off his metal greaves. Naruto then put away his guns and lash out with a High Roller upwards swing, making Mercury flip, who used the momentum to hit Naruto with a blast from his Trickster Shot Greaves, but Naruto saw it coming and brought his blade down, knocking the greaves down while firing the rifle part of Red Queen, knocking Mercury back.

Naruto then twisted the handle on Red Queen, revving the blade so its can absorb the Dust stored within the base of Red Queen to increase the heat of the blade. He then whipped around and used EX-Streak horizontal slash on an incoming Emerald, leaving flames in its wake as the blade sliced through her weapons like a hot knife through butter, and Superkicked her in the face with his Shot Greaves, dazing her, with Naruto finishing her off with an inverted stomp facebreaker with a blast from his Trickster Shot Greaves, incapacitating her.

"Emerald!"

Twirling Red Queen around, he twisted around and executed EX-Stinger sword stab to intercept Mercury's attack, but it was a feint, with the grayhead thinking he finally made Naruto slip up, but on the contrary. Naruto punched his real attack with the Trickster Shot Gauntlet, damaging his greaves, and stabbed his other greaves, destroying them. Before Mercury could register his shock, Naruto delivered a devastating shot to his stomach, bringing him to his knees, with Naruto finishing him with a Curb Stomp he called the Blackout, slamming his face into the street with the force of Trickster, taking him out as well.

Naruto then finished them off with a Kenatsu (Sword Pressure) slash, the wind pressure sending the two assassin's crashing into a building.

"You two are gotten much better, I will admit. But against someone like me, you haven't got a chance in hell." Naruto told them, hearing them crash to the ground and groaning in pain as he got his guitar case, housed Red Queen back inside after converting it back to its Compact Form, and put it on his back, "You were lucky I held back. But you won't be lucky again if you continue fucking with me. Tell Cinder I said hi, and thanks but no thanks."

Getting his cell scroll out, he tapped a few buttons and waited. Soon, his own motorcycle, Cyclone, came rolling around the corner as Naruto put his scroll away. After a mock salute to his fallen opponents, he got on Cyclone and rode off into the night.

Along the way as he rolled onto a bridge with water on all sides, Yang rode up next to him on Bumblebee, with a girl wearing red and black in the style of Little Red Riding Hood holding onto her.

"Yo, Yang!" Naruto called out as they rode next to each other, "Junior got what you wanted?"

"Unfortunately, no! Guess he doesn't know _everything _like everyone says!" Yang replied in her usual cheerful attitude, but Naruto noted the bitterness in it, "Back to square one, I guess!"

"Don't worry, Yang! You'll find her!" Naruto assured her, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Where were you, Ruby?"

"I was in the area!" Ruby shouted over the wind, "Saw Yang punch Junior out of the Club!"

Naruto sighed. So much for Yang NOT making a mess.

"Welp. At least we have Beacon to look forward too!" Yang said, smiling, "Are you sure you're ready, Ruby?"

"I can't wait!" Ruby squealed.

"How about you, whiskers?" Yang asked their surrogate brother with a wink.

"What can I say? It's gonna be one hell of a party soon!" Naruto replied as they race down the highway bridge.

* * *

_I'm the son of Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash and Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death. My surrogate family includes my dusty old uncle Qrow, my surrogate pops Taiyang Xiao Long, and his daughters and my surrogate sisters, Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long. _

_I am the Jinchuuriki of the Ten Bijuu and Kaguya Ootsutsuki, and my ancestors are the well-known Dark Knight Sparda, and the remnants of the First Civilization._

_My name is Naruto. This is my story...  
_

**FISHCAKE/MAELSTROM TRAILER END**

* * *

_**Next time –**_** Chapter 01: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

_-A simple trip to a Dust shop goes awry when Naruto encounters Torchwick with Junior's goons robbing the place of Dust. Just another warm-up before Naruto heads to Beacon Academy with his sisters Ruby and Yang._

**Naruto's Harem:** Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Pyrrha, Nora, Rin (femRen), Velvet, Miltia, Melanie; **possibility depending on future events: **Cinder, Neo

* * *

**STORY NOTES**

Naruto's signature jutsu will be the Hiraishin, Chakra Chains, Rasengan, and Shadow Clones.

The Elemental Nations and Western Lands make up Elementia, the fifth continent in Remnant.

Ruby is 17 years old.

Lie Ren will be Rule 63'd as Ling Rin.

Konan will be the same age as Cinder (the latter's age not officially revealed yet).

Demons and Devil Arms from CLASSIC Devil May Cry series will appear much later.

* * *

**MINOR CROSSOVERS**

**Assassin's Creed -** Naruto is able to use Eagle Vision. Aside from the freerunning and parkour, Naruto will not be using Assassination skills.

**Persona -** Naruto unknowingly holds the Wild Card and hasn't visited the Velvet Room yet. However, due to Shinigami's mark, he used Thanatos, the Death Arcana. (In Persona 4 Arena and Ultimax, Elizabeth uses this Persona.) I'm also thinking about giving characters a Persona.

**Soul Eater -** I have plans for the character's weapons to gain human forms at some point. (I have yet to watch the anime.)

* * *

**NARUTO'S STATISTICS**

**Nickname(s):** Whiskers (by Yang), Fishcake (by Torchwick), Kitsune (by his clients)

**Symbol:** Uzumaki Clan symbol

**-Characteristics**

**Race:** Human (Jinchuuriki) (hasn't ascended yet)

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 17

**Weapon(s) **

**Red Queen -** a combination of a rifle and a sword that has a Battle Form and a Compact Form.

**Trickster -** a set of gauntlets and greaves that look like Yang's gauntlets and Mercury's boots.

**Thorn and Petal -** a pair of red and white magnum handguns that can combine into a single double-barrel magnum revolver.

**-Appearance**

**Outfit:** Black, red, orange, blue

**Accessories:** Guitar Case, Utility Belt, Ammunition, Uzu Hitai-ate

**-Traits**

**Handedness:** Ambidextrous

**Complexion:** Tan

**Hair Color:** Blonde with red tips and silver-white fringes

**Eye Color:** Electric Ocean Blue

**Semblance:** _**The End**_ (allows Naruto to replicate any Semblance he sees and use it in its weakest form. Based on the Medaka Kurokami's Abnomral ability from Medaka Box. Only difference is that the semblance Naruto gains has to be trained and developed, as they start out weak as mentioned.)

**-Professional Status**

**Affiliation(s):** Beacon Academy

**Previous Affiliation(s):** Signal Academy, Elementia (Konoha, Elemental Nations)

**Occupation(s):** Student, Devil Hunter (demon hunting, bounty hunting, private detective, supernatural investigator, bodyguard)

**Team:** TBD

**Partner:** TBD

**-Personal Status**

Status: Active

**Relative(s)**

Minato Namikaze (biological father, deceased)

Kushina Uzumaki (biological mother, deceased)

Taiyang Xiao Long (adoptive father)

Yang Xiao Long (surrogate sister)

Ruby Rose (surrogate sister)

Qrow (surrogate uncle)

Sparda (ancestor)

Remnants of First Civilization (ancestor(s))

* * *

**REFERENCES**

Naruto's first scene is just like the action from the **DmC: Devil May Cry TGS2010 trailer**.

"Round One: Naruto" is a reference to **S12E18 of Red vs. Blue**.

During his fight with Emerald and Mercury, Naruto used Dante and Nero's moves from D**evil May Cry 4**.

Naruto KOed Emerald with Gaim Kim's **Eat Defeat**, and Mercury with Seth Rollin's **Curb Stomp**. **(WWE/TNA)**

The **Kensatsu slash** is from **InuYasha**.

* * *

**Released: Friday, October 03, 2014**

**Edited: Wednesday, November 05, 2014 (fixed some errors)**


	2. Chapter 01: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

**Author's Notes:** I sped through this who I could release this today on Oct 10th, which is Naruto's birthday (HAPPY BIRTHDAY YA BLOND IDIOT), so don't mind the mistakes, for I'll fix them later. Now to go back to studying for midterms and finishing up a research paper, so I won't be touching my stories for a week, so enjoy this update for now.

Also, how dare you White Fang scumbags punch Ruby in her adorable face! ***loads shotgun*** It's on, bitches!

**-Review Responses**

**BlackDragon01 – Kaguya is in. Just forgot to put her on the list.**

**pancakekiin – The list in the trailer chapter makes the RWBY harem.**

**Absimiliard – RWBY is good. The first volume's rough after the edge, but since Volume 2, it's improved. As for my stories, it depends on my mood.**

**vitojoseph4 – No, Jaune's not getting genderbent.**

**inuboy86 – When I release enough chapters for Whirlpool and a Vampire(s) to sate the fans of that story.**

**Spider-ManOfTheAssassin'sOrder – Naruto is not a shinobi nor an Assassin. He's a Huntsmen and a Devil Hunter. He does use stealth when it's necessary. And I don't know about putting Prototype in.**

**Omega108 – White Rose (Ruby x Weiss), Bumblebee (Blake x Yang), Monochrome (Weiss x Blake), Enabler (Ruby x Yang), Ladybug (Ruby x Blake), Freezerburn (Weiss x Yang)**

**Guest (ch1, Oct 5) – Fixed it. Thanks.**

**Cloud Narukami – I don't know. Maybe.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Naruto, RWBY, or the other crossovers that'll appear, including any other crossover that might appear.**

**Special credit and thanks to zemryx for letting me use the RWBY-ifyed Red Queen they drew on DeviantArt.**

**CHARACTER HEIGHT INFORMATION**

I'll not sure if I believe the recent RWBY height chart that came out, and I can barely get an accurate measurement of the characters due to not being HD, so I'm gonna put it like this for certain characters in this story.

Naruto is as tall as Jaune.

Konan is a few inches taller than Cinder.

Ruby is one inch shorter than Yang, which makes her taller than Weiss. (ha ha)

* * *

**(Opening Theme: This Will Be the Day by Casey Lee Williams)**

* * *

**Chapter 01: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

* * *

**(Naruto's Mindscape)**

Naruto's mindscape used to be a dark sewer representing Naruto's despair during his life in Konoha. Now it changed to suit him, the Bijuu, and the goddess living within him. It is a large area with a forest containing trees, with the main area being a small lake with a few stones around it. It was also filled with wildlife, with the animals representing their Bijuu counterpart.

Right now, Naruto was sitting in front of the lake, and he was not alone.

"Mmm~, you're coming along nicely, Na-ru-to-kun…"

"Shini…" Naruto groaned, as he was used to these visits ever since he was five-years-old.

Shinigami, the one who has a claim to his soul once he dies, a fact he learned during his first night in Patch. Ever since then, she's been visiting him periodically when she could, and occasionally dropped off scrolls of jutsu related to his parents. Not only that, she also made sure that he and the Bijuu inside him got along nicely, and contributed to his development.

Now lately whenever she visited, her outfit wasn't very conservative, as she took to showing her cleavage from her G-cup bust and some smooth skin to tease Naruto.

"Flirting with my descendant as usual, Shinigami-sama?"

Shini turned towards the newcomer and stuck her tongue out at the woman interrupting her alone time with Naruto. She's a woman of medium height with extremely long, sweeping hair that touched the ground, white pupiless eyes with a third eye that vertically closed on her forehead, fair skin, delicate facial features with two horn-like protrusions which stuck out from her head and her eyebrows cut short, with a dark shade of lipstick on her lips and a dark shade of nail polish on her long fingernails, and sporting a slender figure with a large D-cup bust hidden behind a flowing, transitional high-collared princess kimono that adorned with intricate lines and tomoe running down the center and edge of the gown, and wide sleeves.

"Someone has to since a certain, grouchy Rabbit Goddess who's still a little hostile to her container, Ootsutsuki Kaguya-chan." Shini replied with said goddess growling.

"I'm not hostile! At least not anymore since he's proved himself to not be like the other power-hungry men in this world." Kaguya countered.

"I do have you to thank for that when you're not giving me nightmares, Kaguya." Naruto said, feeling Shini's hands stiffened.

"That's funny. It sounds like you implied that Kaguya here gave you nightmares." Shini said slowly, looking at Kaguya, who started to back away.

"At first! But I was wrong to do so! I regret it ever since I took a walk through your memories." Kaguya said quickly as Shini stood up and advanced on Kaguya.

"Yeah, three years later." Naruto stated, materializing a stick of pocky and started munching on it, "The longest period in recorded history."

What followed later were the sounds of Shini beating the crap out of Kaguya, who couldn't use her powers to aid her due to them being tightly sealed by Shini and enforced by her sister Kami in secret.

"Did you have to tell her?" a voice asked behind Naruto and sat down next him.

"Kaguya needs to stop treating me like an idiot. She and the others taught me how not to be one, who why treat me like an idiot?" Naruto commented, looking at his newest companion to his right.

She was a beautiful, fair-skinned buxom young woman standing at 5'8ft tall with long silver hair with black streaks that reached down her back with blunt bangs and a single hair strand sticking out from the top like a ahoge, with her long hair tied into ten low ponytails; reddish-purple eyes with three concentric rings and nine tomoe with three on each ring, has a pretty heart-shaped face with pointed ears, large voluptuous J-cup breasts, long toned legs, and wearing a classic white and blue sailor fuku outfit she saw through Naruto's eyes when he was reading a manga, with ten flowing tails waving behind her.

"Because she feels like an idiot herself for letting herself get out of control after eating that chakra fruit, and takes it out on others." the ten-tailed Juubi, Yoko Kagura replied.

"When is she going to realize that it was never her fault. It was Zetsu's when he possessed her to do those things after he killed her only beloved daughter." Naruto said as he threw a pebble that skipped across the lake.

"You'll have to try harder to convince her…" Kagura said sadly, before grinning and nudging Naruto, "When you and Yang are not playing at second base that is."

"Hey, I respect Yang's decision on not going to third base yet! Either of us are ready to be parents yet. Besides, with the strongest beings tickering with my body, no doubt my seed's really potent!" Naruto protested, poking at Kagura as he said the last few words.

"Not really. I thought one of the others told you that you can mentally control the potency of your seed." Kagura said in mild surprise, with Naruto blinking.

"I think if anyone would tell me such a thing, it's either Kiyomi-chan or Kurami-chan, and I believe they neglected to…inform me." Naruto stated flatly with Kagura laughing.

"It's sounds like those foxy vixens wants to be your first time. Fitting since they're been with you since you were born…well, Kiyomi that is." Kagura said thoughtfully.

"Where are they anyway?" Naruto wondered, looking around.

"Both Kiyomi and Kurami are currently scratching each others…itches…if you know what I mean, if the noises in their den are anything to go by." Kagura said a little too brightly, making Naruto sweatdrop.

"Naruto! Why didn't you tell me about Kagura giving you nightmares!?" Shini called out as she dragged a battered Kaguya with her.

"Because I knew you would do THAT to her. The only reason I mentioned it is that her recent insult degraded my integrity, and compared me to those assholes from Konoha." Naruto replied as he glared at Kaguya.

"It must be that time of the month for her." Kagura guessed, with Kaguya throwing a dirty look at her before getting bonked on the head by Shini.

"Next time she's PMSing, just chuck her in a room with a Sound Barrier." Shini suggested, and bonked Kaguya on the head again, adding another lump to her head.

"Will do."

"Right. Well, I better get back. More souls at my doorstep from either getting killed by Grimm or another casualty in the war in Elementia. See you again, Naruto-kun, Kagura!" Shini said before teleporting out.

"I better get up now before either Yang or Ruby ambushes me in my bed again." Naruto said as he got up and stretched, "Not that it's a bad thing of course."

"Keep it in your pants, ya blond baka. You and the others will be heading to Beacon tomorrow. Gotta be rested after all those continuous evening outings you took as a Devil Hunter."

"Yes, mom." Naruto muttered sarcastically as faded away from his, leaving Kagura with a tickmark on her head.

"Smart ass." she said, shaking her head before clamping down on her ears when her senisitive ears picked up the noises of the Kyuubi girls' "climax".

* * *

**(Unknown Location in Vale)**

Outside of a warehouse in Vale on top of the roof parallel to it was a young woman who's former kunoichi from Elementia turned Huntress with a neutral expression on her face. She has blue hair that reaches down to her neck with a large light blue paper flower in her hair, amber eyes, a slender figure with an ample F-cup bust, and wearing a very long navy-blue coat-like dress that split at the waist in front to show her navel and a pair of black shorts with black thigh-high boots.

Since leaving Elementia, Konan Kamihana took strides to adapt to her new life. She bonded with Naruto, who was weary of her at first, before beginning to get along with her. She even bonded with Ruby and Yang, and helped Taiyang out of his previous flunk and raise all three. She then enrolled at Signal Academy, and later Beacon Academy, refusing to let her skills go to waste, and along with her shinobi skills, became a full-fledged Huntress.

As a Huntress with shinobi skills, she found killing the creatures of Grimm easy, and she was well known as the Angel of Death, due to her habit of descending upon her targets in her Shikigami Mode, using her paper Kekkei Genkai to form paper wings and barrage the enemy with said paper.

Right now, she was after an organization that was threatening the peace of the Four Kingdoms of Remnant. It was a mission that was personal for her, for the rumored leader of this group was possibility her former partner in school.

"Not here…" Konan muttered after her Shadow Clones dispelled, "Oh well…"

She made the Sheep hand seal and raised her hand, with paper flowing from her and floated towards the warehouse.

"**Shikigami no Mai (Dance of the Shikigami)!**"

The sheets of paper then became razor sharp and circled around the warehouse, gathering speed until they formed a cyclone that tore through the warehouse like a hot knife through butter. Konan formed a few more hand seals, and seals with an exploding formula appeared on the paper.

"**Blizzard of the Shikigami…**"

The shredded warehouse was instantly peppered with explosions before being engulfed in a bigger explosion that quickly disappeared with a wave of Konan's hand. Forming her signature paper wings, she took flight to observe the damage she cuased.

The warehouse was totaled, and the people inside were bleeding from the paper cuts and burned from the explosion. There was just one detail that slightly surprised Konan.

"So, they started recruiting the White Fang to their cause after all. No doubt as expendable soldiers because of them being Faunus."

Faunus. They are a race of humanoid people similar to humans, except for the fact that they possess and share certain physical traits with animals. However, they are discriminated against due to their one major conflict with the Humans year ago, the Faunus Rights Revolution, an attempt by Faunus to gain rights by violence. While they were moderately successful, they're treated like animals or second-class citizens by some Humans, meaning their fight for equality was far from over.

And that's where the White Fang come in; as a radical political organization that was originally founded as a symbol of peace and unity between Faunus and Humans and a voice for the Faunus. At first, they took nonviolent forms of protest against their treatment in the forms of mass rallies and boycotts against organizations that discriminated against the Faunus, and while they swayed the minds of some Humans, it was in the end, a fruitless effort, and the facts that the Schnee Dust Company started a blood conflict with them due to their use of Faunus as slaves didn't help either.

Five years ago, the first leader of the White Fang stepped down, and was replaced by a new leader that was the total opposite when it comes to methods to garner equal rights for the Faunus. Now the organization was violent and aggressive, retaliating against everyone that treated Faunus as lesser beings and slaves.

And now they were starting to ally with those who wish to disrupt the peace, and possibly take over Remnant.

"They must've convinced them that they'll gain quality should they help. Fools, the lot of them. It's like dangling a carrot in front of a rabbit. They'll never get it, for they're nothing more an inexpensive pieces on a chess board." Konan whispered, and looked out into the distance to see planes coming over.

Figuring that she caused enough damage for one night, Konan disappeared in a flurry of paper.

* * *

**(In another area of Vale, a while later)**

Naruto was heading to From Dust Till Dawn, a Dust where they, of course, sells Dust in either its powdered or crystal forms, along with books, tools, cartridges, scales, etc.

"**Why the hell do you need to head to the Dust shop? You've stockpiled on enough Dust to last a few months.**" Kagura said as Naruto walked up to the door of the store.

"_Yeah, but I'm gunning for this hybrid-element Dust the Schnee Dust Company just produced, and see if it's compatible with my ladies._" Naruto replied.

"**Why must you men refer to weapons and objects as females?**" Kaguya muttered, "**They're inanimate.**"

"_It's something that you wouldn't understand, Kaguya._" Naruto replied as he entered the shop, only to be greeted by a surprising sight, as a "customer" whipped around at the sounds of the door opening.

"Oh, Fishcake! What a surprise!" Roman Torchwick said joyfully, while inwardly shocked that Naruto suddenly arrived during his heist.

"Definitely a _surprise_, Torchwick." Naruto agreed as he looked around, seeing the scared Shopkeeper along with Junior's goons that were now Torchwick's henchmen, "Stealing Lien as always I see."

"Nope," Roman replied and pointed the end of his cane-cannon, Melodic Cudgel, at Naruto, "Just Dust now."

"Why? You stole a hellva lot of Lien in the past. What's the matter? Don't have enough to buy some Dust this time?"

"Oh, trust me, I have more than enough Lien to take years of permanent vacation time, but it's needed, as well as all this Dust."

"For what?" Naruto demanded as some of the henchmen pointed their weapons at him.

"Simple, my dear Fishcake. Revolution." Roman said simply, "Unfortunately, you won't be around to see it. Boys, take h-"

"Hey!"

"Hyah!"

One of the henchmen suddenly flew past them from an aisle. Roman frowned and calmly motions for another henchman to investigate what just happened.

"_That voice…_" Naruto thought, recognizing it before grinning, "What's the matter, Torchwick? Trouble already?"

"Won't be trouble for long." Roman countered before firing a blast from his Melodic Cudgel at Naruto, who caught out Red Queen and blocked the blast, the forced sending him crashing through the door and out into the street where he landed.

"Freeze! Gah!"

The henchman who went to investigate the disturbance was suddenly tackled out of the shop by a red blur that Naruto definitely recognized too well as it landed right to him.

The cause of the blur was a cute 17-year-old girl with long black hair with a red tint that reaches down her back, silver eyes, pale white skin, a slender figure with D-cup breasts, and wearing a black and red outfit consisting of a red cloak, a blouse, a corset, a frilly skirt, black stocking, and boots, with a belt that holds large cartridges and a magazine pouch for her personal weapon, transforming high caliber sniper scythe named Crescent Rose, which now shifted to Scythe Mode as she stood up next to Naruto.

"A little late night reading, Ruby?" Naruto asked his youngest surrogate sister as he rested Red Queen on his shoulder.

"Something like that, Naruto." Ruby Rose responded to her surrogate brother and hidden crush, smiling as she twirled Crescent Rose around, striking it into the ground before turning off her headphones she had on that was playing "This Will be the Day We Waited For".

"Okayyy…" Roman deadpanned before looking at his remaining henchmen and motioned towards the duo, "Get them!"

The henchmen ran at Naruto and Ruby, the latter spinning around Crescent Rose and kicked the first henchman in the face. Another henchman tried to blindside her, but was smacked away by the flat side of Red Queen. Ruby then gets Crescent Rose out of the ground as Naruto ducks when she fires it off it hit another one with the butt of Crescent Rose, sending them flying. Naruto targeted another one and proceeded to brutally dispatch him with a barrage of combos from Trickster, just as Ruby fires again and brings the side of Crescent Rose down on another henchman. Both frmer students of Signal Academy then used their speed and the recoil of their weapons to dodge the incoming gunfire from the remaining henchmen until a yellow motorcycle suddenly pulled up and rammed them, sending some flying into the store and the others landing in a heap in front of Torchwick.

"Yang!" Ruby squealed cheerfully as the owner of the motorcycle got off and surveyed the scene in front of her.

She was a young girl with bright-gold blonde hair that flow down her back in a loose and messy manner with a few locks sticking out along with an ahoge, lilac colored eyes, pale white skin, a curvy, athletic figure with large E-cup breasts, and wearing a tan with gold trim vest with puffy sleeves and black cuffs over a yellow low-cut crop top with her symbol on it; an orange scarf around her neck, fingerless gloves with her Ember Celica Shot Gauntlets active, black short shorts with a brown belt with a buckle and a pouch, a white symmetrical back skirt, and brown boots with orange socks of different lengths with a bandana wrapped around her left boot.

"You guys okay? Geez, why am I always the one late whenever you throw a party, Naruto?" Yang Xiao Long asked, pouting.

"Don't look at me. They started it." Naruto said, jerking his thumb at Roman, who looked at the knocked out henchmen and shook his head in disappointment.

"You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." Roman noted before turning his attention to Naruto, Ruby, and Yang, dropping his cigar and crushing it with the barrel of Melodic Cudgel as police sirens were heard in the distance, "Red, Yellow, and Fishcake, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around, I'm afraid that this is where we part ways."

He fired a red blast at them, and Yang countered by firing her own red blast at the attack to counter the incoming attack, making both attacks explode in midair and created a smokescreen. With a swipe of Red Queen using Wind Chakra, Naruto blew the smoke away to find that Roman wasn't there.

"He's gone!" Yang exclaimed as they looked around.

"Not exactly." Ruby rebuked her and looked to a nearby building across the way there she spotted Roman climbing off a ladder.

"Are you gonna be okay here sir?" Naruto asked the shopkeeper who was still hiding in the shop.

"Uh huh." the shopkeeper nodded quickly, and the trio set off after Roman.

The criminal made it to roof and ran to the edge, with Naruto, Ruby, and Yang following close behind after using their weapon recoils to soar onto the roof.

"End of the line, Torchwick!" Naruto called out as they cornered him

"Persistent." Roman muttered as they prepared to subdue him.

But then, a VTOL (Vertical Take-Off and Landing) tiltjet aircraft called a Bullhead rose up from out of nowhere and opened the hatch to let Roman jump inside.

"It's the end of the line for you and your ladies, Fishcake!" Roman declared after turning around and holding up a red Dust gem.

He threw it at the trio, with Naruto catching it while looking annoyed as Roman fired at them, aiming at the gem. Suddenly, another blur appeared in front of the former students of Signal and blocked the blast.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho!" Roman laughed, thinking that he got them until the smoke cleared, "Huh?"

"Oh crap…" Naruto groaned upon recognizing the one who blocked the attack he was about to counter.

The figure is a middle-aged woman has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of face, bright-green eyes with thin rectangular glasses, pale white skin, teal earrings, a slender build, and wears a long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest and her cleavage, a purple cape, a black business skirt, and black boots with brown heels.

Pushing up her glasses, Glynda Goodwitch waved her riding crop weapon and summoned several streaks of purple bolts at the Bullhead, which rocked the craft upon impact. Naruto then joined in the fun and used the rifle part of Red Queen to fire at the craft too. Roman struggled to keep his footing in the back of the craft and managed to enter the cockpit, where a woman in red was struggling with the controls.

"It's the Devil Hunter, and he's got a Huntress with him!" Roman said, with the woman quickly getting up headed towards the back as Roman took over the controls.

Glynda's purple Aura then outlined her body for a moment and aimed another blast above the Bullhorn, summoning a dark storm cloud right over the craft. With a flick of Glynda's crop, large jagged ice shards shot from the cloud and pummeled the craft, even breaking the cockpit, with one narrowly missing Roman's head.

Naruto then frowned when he and the other saw a woman at the hanger door, her appearance hidden in shadow, but Naruto recognized the silhouette as the yellow outlines on the woman's red dress lit up.

"_Oh double crap! It's Cinder Fall!_" Naruto thought in alarm, yet dumbfounded that Roman and Cinder appears to be working together, which doesn't mean anything good, "Ruby! Yang! Jump back now!"

"What?! Why?!" Ruby cried out as Cinder fired several bursts of energy at the group.

"Watch it!" Yang shouted, pulling Ruby away as the blasts came towards them.

Both Naruto and Glynda blocked the blasts, but Cinder raised her hand, with the area around the blonde glowing hot. They backflip out of the explosion that destroyed part of the roof, with Glynda telekinetically gathering the shards from Cinder's attack to create a large arrow and fired it at the Bullhorn. Cinder shattered it with a few fiery blasts, but Glynda reformed it, but Roman moved the craft so it would hit the side of it.

As Glynda reformed them into three arrows with snake-like moments to bind the craft, Naruto shot a chakra chain from the palm of his hand and latched it onto the craft.

"Get over here!" he shouted as he started pulled the Bullhorn to the roof, but several glowing rings appeared around Cinder who shot it out to expand and destroy the shards and the chains, "Shit!"

Naruto took out Thorn and Petal and opened fire upon the craft, with Ruby joining in upon reverting her scythe into its Rifle Mode, and Yang as well, punching bolts of energy with her Ember Celica. Cinder managed to block very shot and summons several blazing circles beneath the group. Acting quickly, Naruto used chakra chains on Ruby and Yang to bring them to him and used shunshin to avoid the attack while Glynda forward-rolled herself away from the explosion. They then looked up to see the hatch close on the Bullhorn as it flew away into the night sky.

"_So Cinder employed Roman's services. What a pain._" Naruto thought as he watched the craft disappear into the horizon, "_I can only hope that the White Fang won't get involved in any of this since they have their own problems._"

"Who was that?" Yang wondered as she joined Naruto.

"Just a couple pain in the asses." Naruto responded as Ruby suddenly went fangirl on Glynda.

"You're a Huntress! The real deal! Can I have your autograph?!"

* * *

**(Vale Police Department, Interrogation Room(?), a while later)**

Naruto, Ruby, and Yang were seated at a table underneath a bright light in a small, dark room, with Naruto looking peeved, Ruby was looking ashamed, and Yang was perfectly normal, with Glynda pacing around the table with scroll in the form of a tablet computer.

"Why is it when something happens, it's always you?" Glynda asked Naruto in exasperation.

"I'm here, I'm there, hell I'm everywhere. I'm the eggman." Naruto replied cheekily, with Ruby and Yang failing to contain their giggling, but faltered when Glynda glared at them.

"Enough jokes, Mr. Devil Hunter. Not only have your actions tonight put others in danger, but your sisters here as well." Glynda snapped at him.

"Hey, I just happened to be shopping for Dust when I found Torchwick there robbing the place blind of Dust. Honestly, I wasn't expecting that!" Naruto snapped back.

"Besides, I was reading a magazine when they started it!" Ruby protested childishly.

"I was just passing by during a joyride. I was there by chance." Yang added in her two cents.

"Regardless, if it were up to me, you'd be sent home… With a pat on the back…"

Naruto rolled his eyes while Ruby looked happy and Yang looked confused.

"…And a slap on the wrist!"

She tried to slap the table with her crop, but Naruto caught it with her hand and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Since you're playing the role of a cop, are you charging us with anything or not?" he asked, glaring at her.

"…No. But, there is someone here who would like to meet with you all." Glynda admitted a bit reluctantly, moving out of the doorway to reveal a man in green coming in with a mug of coffee and a plate of cookies.

He is a middle-aged man with tousled gray hair, thin brown eyes with shaded glass spectacles, pale white skin, black eyebrows, and wears a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it, an unzipped black suit over a black-buttoned vest with a green undershirt underneath, black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

"Ruby Rose…" he said, leaning towards her to look at her face, "You…have silver eyes."

"Uh, um." Ruby stuttered, looking confused as question marks danced around Naruto and Yang's heads.

"Yang Xiao Long… I can see your mother in you."

"You know where she is?" Yang asked, perking up.

"Sadly I don't." he admit, with Yang looking downtrodden as the man then turned his attention to her fellow blonde, "And finally Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. It's an honor to meet the famed Devil Hunter I keep hearing about."

"Likewise." Naruto said as they shook hands.

"Now then, onto business. Where do you three learn to do this?" he asked as Glynda's tablet showed Naruto, Ruby, and Yang's fighting.

"Signal Academy." Ruby answered.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" the man asked skeptically.

"Of course. We designed them ourselves." Yang asked, showing off Ember Celica in its Gauntlet Mode.

"Some of us did have one teacher in particular through." Naruto said, looking at Ruby as he said this.

The man put the cookies on the table in front of the trio, with Ruby immediately shoveling all of them in her mouth.

"It's just that I've seen one other scythe-wielder of Ruby's skill before. A dusty, old crow."

"Mmmm. Thash oua unkul!" Ruby mumbled through her full mouth, making Naruto smack her on the back of her head.

"That's our Uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal. He mostly took Ruby under his wing, and there are the results." Yang said, nodding towards the tablet that was repeating the footage of the fight.

"So I see." the man said as he sat down, "And what are three islanders like yourselves doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"It's simple. I want to be a Huntsmen. They want to be Huntresses. We all want to become Hunters. We just graduated from Signal a few months ago, and all three of us passed the entrance exam to Beacon Academy, and received our acceptance letters a while afterwards. All three of us made a promise to become Hunters together." Naruto explained with a grin.

"So you three want to slay monsters?" the man inquired.

"And protect Remnant, and the forces that conspire against it." Yang replied.

"All in all, we're here to protect those who live in this time of peace." Naruto said.

"Yeah! I mean, we knows it's the job of the police, but Huntsmen and Huntress and just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know!" Ruby ranted with growing enthusiasm.

Naruto and Yang sweatdropped as Ruby flipped out at the last part, while the man and Glynda studied them for a spell.

"Do you three know exactly who I am?" the man suddenly asked.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon Academy." Naruto said as Yang managed to calm Ruby down.

Ozpin smiled at them, "Hello."

"Nice to meet you." Naruto, Ruby, and Yang greeted him.

"So you're coming to my school?"

"You bet!" Ruby cheered.

"Our bags are packed and we're ready to go tomorrow!" Yang declared with her own enthusiasm.

"What they said." Naruto agreed with a smirk.

Ozpin grinned at Glynda, who looked disapproving and rolled her eyes before he turned back to the trio, "Well, see you when you get there."

Naruto, Ruby, and Yang nodded.

"Just curb your pranking when you get there, Mr. Namikaze." Glynda requested in a hint of pleading.

"No promises. Gotta keep everyone on their toes after all." Naruto said, with Glynda groaning.

* * *

**(Ship inbound to Beacon Academy, the next day)**

"You know, I honestly believed after what happened last night, that we nearly screw up our chance to attend Beacon, but it's not the case." Yang said happily as she hugged Naruto and Ruby close, crushing the air out of one of them, "We managed to get off scot-free, and now together, we're going to Beacon! This is the is best day ever!"

"Please stop." Ruby groaned, gasping for air when Naruto got Yang to release them by poking her in her ticklish spot.

"I'd say last night went well. We foiled a robbery and managed to avoid trouble. We're off to a good start. Right Ruby?" Naruto said while clapping Ruby on her back.

"For me, it was nothing, really…" Ruby mumbled.

"What do you mean? What we were caught up in was incredible! Everyone at Beacon's going to think we're the bee's knees!" Yang told her baby sister.

"Hey, I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby protested.

"That ship's sailed the moment we decided to become Hunters. Where's this coming from anyway? I thought you of all people would be excited about this." Naruto commented.

"Of course I'm excited... I just..." Ruby sighed and scratched the back of her head, "I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

"Ruby…" Naruto said as Yang gave her sister a one-armed hug.

"But you _are_ special." she assured her before hugging her close, "To me that is!"

"Yang!" Ruby wailed as her face was pressed against Yang's breasts, her arms flailing, "Naruto, help me!"

"Sorry Ruby, but I heard it a crime to disrupt such beautiful sisterly bonding." Naruto said as he recorded the moment on his scroll.

This continued on for a several minutes until their attention is drawn to the news feed on VNN (Vale News Network) playing nearby.

"**The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa.**"

"**Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony until they were driven away by the Huntress known as the Angel of Death. Despite that, the once peaceful organization has now disrupted...**"

The news feed was suddenly cut off as a hologram of Glynda Goodwitch replaced it.

"**Hello, and welcome to Beacon! My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world.**"

As the hologram disappeared, everyone looked out the window to see the amazing view.

"Look, you can see Signal from up here!" Ruby exclaimed as Naruto and Yang joined her as they looked down upon the town of Vale and the island of Patch in the far off distance, "I guess home isn't too far after all!"

"Beacon's our home now." Yang said as Naruto put this arms around the girls' shoulders.

"And its gonna be a hellva four years." Naruto added, with the girls' nodding and leaning into him.

The three then heard a passenger groaning and hunched over near the window, and then made a beeline to the back of the ship where the restrooms are.

"Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang commented as she rolled her eyes.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby said as Naruto discreetly stepped away from the two, "I wonder who we're gonna meet!"

"Ugh, I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy." Yang grumbled.

"Yeah~ about that Yang. Vomit Boy threw up on you when he passed by." Naruto said, pointing at her boots.

"Eh? Oh, Yang, gross! There's puke on your shoe!" Ruby shouted and jumped away from her.

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!"

"Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!"

Naruto shook his head as Ruby tried to run away from Yang who was just trying to go the restroom to clean her footwear, and looked out the window see Beacon Academy coming up in the distance.

Despite everything that's happening with Roman Torchwick, Cinder Fall, and the White Fang, Naruto was just looking forward to the next four years at Beacon.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

**Next time – **_**Chapter 02: Beacon Academy Arrival (tentative title)**_

_-Upon setting foot on the ground of Beacon Academy, new friends are made and familiar faces show themselves. With the knowledge of teams being established, first impressions can go a long way._

**Little Note:** Naruto's theme will be **Devil Never Cry (Temen-ni-gru Dive/Dead Fantasy 3 Mix)**, but if anyone got anything better, let me know in the comments section.

* * *

**REFERENCES**

"Get over here!" **Mortal Kombat's Scorpion**.

"I'm here, I'm there, hell I'm everywhere. I'm the eggman." is based on the uncut line used by Malcolm Tucker from **The Thick of It** TV show.

* * *

**Released: Friday, October 10, 2014 (Naruto's Birthday)**

**Edited: Sunday, October 12, 2014 (made some corrections)**


	3. Chapter 02: Welcome to Beacon Academy

**Author's Notes: **Midterms were a nightmare, but I pulled through. In celebration, I sped through since today to release this just for you. Progress on bonds has been steady, and I'm still wondering how to pull off a fight between Naruto and Yagura. But I'll cross that bridge when I get there. And Naruto 696: Sasuke, please stop reading into shit. It's creepy that you refer Naruto's Shadow Clone Jutsu as his symbol of his loneliness. It's just…stupid, and even more stupid if you're using that as an excuse it not copy the jutsu. As for you Naruto, if you really want to stop Sasuke, then take him on as for you're going to kill him. He won't die that easy, moron. Now on with the story. Enjoy!

**-Review Responses**

**The Earl of Pancakes – I like your handle name lol. Anyway, I'm focusing on the RWBYverse harem for now. The story won't be heading to the Narutoverse anytime soon.**

**Raidentensho – Thanks for the music suggestion. I like the song and it fits Naruto nicely. I'll check out that Naruto/IS story later.**

**eniox27 – No OC team. Naruto's team in already set in stone.**

**zero – You bet.**

**allcreation103 – You'll have to wait and see.**

**Gundam Lord – The same ship pairings in RWBY has many names. Amber Rose is another name for Ruby x Yang, but I prefer Enabler.**

**Master kill712 – You wish has been granted.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, RWBY, or the other crossovers that'll appear, including any other crossovers that might appear.**

**Special credit and thanks to zemryx for letting me use the RWBY-ifyed Red Queen he drew on DeviantArt.**

* * *

**(Opening Theme: This Will Be the Day by Casey Lee Williams)**

* * *

**Chapter 02: Welcome to Beacon Academy**

* * *

**(Beacon Academy)**

Beacon Academy lies along the east edge of Vale, and has a wide river that runs through part of it. Airships, like the one that just landed in front of the Main Avenue, are used to transports new students to the academy.

As soon as the Dust ship landed, Naruto was about to step out of the ship when he suddenly sidestepped out of the way when the blonde boy who threw up on Yang earlier sped out of the ship and hunched over to the nearest trash can, losing his breakfast as Naruto, Ruby, and Yang passed him by.

"So, this is Beacon Academy. It looks bigger in person." Naruto mused as he and his surrogate siblings in the sight that is legendary Hunter training facility, Beacon Academy.

"The view from Vale's got nothin' on this!" Yang said as other cadets disembarked the airship, with Ruby, going chibi form, suddenly squealing at certain equipment they're all carrying on their person.

"Ohmygosh, Naruto, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!"

She goes to scoot away to get a closer look, but both blondes pull her back, when turned her back to normal, "Ow! Oww!"

"Easy there, Ruby. They're only weapons." Yang chided her.

"'Just weapons'? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so _cool_!" Ruby swooned in excitement.

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with her?" Naruto asked, making Ruby hug her red scythe sniper weapon happily.

"Of course I'm happy with my baby Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better…" Ruby mumbled at the last part.

"Ruby, come on." Yang said, playfully pushing her sister's hood down, "Why don't you try and make some new friends of your own like you did at Signal?"

"But why would I need friends when I have you two?" Ruby asked as she pulled her hood back down, "You two are all I need here."

Naruto and Yang looked at each other for a moment and sighed. Ruby may be the same age as them, but she was still acting like her shy, fifteen-year-old self that gets nervous at meeting new people, but gushes over their weapons.

Not everything was sugar and rainbows at Signal Academy at times. Naruto has a feeling that Ruby's still feeling the effects of those incidents that got her the short end of the stick, such as bullying. Yang found out and would've killed them if Naruto hadn't held her back. Naruto on the other hand, after finding out, humiliated and blackmailed them to keep them in line. Thankfully, they never passed Signal's final exam, so they won't be seeing them any time soon.

"Ruby, think of Beacon as a fresh start. Sure, there are strangers here, and yes they'll be some assholes, but there'll be friends among them that you have yet to make. Plus, one of those friends may be your future partner." Naruto said.

"Future…partner?" Ruby asked, confused.

"You'll find out soon enough." Naruto told her, having been informed by Konan about Beacon Academy's style of initiation, "It's be fun."

"What is he talking about, Yang?" Ruby asked her blond sister, but unknown to her, Yang didn't know either, and she certainly didn't show it.

"Well…actuallymyfriendsareherenowgottagocatchup'kayc'yabye!" Yang said quickly as she rushed past her brother and sister to join a crowd of people that were heading up to the school.

"Yang!" Naruto shouted and went after her, leaving Ruby spinning and dizzy-eyed from the sudden departure of Naruto and Yang.

"Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing..." Ruby moaned, reeling as she fell backwards into a luggage cart, sending the luggage flying.

Meanwhile, back with Naruto and Yang…

"Yang!"

Naruto caught up with Yang and pulled her by her scarf to get her to stop as the crowd she blended in with went on ahead.

"What was that about, leaving Ruby high and dry like that?"

"You and all both know that words aren't enough to get Ruby to create new bonds here at Beacon." Yang countered, pointing at the direction where Ruby is.

"I'm not codling Ruby here, but not everyone can swim once you've kicked them in the deep end of the pool. As for Ruby, there's a chance that she'll snap like all those previous times she came under pressure. The temper I inherited from my mom's been kind of a bad influence." Naruto replied flatly.

"Ruby will be fine. I think it's a good thing that she got your temper from you to defend herself. Besides, we're always nearby." Yang said with confidence.

"Yeah, when you're not ambushing me in a closet." Naruto countered back, with Yang gaining a flirtatious smirk.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy our private activities together, whiskers." Yang said, licking her lips and getting into her fellow blonde's personal space.

"Touche, my little sun dragon." Naruto whispered in her ear after holding her close and stroke her hair, making Yang moan a little.

While she hates her hair being touched or damaged, the only people in the world who are allowed to touch her hair beside herself are Naruto, Ruby, and their father.

"By the way, I snuck in your bed last night, and found myself in your little world again, where I heard an interesting conversation between you and Kagura. What's this about controlling your potency?" she whispered back, with Naruto feeling her mischievous smile on her cheek as they touched.

"Geez, I gotta find out how you and Ruby manage to do that. And I was going to tell you, but…" Naruto began, but Yang put a finger to his lips.

"It's okay. All that matters is before you officially acquire a harem to restore your familys' clans, I get first dibs." Yang declared, and Naruto blinked before realizing something.

"You went through my stuff and found by parents' will." Naruto said and scratched his head, "What about your previous statement of saving yourself-"

"I wasn't being serious at the time. As Hunters, tomorrow's not promised, and I want to have pleasure in my life just in case-" Yang ranted, but was stopped by Naruto.

"I'm going to stop you right there. I promise that I won't let anything happen to you or Ruby. Not while I still draw breath. You and Ruby, along with Konan, Taiyang, and Qrow are my family, and I won't let anything happen to it. Besides, we still have to find your mother, but don't even think or talk of dying before then." Naruto growled at her before kissing her full on the mouth, surprising her.

Their tongue danced for several seconds before they pulled back to catch their breath. It wasn't their first time kissing each other, but kissing always returned Yang to normal whenever she started talking funny.

"You always know how to make a girl feel better. Especially me." Yang said, with Naruto giving her a foxy grin.

Then, the moment was interrupted by a sudden explosion in the distance.

"That's where we left Ruby." Naruto noted as they looked back, "I sense she's fine, and her life isn't in any danger, but I should go check."

"I'll see you both at the assembly!" Yang said as Naruto used his speed to disappear, "Leave a piece of whoever tried to blow Ruby up while you're at it."

Moments ago after Ruby fell into the cart full of luggage…

"What are you doing?!" an angry voice demanded as the owner of the voice stood over Ruby.

It was a young girl who was Ruby's age, but a few inches shorter than her, with long white hair pulled back in an off-center ponytail shifted to the right, ice blue eyes with a crooked scar down her left eye, a pale white complexion, a slender figure with a C-cup dust, and wearing a pale blue bolero jacket with a snowflake symbol on the back over a thigh-length dress with a combat skirt, an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings, white heeled mid-calf wedge boots, and a small bag on the back of her dress.

And right now, she was downright angry at Ruby knocking over her things, even if it was an accident.

"Uh, sorry!" Ruby said quickly as she got up and tried to help the girl's servants clean up the mess.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?!"

Ruby didn't answer as she picked up a case and was about to put to back on the cart when the girl snatched it away from her.

"Gimme that! This is _Dust_, mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!" the girl said haughtily, opening it to revealed vials of twinkling Dust.

"Uh, I can see that-" Ruby started to say, but was interrupted by the girl.

"What are you, brain-dead?" the girl asked, apparently not hearing what Ruby just said as she out a vial of red Dust and shut the case, "_Dust_! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

"I… I know…tha-" Ruby coughed as the red Dust poured into her face due to the girl's shaking of the vial in her face.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What have you got to say for yourself?"

Because of the Dust being senseless shaken in her face by the white-haired girl, Ruby let out an uncontrollable sneeze that reacted with the Dust in her face, creating a huge explosion of flame, snowflakes, and electricity right onto the white-haired girl, with the vial she was holding sent flying and landing right at the feet of a girl their age; with everything coming full circle.

The girl in question has long, wavy black hair with a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow, amber eyes that are slightly tilted upwards at the ends complemented by light-purple eye shadow, a light olive complexion like the other two girls, a slender figure with a D-cup bust, and wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails with a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts connected to her shirt, a detached scarf-like collar around her neck, black ribbons on both her arms with a detached sleeve on her right arm and a silver band on her left wrist, black stockings with people fade at the end, and black low-heeled boots. She also has her weapon housed on her back.

She picks it up and scowls upon noticing the Schnee Dust Company logo on the side as she reads from a book and looks over at the scene, where the white-haired, now covered in soot, was now going full-on alpha-bitch mode, which was slowly starting to aggravate Ruby.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" the white-haired girl shrieked angrily as the soot on quickly disappeared.

"I'm really, _really_ sorry!" Ruby apologized, embarrassed, but Weiss continued to snap at her, causing her embarrassment to be overridden by anger.

"Ugh, you complete _dolt_! What are you even _doing_ here? How can someone as clumsy as you get into a school of excellence like Beacon?"

"You…"

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight _monsters_, so... watch where you're going!"

"Oi, she said she was sorry! But then again an apology is never enough for a rich brat like you. You haven't changed a bit, Weiss Schnee."

The girl identified as Weiss flinched when he heard the familiar voice she hoped never ever hear again, and yelped when she saw Naruto.

"Naruto!" Ruby squealed in joy at coming to her rescue before she snapped herself.

"Eh!" Weiss screamed, pointing at Naruto in horror, "You can't be here! Why are you here?!"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a new student as well, just like you and Ruby." Naruto said as if commenting the weather, "Though I am surprised. Did that kidnapping attempt I rescued you from five years ago inspired you to become a Huntress?"

"Th-that's none of your business, Namikaze!" Weiss stuttered, trying to intimidate the blonde, was failing.

"Naruto, do you know her? Is she a princess?" Ruby asked.

"Her? Hardly." Naruto scoffed, "She's…"

"An heiress, actually." the black-haired spoke up as she approached the group, "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world…"

"Finally, some _proper_ recognition." Weiss said smugly while Naruto shook his head.

"Wait for it…"

"The _same_ company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners, ever since _her_ father took the reins." the black-haired girl finished.

"There we go." Naruto said as Weiss got angry again while Ruby chuckled, "So you gave up a cushy job back in Atlas to being honor back to the Schnee name after your pops smeared it to ground by escalating the conflict with the White Fang, but we shouldn't holding our breath since it's you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Weiss snarled as Naruto took to the bottle from the black-haired girl and examined it.

"You know what I mean. Winter once told me that you wanted to be a better person, but given your reaction with my sister here, you're failing. You continue on like this, and you'll still just be the annoying little rich bitch I had the misfortune of meeting when I saved your ass that day." Naruto said coldly as he crushed the vial of Dust with his bare hands, infuriating Weiss.

"Wha- How dare you- The nerve of...!" Weiss shouted, getting in Naruto's face.

"Bring it." Naruto taunted as they butt heads, with Weiss getting the worse of it.

"…Ugh!" Weiss growled, holding her head as she stormed off.

"You certainly have a way of making friends, Naruto." Ruby noted before turning to the black-haired girl, "So, what's…"

But the girl was already walking away from the pair.

"I really screwed up, didn't it?" Ruby mumbled as she rubbed her hair.

"Never did. You just ran afoul of the wrong person." Naruto told her, "I'll see you at the Amphitheatre. There's someone I want to catch up with. Don't worry. I'm sure you're find a friend next time."

"Okay." Ruby said as Naruto left, and she collapsed backwards onto the ground, "Welcome to Beacon…"

She remained on the ground for a time until a figure stood over her.

"Hey, I'm Jaune." the figure said, offering his hand to Ruby.

He is tall with messy blond hair, dark-blue eyes, a toned build, and wearing a black hoodie with a white chestplate and shoulder armor, brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and small metal plates, blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, a sword in a sheath strapped to his waist, and black shoes.

"Ruby." she responded, taking his hand and stood up, smiling, "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

Back with Naruto, he caught up with the black-haired girl.

"Kind of rude not to say hi to me back there, kitty-cat." he called out to her.

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" she asked in indignation.

"Why do you insist on wearing that bow? Hiding what you are will make it worse if someone find out and spills what you are." Naruto remarked as the girl's bow twitched.

"Not everyone is like you, Naruto. They're not as strong as you, especially me…" the girl said sadly.

"But you are strong enough to be here at Beacon and not with Adam and the White Fang." Naruto pointed out as their eyes met.

* * *

**(Flashback, in the forest of Forever Fall)**

"_Hello, Blake Belladonna. It's been some time since our last skirmish." Naruto greeted as he walked up to the black-haired girl sitting on a rock, waiting for someone._

"_Naruto, what are you doing here?" she asked, looking around with her hand on her weapon, "Where's Adam?"_

"_Don't worry, he's five minutes away. I thought this is perfect a chance to talk about what you and him are about to do."_

"…_I don't know what you're talking about." Blake said nervously._

"_Of course you don't, but one of your mooks sang like a canary when I got through with him. While I don't think much of the Schnee Dust Company in general thanks to its CEO, it's a different story when innocents get caught in the crossfire."_

"_What are you talking about? All we're doing is hitting them where it hurts by stealing their Dust. The crew isn't our targets."_

"_Sure, sure. Then why is your friend carrying a bunch of charges on his person?"_

"_Wha-?"_

"_Your friend's embraced the new ways of the White Fang, which has become a shadow of the organization you joined when you were a kitten. Continue on this path, and the blood of the innocent will be on your hands. Think about it."_

"_Adam maybe have changed, but he wouldn't do this."_

"…"

"_You're not going to stop us?"_

"_I haven't received a contract to protect that train, and Mr. Schnee and I have a sour relationship just because I liberated some of his Faunus labor while calling him less than scum. So by all means, go ahead. As for you, you have a chance for redemption. I just hope you make the right choice after this, kitty-cat."_

_Naruto left, leaving Blake to her thoughts until her partner arrived a minute later._

"_Blake. It's time."_

"…_Okay."_

**(Flashback end)**

* * *

**(Beacon Academy, present time)**

"I just had enough of their violent ways. The crewmen were not only human, there were Faunus along them too, and Adam planned in sacrificing them to cover our escape. So I separated Adam and the Dust from the passengers. I haven't seen him since…"

"So this means you're out of the White Fang now?" Naruto inquired as they entered the Amphitheatre in Beacon Academy that was filled to the brim with new students.

"As a renegade? Yes. They're sure to come after me, but I made sure that they won't find me here." Blake said.

"You've made the right choice, kitty-cat." Naruto said, put a hand on her shoulder, "But so you know, if you decide to defect back to the White Fang, we'll see how many of those nine lives are left when I'm through with you. Capiche?"

"You don't have to worry about that." Blake said as she brushed his hand off gently, "I'll be dedicating my life to becoming a Huntress. That's why I'm here."

Blake walked off to a different section of the Amphitheatre, with Naruto watching her.

"'_Dat bellabooty._" Naruto thought, smirking as he looked at her rear until she disappeared into the crowd.

"**Damn pervert.**" Kaguya suddenly growled in Naruto's mind.

"_You're just jealous because I never compliment your ass._" Naruto countered, and immediately cut off the connection when Kaguya stuttered in anger.

Meanwhile, Ruby and Jaune just arrived themselves.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Yang called out to her over the crowd's voices.

"Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! See you after the ceremony!" Ruby told her new friend and sprinted off after Yang, leaving Jaune.

"Hey, wait! Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" Jaune groaned as went to find a free spot, not knowing that he caught the attention of a redhead in Amazonian attire.

"How's your first day going, little sister?"

"You mean since you and Naruto _ditched_ me and I _exploded_?"

"Yikes; meltdown already?"

"No, I _literally_ exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?"

"Are you being sarcastic?"

Ruby scoffed and went into a rant, "I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me while shaking that fire Dust in my face, and then I sneezed, and then I _exploded_, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, _really_ bad, but she wouldn't stop yelling at me, and I nearly lost it until Naruto came to-!"

She was interrupted by a foreboding tone coming from Naruto's scroll when he came up to them.

"What's the Jaws Grimm ringtone for, whiskered?" Yang asked as Naruto looked behind Ruby.

"Because a Great _Weiss_ Shark is coming up behind Ruby. What else?" Naruto said simply, before a loud crash came from behind Ruby, making her jump back to reveal Weiss herself, who face faulted at being caught and the latest insult uttered by Naruto.

"Oh god, it's her!" Ruby wailed and jumped behind Naruto.

"Come to bother Ruby? Don't you have anything better to do, like buying up a whole catalog?" Naruto asked in amusement.

"Shut up!" Weiss yelled while leaping up and pointed at Ruby, "She's lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

"Oh, my God, you really exploded..." Ynag said in mock shock as Ruby stepped out from behind Naruto.

"It was an accident! How many times do I have to say it- What's this?" she asked when Weiss held up a pamphlet in her face titled "_DUST for dummies and other Inadequate Individuals_" with a picture of a man holding a Dust crystal in his hand and a puzzled look on his face.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for- Hey!"

Naruto snatched the pamphlet out of her hands and crumbled it in his hand.

"You'll melt her brain with shit like this." Naruto said coldly as he burned it on his hands, "Why don't you do what you failed to do before this and accept her apology? _Before I make you regret it._"

Weiss gritted her teeth as Naruto glared at the heiress.

"Look, uh, it sounds like you guys just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" Yang said quickly in an attempt to diffuse the tension surrounding them.

"Yeah! Great idea, sis!" Ruby agreed, wanting to diffuse the situation as well and held out her hand to Weiss, "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for…school supplies!"

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and _scraggly_ over there!" Weiss said sarcastically as she jabbed her thumb without turning around in the background at Jaune, who perked up at the mention.

"Wow, really?" Ruby asked with hope it her eyes, but faltered when Weiss "kind" smile turned to a glare.

"…No." she said plainly.

"Ah, ah~, and I had such high hopes for you. But I should've expected it from a spoiled little rich bitch like you who thinks she's better than everyone else…which you're not by the way."

Naruto's word struck a nerve in Weiss, who shook as her anger skyrocketed. She moved to strike Naruto, but Yang caught her by the wrist.

"You know, I thought I recognized you after I recalled Naruto telling me about you in passing. I thought he was exaggerating…" Yang growled as her eyes turned red.

"I never exaggerate."

"…But he wasn't. If you have nothing positive to say to us, then shut your trap before I shut it for you, permanently!" Yang threatened, putting her fist in Weiss' face threateningly and making her sweat.

Thankfully for Weiss, everyone's attention was drawn to the stage where Ozpin, with Glynda besides him, patted the microphone to get their attention, with Yang pushing Weiss away to listen to the headmaster's speech with the others.

"**I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge - to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step.**"

As the students whispered among themselves in reaction to Ozpin's speech, Glynda stepped up to talk.

"**You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed.**"

"He seemed kind of…off." Yang remarked.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby agreed.

"But he wasn't wrong. There's more to being a Hunter than simple street knowledge and skill." Naruto commented.

Weiss was about to voice her opinion when Jaune approached her from the side, in an attempt to be suave.

"I'm a natural blonde, you know!" he declared, making Weiss and Naruto facepalm.

"Eh, so are Naruto and I. We blondes have more fun, right?" Yang said as she tossed out her hair.

"Does this guy even recognize sarcasm though?" Naruto muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"**He is an idiot.**" Kaguya spoke up, "**Unlike you.**"

"_Thanks._"

"Wait a minute, aren't you Vomit Boy?" Yang asked as she finally recognized him, causing Jaune to groan in embarrassment.

* * *

**(Ballroom, nighttime, hours later)**

After dinner in the cafeteria, the new students retired to the ballroom, where sleeping bags littered the floor as everyone was turning in to get rested for the rumored initiation tomorrow.

Everyone has changed out of his or her Hunter gear and into their pajamas. Ruby, wearing a black tank top with a heart-shaped Beowolf design on the chest and long white pants with pink rose designs, was writing in her journal when Yang, wearing an orange tank top with a flame emblem on the front and brown boy shorts, crashes next to her.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang said joyfully.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though." Ruby remarked, not looking up from her journal.

"I know I do!" Yang purred, watching several muscular, shirtless guys until Jaune, dressed in blue-full-body pajamas with blue bunny slippers, smiled and waved to her, making her groan as Naruto returned from the bathroom, dressed in a black sleeveless shirt with a red Uzushio symbol on the front and blue boxers.

He blinked when he noticed Jaune's attire and sweatdropped.

"Oh dear lord, please tell me that's not a onesie." he said, now making Jaune groan as he went to his sleeping bag that was right next to Ruby and Yang's, "And Yang, I heard what you said. Just for that, I think I'll have my sleeping bag for myself tonight."

Ruby still didn't look up as Yang leapt at Naruto and put him in a bear hug with his face in her breasts, begging him to reconsider.

"Yang…choking…not breathing!" Naruto shouted in a muffled voice, his arms flailing until Yang let up on her hold, "Fine, you can sleep with me, but since we're not the only one here-"

"No sex in front of everyone. I got it." Yang said as she rolled her eyes and noticed what Ruby was doing, "What's that?"

"Oh, just a letter. I promised to tell my old classmates all about Beacon and how things are going." Ruby said.

"Aw, that's so _cuuuute_!" Yang cooed until he was knocked off of Naruto by a pillow Ruby launched at her.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take the friends I wanted to pass with me to Beacon because they scored low points! It's weird not knowing anyone here besides you and Naruto!" Ruby mumbled.

"What about Jaune? He's... nice! There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!" Yang said cheerfully.

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero..." Ruby countered as she laid back, making the blonds frown before Yang's expression brightened back up.

"There's no such things as negative friends! You just made one friend and one enemy!" Yang said, only to be hit in the face by Ruby's favorite dog pillow.

"Look Ruby, it's only been one day. Like I said earlier, you've got hidden friends all around you that you haven't met yet." Naruto said and patted Ruby on the head.

Before anything else could be said, the three noticed a candle being lit nearby. Looking towards the source, they found Blake, wearing a black yukata with gray and white as sub-colors, sitting against the wall reading a book.

"That girl…" Ruby whispered, remembering her from this morning.

"You know her?" Yang asked after she recovered.

"Ruby doesn't, but I do. That's Blake. She and I are…old acquaintances." Naruto answered.

"She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything." Ruby commented, giving Yang an idea.

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang declared, grabbing Ruby's arm and lifting her up.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Ruby yelped in protest as Yang dragged Ruby over to Blake.

"Oh, boy…" Naruto muttered and followed after the sisters.

Blake continued to read her book before she heard noises, and looked up over her book to see Yang dragging Ruby over to her with Naruto following.

"Hel-looooo!" Yang greeted in a singing voice before letting go of Ruby, who hid behind her and Naruto, "I believe you guys may know each other?"

"Hey, Blake." Naruto greeted with a grin.

"Hey Naruto. So she's your sister? The girl that exploded?" Blake asked in amusement, looking from Naruto, to Yang, to Ruby.

"Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater..." Ruby said before faltering, embarrassed, but managed to continue, "Actually, you can just call me Ruby."

"…Okay." Blake said as he went back to her book.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked in a loud whisper, elbowing Ruby.

"I don't know – _help me_!" Ruby hissed back before going back to smiling at Blake.

"So, you're Blake. Naruto told us." Yang said, attempting to start a conversation.

"Yes. You're well informed." Blake said while sighing at being distracted again, "And you?"

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby and Naruto's sister!" Yang introduced herself, "I like your bow!"

"…Thanks…" Blake said, her eye twitching as she was now little irritated at bring interrupted again.

"It goes great with your... pajamas!"

"Right..."

"Gah, nice night, don't you think?"

"Yes, it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book…that I will continue to read…as soon as you leave!" Blake said, with Naruto picking up the subtle hints that she wanted to be left alone.

"Oh come on, don't be such a spoilsport." Yang said as Ruby took notice of Blake's book.

"Geez, you're acting as socially awkward as Ruby." Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"What's it about?" Ruby suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Blake asked, surprised.

"Your book. Does it have a name?"

"Well... i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body. It's based off the book of the old world before Remnant, the Strange Case of Doctor Jekyll and Mister Hyde." Blake revealed, becoming a little more open to the others.

"Oh, yeah... That's real lovely!" Yang stated sarcastically, but with no malice, but Naruto elbowed her all the same.

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!" Ruby explained, making Blake giggle a little.

"And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" Blake questioned, hearing the naiveté in Ruby.

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" Ruby said with determination.

"Huh. That's very… ambitious." Blake said before her smile turned into a frown, "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"…Well, that's why we're here! To make it better." Ruby tried to reassure her, but Blake didn't look convinced, which was only noticed by Naruto.

"Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" Yang squealed and grabbed Ruby in a bear hug into the air.

"Cut it out!" Ruby cried, her feet kicking out before punching Yang in the face, causing the forced sisterly evolved into a dust cloud of fighting limbs and flying stars.

Blake watched with an amused smile as Naruto stepped in to break up the fighting, "Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to ha-"

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?"

Weiss, wearing a faded bluish sleeping gown with short sleeves and white trimmings with her family crest on the upper-right chest and her hair down, came storming over to the group, and skidded to a halt when she saw exactly who is was that was making all the noise.

"Oh, not you again!" Weiss and Yang shouted at the sight of each other.

"You just said people were trying to sleep, and here you are shouting." Naruto mused.

"Why you, shut up Namikaze!" Weiss screeched as Ruby quickly placed her finger on her lips.

"Shh! Guys, she's right. People are trying to sleep!" Ruby said as the Devil Hunter and the heiress glared daggers at each other before Ruby's words drew Weiss' attention to her.

"Oh, _now_ you're on my side!" Weiss snapped.

"I was always on your side!" Ruby countered angrily.

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" Yang asked as her eyes turned red, "Is it because of Naruto?"

"They're just both hazards to my health!" Weiss said, stamping her foot on the ground.

"Kiss my ass…" Naruto replied flatly and gave her the finger.

Blake, who rolled her eyes at the fight, closed her book after saving the spot where she left off in her book, and reached over to the grab her candle and blows it out, enveloping the ballroom in darkness.

Unfortunately…

One of them tripped over the other, and then came the sounds of kicking, swearing, panic, and the likes, until a light flicked on, revealing Naruto with a lighter, showing Ruby holding Weiss in a princess carry position while Yang was sitting on the wall with Blake in her arms.

"What are you doing, you dolt!" Weiss stammered, blushing furiously as Ruby's breasts pressed against her frame.

"Uhh…" Ruby said, having no idea what the hell happened.

"Zzzz…"

"Hey Blake, don't fall asleep!" Yang moaned as Blake leaned into her neck sound asleep, and put her hand on her head until she felt something underneath her bow, "_What the? Are these…ears?_"

"What else could happen? What else?" Naruto groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

This was going to be a long four years.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

**Next time – **_**Chapter 03: Enter the Forest**_** (tentative title)**

_-Today's the day of the Beacon Academy Initiation, and with the way partners will be chosen revealed, the Hunters-in-training scramble in Emerald Forest to match up with the ideal partner._

**READER INTERACTION:** What things do you want to see in this story? Please respond in the review section.

**POLL:** Should I even consider Glynda Goodwitch to be in Naruto's harem?

**Naruto's Harem Pairing Names**

Naruto x Ruby – Spiraling Rose

Naruto x Weiss – Snow Fox

Naruto x Blake – Shadows of Love

Naruto and Yang – Amber Blondies

Naruto x Pyrrha – Tailed Chariot

Naruto x Nora – Fishcake's Hammer

Naruto x Rin – Spiral Lotus

Naruto x Velvet – Rabbit Season

Naruto x Miltia x Melachite – Devil's Claws and Talon

Naruto x Cinder – Burning Devil

Naruto x Neo – Devil's Trail Mix

_**What do you guys think?**_

* * *

**REFERENCES**

Some scenes in this chapter are inspired by the earlier RWBY 4-kowas during the times the trailers and Volume 1 episode were released.

* * *

**Released: Saturday, October 18, 2014**


	4. Chapter 03: Falling Into the Forest

**Author's Notes:** I heard that Monty's got plans for up to 8 volumes of RWBY, and two has gone by, so that means there'll be 6 more years of RWBY, along with that upcoming video game RWBY: Grimm Eclipse. Anyway, I'll be plenty busy next weekend at Youmacon 2014, so there may be no new chapter of this story or any other.

**Naruto 697 reaction:** That's it! Good old fist-a-cuffs! Beat the stuffing outta each other because you two are nothing but idiots and morons! And Naruto, you better move before you become a Naruto-ka-bob…again!

**RWBY V02E11 (No Brakes) reaction:** Monty really loves train battles doesn't he? The episode was all kinds of awesome! Neo and that mysterious red samurai swordswoman is so badass, and I'm in love with the latter's weapon! Weiss' fight with chainsaw guys screamed Resident Evil. I'm pumped for the season finale! I'm gonna have all kinds of fun when this story gets to Volume 2!

**-Review Reponses**

**Hakuryukou79 – I am basing Ruby's and Rin's appearance off Shikniful's version on DeviantArt. That one comic with Ruby, Rin, and Nora is my absolute favorite.**

**eniox27 – Weiss bashing should be a given because of her attitude, but yeah, they'll be redemption.**

**Guest1 – Naruto x Blake Ninjas of Love would be for a story where Naruto is a ninja. In this story, Naruto isn't classified as one.**

**Rebmul – (from Chapter 1) No, Naruto's hair will stay the same. (from Chapter 3) And yeah, you did see some White Rose and Bumblebee.**

**SonOfHades and LoverOfArtemis – You know~!**

**The Earl of Pancakes – Oh trust me. The team thing's gonna be fun.**

**hollowichigo12 – Don't worry, I won't. You saw Weiss and Blake not fall for Naruto immediately, so I think I got that part covered.**

**Seta – (from Chapter 2) You know dude I wrote everything else and all you read was titties. I guess you forgot about the ecchi tag on the first page.**

**Ramen junky – Naruto and Penny will just start out as friends. Neither or not there will be romance between them is up in the air.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, RWBY, or the other crossovers that'll appear, including any other crossovers that might appear.**

**Special credit and thanks to zemryx for letting me use the RWBY-ifyed Red Queen weapon from Devil May Cry 4 he drew on DeviantArt.**

* * *

**(Opening Theme: This Will Be the Day by Casey Lee Williams)**

* * *

**Chapter 03: Falling Into the Forest**

* * *

**(Beacon Academy)**

"Wake up, lazy bun! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!"

Blake's bow twitched as the sound of a girl's voice rang out through the ballroom, causing her to groan and was about to get up and stretch when she found she couldn't as she felt held down with her head resting against some soft pillows. Snapping her eyes open, she found herself not in her sleeping bag, but in a different one, as she was wedged between Naruto and Yang, with her head resting against Yang's breasts.

Luckily for her before she could panic, the voice of the girl from earlier roused Naruto from his sleep.

"Yang, why is my sleeping bag so constricted?" Naruto groaned, clearing his vision until he saw a blushing Blake and Yang, the latter showing signs of waking up as well, "Kitty-cat? How did you…Oh yeah, you fell asleep on Yang and she dragged you in here. Sorry about that."

Naruto reached for the zipper and opened the sleeping bag, allowing Blake to hop out and slip away just as Yang got up and stretched.

"Aww. I would've loved for Blakey to stay a little longer." Yang said, smiling at Blake's retreating form.

"You'll have a hard time getting through her shell." Naruto commented and stretched herself.

"But you have."

"Not exactly. So what was the point of stuffing her in my sleeping bag with us? I know you're in full support of a harem, but I prefer girls who like me for me and join willingly."

"That goes without saying." Yang agreed as they went to the restroom, "But I bet you always wanted a catgirl like Blake, right?"

"So you found out, huh?" Naruto said after putting his finger to Yang's lips, "That's not common knowledge and Blake wants to keep it that way."

"I found out by accident. Don't worry, her secret's safe with me." Yang assured her as they stopped in front of the restroom, "Now, if only the showers were co-ed…"

"Yang…"

"I'm only kidding- Woah!"

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" Ruby wailed as she sped into the restroom past the two blondes.

"Well, at least we won't have to drag her out of bed like we need on the first day of Signal." Naruto remarked.

As he, Yang, and Ruby brushed their teeth, they heard the same girl from earlier chatting animatedly with her friend.

"I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty-four hours! Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything - I mean, you're the perfect student and I'm... well, I'm _me_! But it's just crazy, you know?"

"Geez, she's an energetic one, right whiskers? Whiskers?" Ynag looked around to find Naruto gone.

"He's already went into the showers, and instructed me not to let you sneak in." Ruby said after spitting out some water.

"Why would I? I need all the energy I can get to get through this initiation." Yang said, "And then some."

"Yeah well, I wouldn't put it past you and Naruto to have some…fun, during the initiation." Ruby replied flatly.

A while later, Naruto exited the shower, changed into his default Hunter outfit, and exited the restroom after seeing that Yang and Ruby were in the shower as well. After he finished cleaning up his, Ruby, and Yang's area and rolled up the sleeping bags, he held the same voice again chatting with her friend.

"We've been friends for _soooooooo_ long! What are the odds we'd still be together? Well, not 'together-together'... Not that I'm not saying that you're not beautiful; you _are_ beautiful, but that'd just be weird, right?"

"_She sounds like Ruby, only more chatty._" Naruto thought as he tied up the sleeping bags.

* * *

**(Cafeteria)**

"…And she still going at it. She's been talking nonstop since this morning." Naruto grumbled as he spared a glance at the talkative girl and her friend, the latter cutting into her pancakes.

The talkative girl is the same height as Ruby with short orange hair, turquoise eyes, pale white skin, an athletic figure with a D-cup bust, and wearing mix-and-match clothing that consist of a collared black vest that has her symbol on the back with two layers of red and light-blue clothing under it, a white sleeveless top with a tiny heart-shaped cutout between her cleavage and collarbone with detached sleeves, thin armor from the shoulder and neck and end at the waist, fingerless gloves, a mid-thigh length pink skirt with a bow on the back, and pink and white shoes with pink lace.

Her clearly suffering-looking friend is a bit taller than her friend with long black hair tied into a ponytail that fell down her back with a magenta streak on the left side of her hair, magenta eyes, pale white skin, a slender figure with the same D-cup bust as her friend, and wearing a tight-fitting diagonally-buttoned Chinese-style tailcoat dress of dark-green silk and black and gold trimming with detached wide sleeves, thigh-high white socks, and high-heeled black shoes.

"Right! What was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together!" the orangette said before slurping down the rest of her pancake that was hanging from her mouth, "Oohhhh! We should come up with some sort of plan, to make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work. He has the school."

Yang followed Naruto glaze and smirked, "Already scouting potential targets, eh whiskers?"

"Nope. But feeling sorry for the silent girl." Naruto said and looked at Ruby, who was wolfing down her own pancakes before downing it with a glass of milk, making him snigger.

"What?" she asked as she set her glass down.

"You got something on your…" Naruto said, motioning to his upper lip.

"Ruby, you got a milk moustache!" Yang giggled, pointing at the leftover milk below Ruby's nose.

Ruby stuck her tongue out in responses, but her eyes widened when Yang leaned forward and licked the milk off of Ruby.

"Whoa." Naruto said in mock dull surprise, "I know you're sisters, but that was hot."

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-what was that for?!" Ruby squeaked, covering her hand with her mouth and her face turning red.

"I was a bit thirsty." Yang replied simply and winked at Ruby, reddening her face further, "Aww, you're so cute when you're blushing!"

As Yang continued to tease Ruby, Naruto felt as if he was being watched and looked towards the entrance, where he thought he saw a mane of brown hair with rabbit ears whipped around the corner and disappeared.

"**Mmm, I smell rabbit!**"

"**Go after it!**"

"_Can it, Kiyomi, Kurami._"

* * *

**(Locker Room)**

"I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal! ***gasps*** A _secret_ signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?"

"A…sloth? Nora?"

"Yes, Rin?"

"Sloths…I don't think they make a lot of noise."

"That's why it's _perfect_! No one will suspect we're working together!"

"Come on Nora - let's go."

"Not 'together-together'..."

"_Has anyone ever heard a sloth make noise before?_" Naruto wondered to himself as Rin and Nora walked past him, Ruby, and Yang at their gear lockers.

"**Sloths are too lazy to make any noise, but I would say no."** Kagura commented before hearing the sounds of Kaguya falling into another one of her pranks.

"_What was that?_" Naruto asked as he heard the distant sounds of Kaguya screaming every swear word in the book.

"**Never you mind. By the way, I hope you finish your initiation early. It's that time of the month for Shukaku-chan again and I'm gonna need your assistance…again.**" Kagura said as she looked over the direction where Shukaku made their territory in her landmark.

"_I know, and you ladies never let me forget it._" Naruto grumbled and cut the connection, "_It's a nightmare every time…_"

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Ruby said as she opened her locker to retrieve Crescent Rose.

"Oh, who knows? So, you seem awfully chipper right now!" Yang noted as she finished equipping her Ember Celica.

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or 'getting-to-know-you' stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby declared and strokes Crescent Rose lovingly, sighing happily while Naruto shook his head as he geared up.

"Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna mature, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang told Ruby, making growl in irritation.

"Ugh, you sound like _Dad_!" Ruby complained, shoving Crescent Rose back into her locker and folding her arms, "Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink _milk_!"

"Which has done wonders, by the way." Naruto said with a grin as he looked at her breasts before looking back up, causing her to sputter in embarrassment, "As for your first question: Lots of Huntsmen and Huntresses work together and watch each other's backs. Meeting people help build trust and bonds, and I don't mean in the financial sense."

"But I rather go solo!"

"Then what about when we form teams? It's mandatory." Yang reminded her as Ruby then became nervous.

"Um, I don't know, I... I'll just be on your team or Naruto's or we all can be…" Ruby replied without looking at them.

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team, Rubes." Naruto said seriously after finishing loading Thorn and Petal and holstering them as Yang nervously grabbed her own hair and began stroking it with her hands.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but are you and Yang implying that you both don't wish to be on the same team as me?" Ruby asked angrily as she got into her faces, glaring cutely at them.

"What?! No? Of course we do! I just thought…I don't know, maybe it would help you…break out of that shell of yours!" Yang explained hastily.

"What the-?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell'!" Ruby ranted furiously, "That's absolutely-"

"Ridiculous! There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?" a lost Jaune suddenly said as he walked between the siblings as he looked for his locker.

"It's towards that wall." Naruto said, pointing towards said wall under a few windows after putting on Trickster.

"Oh! Thanks Naruto!" Jaune said gratefully and made a beeline for his location as Naruto turned to Ruby.

"Ruby, nothing in life is easy, like making new friends. You may get a homerun, you may strike out, but that doesn't mean you should stop trying. Everyone's aiming for the same thing here, no matter if they're upstanding or an ass. Nonetheless, if you want to partner up with either of us, we'll across that bridge when we get there." Naruto said and did a short appraise of Red Queen.

"Of course. With you armed with the knowledge of how teams are formed, I can be with you guys." Ruby agreed while Naruto and Yang look uncertain.

"I don't know, Ruby. Konan confided in see about how teams are formed, but they change up the ways every year, but I don't know how they're doing it this year." Naruto admitted, with a cloud of gloom appearing above Ruby's head as he put Red Queen on his back.

"What did they do last year then?" Yang inquired with Naruto having a thoughtful expression.

"The first person someone tags becomes their partner. From what Konan told me, it got pretty ugly." Naruto said and grimaced when Ruby started to panic again.

As Yang proceeded to calm Ruby down, Naruto could've sworn he heard thunder and looked over his shoulder to see a thundercloud. Curious, he left the sisters and walked through it to find Weiss in a scheme pose and a manic smile when he looked over her shoulder.

"Oh, hello Naruto!" said a cheerily voice, making him look up in surprise to find a familiar face, "Long time no see!"

It's a young woman almost as tall as Naruto with red hair tied in a waist-length ponytail with a bronze circlet, vivid green eyes with light green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes, pale white skin, a muscular figure with E-cup breasts, and wearing strapless leather split top under a low bronze V-neck, a large bronze gorget around her neck, a bronze bracelet and bracer on her left arm and wrist and a shoulder-length glove on her right arm, a red belted miniskirt with a pouch with her symbol and brown short shorts and a red drapery around her back, thigh-high bronze greaves and boots.

"Pyrrha Nikos? What a surprise! I didn't expect you!" Naruto said and passed by a shellshocked Weiss.

"Wait, what?" Weiss said as Naruto and Pyrrha fist-bumped each other, "You're friends with him Pyrrha, after what he did to you?!"

"What do you mean?" Pyrhha asked, confused.

"After what I did to her? What exactly are you accusing me of?" Naruto asked, narrowing his eyes.

"What do you think?! You broke her four-win winning streak at the Mistral Tournaments!" Weiss replied angrily.

"Hey, it's not like I decided to join the tournament to do just that. I actually lost a few of those tournaments myself, and learned from the experiences. Pyrrha was the best opponent I ever fought with." Naruto said with a smile.

"And I would love to have another go again. But this time, I'll come out on top." Pyrrha declared with fire in her eyes.

"Sounds great. I'll be looking forward to it." Naruto agreed and they shook hands.

"Ugh, you got to be kidding me." Weiss groaned and put a hand on her shaking head just as Jaune came out of nowhere over her shoulder.

"You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." Jaune introduced himself Casanova-style.

"Argh, you again?" Weiss said, getting even more irritated.

"Nice to meet you, Jaune!" Pyrrha greeted, walking forward, but Jaune pushes her aside.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." he said continues talking to Weiss.

"Uh, did he seriously just do that?" Naruto asked himself, looking at Jaune like an idiot, "To Pyrrha of all people just to court the rich bitch?"

"**I can only guess that the kid was smoking something.**" the Hachibi, Gyuki, said within Naruto's head, "**Who does that?**"

"_To quote Kaguya, Gyuki…massive idiots._" Naruto said as he watched the exchange between Weiss and Jaune.

"So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day." Jaune said, making Naruto face fault in the background.

"Oh, you've _got_ to be kidding me!/_Oh, you've got to be kidding me!_" Weiss and Naruto said/thought at the same time.

"Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed! So, been hearing rumors about teams~! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?" Jaune offered, getting close to an uncomfortable Weiss.

"_Why don't you buy a pet shark while you're at it!_" Naruto thought as he got up as Pyrrha stepped forward and got Jaune's attention, "_You…dumbass!_"

"Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-" Pyrrha started to say, but…

"You don't stay." Jaune said smoothly again and advanced on Pyrrha, "Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team."

"_This guy's read a book on how to pick up chicks. I know it._" Naruto thought t himself as he watched Weiss quickly get between the two, "_Think he read Tucker's book?_"

"**No, otherwise he'll be using less…appropriate terms.**" the Yonbi, Son Goku, piped up.

"Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Weiss asked has if Jaune was stupid.

"Not in the slightest, Snow Angel." Jaune countered gently, making Naruto looked white-eyed before face faulting again.

"_Snow Angel?! Really? Really?!_"

"_This._ Is. Pyrrha. Nikos."

"Hello again!" Pyrrha said, waving.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum."

"Never heard of it." Jaune said as Weiss scoffed.

"Like I said, She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record…until Namikaze ruined it." Weiss mumbled the last part.

"The what?" Jaune asked while trying to keep the confusion out of his voice.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" Weiss said loudly, waving her arms rapidly in anger as Jaune finally recognized her _from that_.

"That's _you_?! But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you." Pyrrha admitted, a bit embarrassed.

"So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask _her_ to be on your team?" Weiss asked the now depressed Jaune.

"I guess not…Sorry…" he mumbled, hanging his head.

Naruto however, scowled at that last sentence Weiss just uttered and looked at Pyrrha, who looked hurt at what she said.

"Typical elitist snob." Naruto growled as she turned Weiss towards him, "If that's the case, you don't deserve to be her partner."

"And you think you do?!" Weiss snapped at him.

"Better me or Jaune than you." Naruto replied, "Unlike you, at least we wouldn't partner up with her just because she's a celebrity."

"Wha-?! That is absolutely not true!" Weiss lied as Pyrrha went to comfort Jaune.

"Cheer up, Jaune! I believe you'd make a great leader!"

"D'oh, stop it!" Jaune said bashfully after brightening back up.

"Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!" Weiss snapped, trying to separate the two.

"Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?" Jaune offered in his Casanova mode while leaning into Weiss again.

"Alright, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help, please?!" Weiss whined.

A clicking sound was heard, with Jaune turning around in time to see Pyrrha's weapon Miló in Javelin Mode strike him in his hood and sending him wailing into a wall.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha apologized as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"**Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately.**" Glynda spoke through the intercom system.

Weiss passed by the prone Jaune without a second glance, with Pyrrha coming up next.

"It was nice meeting you, Jaune." Pyrrha said as she retrieved Miló and followed after Weiss as Jaune dropped to ground.

"Likewise." he groaned, slumping against the wall.

"You know, I think you have an admirer, buddy." Naruto said as he looked at the departing Pyrrha.

"Who? Weiss?" Jaune asked hopefully, making Naruto face fault for the third straight time as Ruby and Yang came up.

"I admit I can be dense myself sometimes, but your density is in the idiot territory." Naruto said as he got up.

"The lady-killer is having some trouble?" Yang asked.

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?" Jaune groaned in disappointment as he accepted Ruby's hand and uses her to lift himself up.

"'Snow Angel' _probably_ wasn't the best start." Yang told him as she and Naruto passed him by.

"You really need to recognize sarcasm buddy." Naruto told him over his shoulder.

"Come on Jaune, let's go." Ruby said as she led him and his damaged self-esteem out of the locker room.

"More like an ice queen…actually an ice bitch." Naruto said and frowned.

"You're really critical of her, aren't you?" Yang said quietly.

"My insults to her are to help her grow up and be a better person. When she becomes that, I'll stop. But it looks like that won't be happening anytime soon." Naruto stated as his mind wandered to their fellow blond.

He found it odd that Jaune didn't know exactly who Weiss, and Pyrrha really are, and even more confused that he didn't know about the tournaments. All Hunter-to-be knows everything Huntsmen and Huntresses related, and the fact that Jaune's lack of knowledge was getting a bit suspicious to Naruto, but he'll worry about that later.

* * *

**(Beacon Cliff)**

The Beacon Cliff is the sight of the beginning of the Beacon Initiation where it overlooks the forest where the initiation will take place. Right now, the first year students are standing on silver tiles in front of Professor Ozpin with a mug of coffee and Glynda with her tablet scroll. Naruto, who was at the far end, took a quick look to see Jaune next to him, followed by Ruby, Yang, until he moved his head to the side when Glynda threw a small Dust spell at him to get his attention since Ozpin was about to speak.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin stated as he looked among the students.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... _today_." Glynda announced.

"What? Ohhh…" Ruby whined at this unexpected development.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin advised them.

Naruto looked at Ruby as she whined some more, with Yang winking at him.

"That being said, for this year's initiation, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next _four_ years." Ozpin declared.

***glass shattering***

"**Whaaaat?!**"

Naruto could literally hear Ruby's world shattering into little shards of broken glass and immediately felt really bad for Ruby, and hoped that her luck wasn't so bad to pair her up with a certain heiress.

"See? I told you-" Nora said to Rin, but was interrupted by Ozpin as he started speaking again.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you _will_ die."

Jaune set out a short nervous laugh and gulped loudly while Nora looked way too happy, before Ozpin continued.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um, sir?" Jaune started to say while raising his hand.

"Good! Now, take your positions!" Ozpin instructed.

Everyone got into her battle stances on their own tile, readying to begin, except for Jaune, who still had his hand raise and was not in position like everyone else.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question." Jaune spoke up, not noticing the tile under Weiss launching her up into the air like a springboard and over the forest with others following suit, "So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin said as if commenting the weather.

"Oh, uh, I see..." Jaune said as he still failed to notice his fellow students being launched into the forest, "So, did you, like, hand out parachutes for us?"

Naruto turned his head towards Jaune with a look of disbelief. If they handed out parachutes, he would've known by now.

"Whoo-wee!" Nora yelled cheerfully as she was launched.

"No. You will be using your own 'landing strategy'." Ozpin said as Glynda gave the boy a calculating glare while Rin was launched.

"Uh-huh... Yeah." Jaune said slowly while still oblivious to what is happening.

Yang winked at Ruby and Naruto, the latter giving a thumb-up in return, put on her pair of aviator sunglass before getting launched.

"Woo-hoooooooo!" Yang yelled before Ruby, with a smile on her face at Naruto, joined her in the air.

"So, what exactly is a landing strateYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Jaune wailed at the last part as he was catapulted and sent soaring ungracefully into the air.

Naruto prepared for his own launch…yet nothing happened. Scowling, he stomped on his tile and looked at Glynda and Ozpin.

"Really? Really? Do you hate me that much to break my launchpad…_Professor Goodwitch_?" he asked, scowling at her.

"I don't hate you! Professor Ozpin has put on hold on yours so you two can talk." Glynda countered, with Naruto looking skeptical before turning his attention to Ozpin.

"Naruto, we found a Hell Gate." Ozpin said abruptly, with Naruto's eyes widening in surprise.

Hell Gates are monolithic structures that serve as portals between the Human World of Remnant and the Demon World of Makai. They started appearing years ago before Naruto came to Remnant, and they were mostly hidden underground until they rise up to unleash demons upon Remnant. Only the most experienced of Huntsmen and Huntress could fight the demons, since they're more powerful than the weakest Grimm. That is, until Naruto started his side-job as a Devil Hunter at the age of 9 after Shinigami revealed his heritage. While he had trouble at first in his early year, despite Konan training him in the shinobi arts, he started picking the demon apart more easily at the age of 12 using his parents' jutsu he learned from the Kyuubi twins, Kiyomi and Kurami. The Hell Gates were hardly to find, but they've been popping up recently and more frequently to the point they stick out like sore thumbs.

"Are you sure- Wait…you're having this initiation WHILE THOSE DEMONS ARE ON THE LOOSE?!" Naruto roared in rage, thinking about Ruby and Yang and what might happen should they encounter a demon.

They could handle the one's like Scarecrows, but not the ones like Faults, Assaults, and Blitz yet! They haven't gotten that far in that kind of training yet!

"Don't fret. Team Blood Gulch has carton off the area until your arrival. They're the only group of Hunters that can deal with demons of their caliber." Ozpin assured him, "And since you're the only one in the world who capable of defeating Greater Demons…"

Naruto nodded after calming down, "I understand… Once I deal with the boss demon guarding the Hell Gate, I can destroy it for good, and then get on with the initiation. But I doubt any partners will be left once I'm done."

"It's all right. Besides, we have an uneven number of students this year, so you can join a team of your choice should it come to that." Ozpin said.

"You'll be well compensated for the assignment. In addition to that, there will be something for you at the abandoned temple where the relics are; something we found in one of the caves in the forest that's tied to you. You'll know when you see it." Glyunda informed Naruto and typed some buttons on her tablet.

Naruto looked down when his platform shifted.

"We'll be launching you there directly. Good luck, Naruto." Glynda said.

Naruto grinned and nodded before being unexpectedly launched into the forest where the demons are, "Boooooo-yaaaaahahahahahahahah!"

"Only you Naruto, the descendant of Sparda, can end the threat of the Demon World invasion." Ozpin said and took a sip a coffee from his mug.

* * *

**(Emerald Forest)**

A bird Grimm was flying slowly and magnificently over the forest until it shrieked and exploded in a burst of feathers thanks to Ruby crashing into it.

"Birdie, no!"

Ruby fired a few rounds from Crescent Rose's Gun Mode to slow her down, then switched to Scythe Mode to catch the branch of a tree with her blade to descend to the ground safely.

Weiss summons a white snowflake glyph and leap off it to slow her own fall into the forest.

Nora sailed by Rin who spun in the air and used her weapons StormFlower, a pair of green-colored SMGs with axe-like blade attached under the barrels, to spiral around the trunk of a large tree and landed on the ground, brushing her clothes of dust before looking up to see Yang soaring past her.

"Woo-hooo! Yeah! Ally-oop!" Yang yelled as her used Ember Celica gauntlets and their recoil to "tree-surf" through the top of the forest, spinning in the air and laughing with each blast as she went further north, "Whoa-whoa!"

She crashes through the leaves of some trees while whooping and bounded off of two trees before rolling onto the ground.

"Nail it!" Yang boasted and ran off, unaware that she landed near a certain catgirl who began to trail her.

Pyrrha, with her weapon and shield Miló and Akoúo, used her shield Akoúo to tank through several trees before landing on a branch, shifted Miló into Rifle Mode to check her surroundings and saw a screaming Jaune falling helplessly into the forest. Pyrrha twirled Miló around as its transformed into its Javelin Mode, calculating her aim, and threw it as its recoil rocketed Miló deep into the forest until a dull "THUNK!" was heard.

"Thank you!" Jaune called in the distance.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha replied, waving.

Naruto's own landing strategy involved just soaring through the air and into the forest before landing on the ground on his feet and slid through the tree towards his destination while sensing the Hell Gate's presence as he got close.

"Let's see, there's the Hell Gate, some lesser demons, followed by a Greater Demon that's patrolling the area, and… Team Blood Gulch, a team of idiots who're the only Hunters capable of dealing with demons due their crazy planning and dumb luck similar to me. Yeah, this will be one fun initiation…" Naruto sighed and groaned before smirking.

Meanwhile in the middle of the forest, Ruby landed in a crouch and sped off with single goal in her mind.

"_Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Naruto! gotta find Yang, gotta find Naruto, gotta find...!_ Yang!? Naruto!? _Oh, this is bad, this is really bad... What if I can't find them? What if someone finds them first? Well, there's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny! ...I don't think he's very good in a fight, though. Ooh! What about Blake?! So mysterious, so calm... Plus she likes books! Then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her... Ugh!_ *******shakes her head******* _Okay... Who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Naruto, Jaune, Blake, aaaand..._"

Her train of thought was detail when someone crashed into her from above. Time seemed to slow down Ruby shook the cobwebs out of her head and cleared her vision to find herself looking into the eyes of Weiss, who was straddling her waist with a look of shock on her face.

"_Oh, no…_" Ruby thought as Weiss slowly got off of her, "_No…_"

There was a pause between them before Weiss turned on her heel and walked the other way, not caring about the rules of pair matching.

"Well, north is this way…"

Ruby followed after Weiss and watched as she struggled through the bushes and low tree branches.

"Don't follow me. I'm not being partners with _you_." Weiss snapped as she cleared the bushes.

"Oh-ho! So the big bad Schnee is going to break school rules? What would your family say huh?" Ruby countered as he walked in stride in her.

Weiss opened her mouth to retort, but failed to find the words to say as Ruby continued.

"Besides, the professors are monitoring us as we speak, and have no doubt mark us down as partners, so even if you "find another partner", they wouldn't count it since our eyes are met."

"…You sure thought a lot about this…"

"There's nothing to think about. At least I listened to Professor Ozpin despite my complaining."

They then stopped when they heard a voice above them.

"Come on! Come on! Stupid…!"

They looked up to see Jaune stuck to a tree thanks to Pyrrha's weapon embedded in the trunk, and was trying to pull it out until he saw the two and gave an embarrassed wave and laugh. Before Ruby could go to help him, Weiss grabbed her by her hood after realizing that Jaune would've been her next choice after leaving Ruby, but then again, Ruby was right about the rules.

"By no means does this make us friends." she said as she pulled Ruby in the direction they were walking.

"Hey, wait!" Ruby said as Weiss quickly dragged her way into more bushes.

"Wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here?!" Jaune yelled and waved his arms hopelessly.

"Jaune?"

He stopped and looked down to see his savior, Pyrrha.

"Do you... have any spots left on your team?"

"Very funny…" he said as he crossed his arms, but looks down and gives her a smile, which she returns.

Meanwhile, back with Ruby and Weiss…

"Geez, what's the hurry?" Ruby asked after pulling away from Weiss.

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow! I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your-" Weiss said as she looked away at Ruby, but was startled when she looked to the front to see Ruby leaning against a tree with a smirk on her face and arms crossed, "What the…?"

"You don't have to worry about me! Man, you really do judge a book by its book do you?" Ruby said and pushed herself off the tree.

"But, how did…" Weiss stuttered, slightly amazed.

"Why, my semblance, silly. Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters! You experienced the Ruby that is awkward around others, but now…" Ruby puts her arm around a skeptical Weiss' shoulders, "You're about to witness a Ruby who's the best in the world about what she does: slaying Grimm and demons. And one more thing…"

Ruby lets go of Weiss and adopts a serious expression.

"You may have high expectations, but I wasn't born in this world to live up to yours, and the same goes your you. I was born to be a Huntress, like my mother before me. And now, I'm gonna prove it."

Ruby suddenly whipped out Crescent Rose in Scythe Mode to behead a Beowolf lunging from behind her. Weiss gasped and jumped out of the way as another Beowolf lunged at her.

"Where'd they come from?!"

"The area's too closed off. Come on!"

Ruby grabbed Weiss and used her speed to get them out of there and to an open place where they can fight, while a pack of Beowolves with bony armor rushed after them.

* * *

**(Emerald Forest, Hell Gate Perimeter)**

"You're right on time, Naruto. The others are finishing up the lesser demons as we speak." a man in steel black armor with yellow lines said to an incoming Naruto.

"Thank you, Wash. Hopefully the cleaning up process doesn't involve one of Sarge's crazy plans that gets Grif killed?"

"Thankfully, We managed to avoid that scenario. There's a huge clearing a mile out from here where Caboose of all people spotted the Hell Gate and mistook it for a slide."

There was a huge explosion to the right in the distance.

"Ugh, its Sarge, I know it! Will you be okay here?"

"…Obviously. Now go stop them. Remember that there's an initiation going on."

Naruto watched as the armored man ran off, and then looked in the direction of the Hell Gate.

"Right, let's get this done…" he muttered as his right hand and arm was encased in a demonic gauntlet-like arm known as the Devil Bringer, and looked back towards where the initiation was taking place, "I'll be right there, Ruby, Yang…"

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

**Next time – **_**Chapter 04: Welcome to the Jungle **_**(tentative title)**

_-As the partner pairings work to get to the temple to complete the initiation, Naruto deals with the Greater Demon guarding the Hell Gate while his support, Team Blood Gulch, takes care of the escaping lesser demons._

**READER RESPONSE: **So, for those who are familiar with a certain iconic RoosterTeeth show, what do you think about "Team Blood Gulch" being a squad of Hunters?

* * *

**REFERENCES**

Naruto yelled like Kuzco from The Emperor's New Groove going down the waterfall when he was launched.

* * *

**Released: Saturday, October 25, 2014**


	5. Chapter 04: Welcome to the Jungle

**Author's Notes:** Glad to see the introduction of the Reds and Blues as Hunters got some great reception. I'm going to enjoy using them myself. You won't be seeing them much, but they will be support characters, and will appear whenever it's necessary.

This may be my last update for November, as I will have school stuff to do like a 3-5 page paper and a 9-nine paper to write; and finals to prepare for. I may add another update, but it depends if I have the time, so don't hold your breath. As for December, prepare for a lot of updates.

**-Review Responses**

**GreyMan19 – No, Rin's appearance is similar to Shikniful's drawing of Rin. And thanks for giving me the idea of making Team Blood Gulch a first response to unique cases.**

**VarKaim – That's my plan. And I'm going to do something special with Gilgamesh.**

**seventhharmony – Bayonetta? I don't know. Depends. Maybe in the future.**

**hollowichigo12 – What can I say? Even though the Naruto world exist within Remnant in this story, I wanted to do something different in respect to Monty. The story Naruto the Huntsmen also inspired me. For the woman, yeah, she blinked behind her mask, and I also noticed the siren. Reminded me of Date A Live when the Spatial Quakes appear.**

**Mr. Fallen – Beowulf has light-based abilities. It's Cerberus you're talking about.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, RWBY, or the other crossovers that'll appear, including any other crossovers that might appear.**

**Special credit and thanks to zemryx for letting me use the RWBY-ifyed Red Queen weapon from Devil May Cry 4 he drew on DeviantArt.**

**WARNING: Ruby will be a "bit" OOC in this chapter.**

* * *

**(Opening Theme: This Will Be the Day by Casey Lee Williams)**

* * *

**Chapter 04: Welcome to the Jungle**

* * *

**(Emerald Forest)**

"Helloooooooo? Is anyone out there? Helloooo?"

Yang was walking around, looking for everyone that may be her new partner. When she was launched, she traveled further into the forest thanks to her Ember Celica, and was quite a ways from Ruby, and possibly Naruto as well. While she would love to be Ruby's partner, she was serious about her being someone else's partner that would break her out of her shell.

She could only hope that she didn't run into with Weiss, who was proving Naruto's story about her true with every world that came out of her mouth.

But while it's cruel that she didn't want to be Ruby's partner, she would rather be Naruto's partner. Besides with her trying to corner Naruto so they could "do the deed", they were both kind of similar in personalities, and both worked together like a well-oiled machine. But her greatest wish is that somehow, someway, all three of them would be on the same team together along with someone else that would work well with them and balance out their personalities, like the stoic and quiet Blake.

In another words, Yang's preferred arrangement would be her and Naruto as partners with Ruby and Blake finding each other and becoming partners. Then they would form a team of herself, Naruto, Ruby, and Blake.

However, she was prepared for the possibility of that not happening, and had the sinking suspicion that her ideal team setup was a bust.

"I'm getting bored here!" she shouted before hearing some rustling in the bushes behind her and turned around, "Is someone there?"

She went to the bushes to take a peek.

"Naruto? Ruby? Is that you?" she asked before hearing a low, inhuman growl, and looked up to find the source, "Nope!"

She dodge rolled to the side as a large Bear Grimm called an Ursa charged out of the bushes to take a bite out of her. Yang righted herself and activated her Ember Celica Shot Gauntlets before sensing another Ursa who flanked her from behind. She backflipped over it as its fellow Ursa charged at her, only to get blasted back by a fiery punch. The second Ursa made another run at Yang, but she countered by ducking under its swipe and delivered several machine gun-style punch before finishing up with a kick to send the Grimm back.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you? Or a guy with blonde hair like mine with a big ass sword on in back?" she asked, only to receive a couple growls in response, "You know, you could just say "no", right?"

One of the Ursa took a couple of swipes at her, but Yang backflipped out of the way and laughed.

"Geeeez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba-" Yang started to say tauntingly when a single strand of her golden blonde hair falls in front of her face and lands on the ground, "You..."

Her shook with anger as she closed her eyes and opened them to reveal red eyes, making the Ursai look at each other in confusion.

"**YOU FUCKING MONSTERS!**" she screamed as an inferno enveloped her as she charged forward, "**PHOENIX BARRAGE!**"

She targets the first Ursa and delivers a devastating combo of fire-infused melee blows before unleashing a powerful punch that sent the offending Ursa through several trees that set them on fire. The other Ursa runs over, but was stopped cold at Yang's killing intent as a burning tree falls into the ground behind her, giving off an intimidating image.

"**What, bitch?! You want some, too?!**" she yelled as stood her ground and prepared to give the remaining Ursa a beating of a lifetime.

The Ursa reared back and prepared to strike…when a whirling noise is heard at the same time, followed by a "thunk", making the Ursa freeze. The Ursa whines before falling down a second later to reveal Blake Belladonna with her Gambol Shroud in Kusarigama Mode in the Bear Grimm's back, making eye contact with Yang.

Her eyes returned to normal and panted in exhaustion while Blake recalls her weapon back to her, sheathing it on her back, and smirked at her new partner.

What she didn't expect as Yang coming towards her and lunging at her for a hug.

"Blakey!" Yang squealed.

"Gah! Let go of me, you fiend!" Blake shrieked, her arms and leg flailing.

* * *

**(Emerald Forest, Hell Gate)**

Naruto finally arrived in a large clearing to spot the ominous Hell Gate, and noticed a large green crack in it.

"_Looks like the boss demon is out and about…_" he noted and looked around to see large, glowing red seeds, "_These are Chimera Eggs, freshly laid…which means…_"

Naruto closed his eyes, feeling his primary element, the wind, and his opened his eyes and turned to see a giant serpent flying around the perimeter, shooting out Chimera Eggs that were going to hatch soon like the ones around him.

After grumbling and flicking his wrist, Naruto sped around and gathered the Chimera Eggs in one spot before jumped back away from the pile with an egg in hand. Throwing it up, he reared back and kicked the egg into the pile. The eggs then flew into the forest and bounced around the trees as an egg the giant serpent shot at Naruto, who activated Trickster into Combat Mode and kicked it directly at the serpent along with the rest of the eggs that headed toward the serpent.

This caught the serpent's attention as its mouth opened up, revealing a female plant-like humanoid with an upper-half as the eggs impacted her face one by one.

"**The hell- Argh! Who the hell are you?! ****Another Sparda?!**" she roared as she got close.

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Devil Hunter and Huntsman-in-training. And you must be Echidna the She-Viper. Didn't you learn your lesson the last time you invaded the Demon World? Guess you want to make it 0-3 since you're back." Naruto said before jumping to avoid the demoness' tail whip and took a lazy seat on a tree branch.

"**Your scent is the same as the other two! ****So you're the new Descendant of Sparda? You have the same blood in your veins as Dante, my killer!**"

"You mean Uncle Dante. Don't worry, for he's in Makai with his wives Trish and Lady, enjoying their retirement alongside the others, so you have me to deal with."

"**Instead I do. Something tells me that your blood will be better flowing through the veins of my children.**"

"Sorry She-Viper, but you're not my type. I better my girls with a lower-half with a nice set of legs and an ass." Naruto countered while making gagging noises, causing multiple tickmarks to appear on Echidna's head as he continued, "And you, you have none, which makes me question how you manage to get dates with the fellas in Makai in the first place. How do you reproduce by the way? Oh wait, don't answer that. I'm sure that mouth of yours no matter how disgusting it is does the trick, which means that you're a primary source for a guy's frustration, right?"

"**Enough of your jokes, half-breed!**" Echidna shrieked as she charged at Naruto in her serpent form, "**You shall pay my losses by your family so I can have my revenge!**"

Naruto grinned as he changed his Red Queen to Battle Mode, "Come them. Uncle Dante may have killed you anti-climatically, but let's see what kind of Devil Arm you'll make after I turn your ass into fertilizer!"

Echidna screeched and flew towards a Naruto, who gave off a fanged grin and swung Red Queen at her.

* * *

**(Emerald Forest, Ruby and Weiss' predicament)**

After escaping the enclosed place, Ruby brought Weiss to a small clearing where the trees won't get in the way as the Beowolves caught up with them. While Ruby dealt with the Beowolves effortlessly, Weiss was having a difficult time with them.

She deflected a swipe from a Beowolf with her Multi Action Dust Rapier Myrtenaster, but got pushed back in a circle of prowling Beowolves.

"_Remember your training, Weiss._" Weiss thought as she went through her dueling motions, "_Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward…not that forward! Slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and… NOW!_"

Weiss dashed forward with the Fire Dust set in Myrtenaster and targeted the Beowolf that attacked her, just when Ruby suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"**Mirage Moon!**" she shouted and sliced through the Beowolf with her speed.

However her sudden appearance and defeat of the Beowolf startled Weiss as she yelled out and accidently swung Myrtenaster in a random direction and created a line of fire that set a tree on fire that traveled to other trees and set them ablaze.

"What the-?" Ruby started to say, distracted by the fire, but quickly defended against a Beowolf's attack that knocked her back into Weiss, "Gah! Watch it, will you?!"

"Excuse me! You attacked out of turn! I could have killed you!" Weiss snapped at her with a bit of concern.

"You'll have to try a lot harder than _that_, princess..." Ruby muttered as she rolled her eyes.

The two stood back-to-back as the pack of Beowolves growled around them. Ruby then flared her killing intent, a trick she learned from Naruto, as she reloaded Crescent Rose at the same time a burning time fell near her. Weiss shivered at the killing intent flared by Ruby, wondering what it was, but the burning tree reminded her of the dire situation she and her new partner was in.

"We have to _go_!" Weiss said, reaching out for Ruby's arm, but wasn't in time as Ruby used the recoil of her Crescent Rose to rocket towards the Grimm, "Ruby, you dolt!"

By the time Weiss took five steps, Ruby appeared next to her in a flash after bounding off the trees slashing the Beowolves, and sheathed Crescent Rose on her back, just as all the Beowolves fell to the ground in bloody pieces. Ruby then grabbed Weiss around her waist and sped out of there before the fire could engulf them, stopping a safe ways from the small forest fire.

"You stupid dolt! We could've gotten killed!" Weiss screeched as she pushed herself away from Ruby's grip when they landed, "If you had exercised even the _slightest_ amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!"

"If you have enough energy to rant about me saving both our butts, then I suggest we get a move on before all the relics are gone." Ruby told her bluntly and walked off.

"Since when have you've gotten so smart all of a sudden?" Weiss asked as she caught up to Ruby, "And we're going the wrong way!"

"We're not going the wrong way." Ruby said while ignoring the first question and looking up at the sky to view the sun's position.

"We are if you're looking up at the sky like that!"

"_She's got money for brains, this one…_" Ruby thought to herself before stopping, "Okay then, Princess. You can lead us since you believe you know where the temple is."

"For once, you're being smart, unlike those other times." Weiss said and went a different direction before bumping Ruby's shoulder with her own as she pass, "Come now."

As Weiss walked off in a completely different direction, Ruby channeled all of her inner rage at her partner's attitude into her unfolded Crescent Rose and slices a group of trees down. They fell down behind her as she refolded and sheathed it back.

"_What I wouldn't give to turn back time…_"

* * *

**(Emerald Forest, Hell Gate Area)**

**(Cue Battle Theme: The Viper (Echidna Battle) from Devil May Cry 4)**

Echidna flew around the perimeter screaming as Naruto rode on her body with Red Queen stabbed into her scales, trying to get him off. She did try and fire her Chimera Eggs at Naruto, only for him to shoot them into pieces with Thorn and Petal.

Naruto then jumped when he nearly hit a tree and used this Devil Bringer to pull himself back onto Echidna. He ran down her body, leapt off it onto a tree, and bounded off it to deliver a Rider Kick that sent her back into the clearing.

"**I will never lose to a Sparda again! I will kill you!**" Echidna screeched as her upper body appeared.

Naruto used his Devil Bringer to latch onto her body and pulled himself close to slash her several times before executing a Roulette Spin spinning slash that forced her to return to her serpent form. She flew around him, expecting him to escape her vortex, but he just stood there and yawned, moving his head to the side when her spiked tail nearly whipped him in the face. She then came down to chomp on him and succeed, but he exploded in a burst of flames, making her cry out in pain as the real Naruto appeared from behind a tree after using a Fire Style: Exploding Shadow Clone Substitution Jutsu. Rushing forward, he delivered a Rider Kick that sent her into another tree.

"A minute in and already this is too easy. Are you even trying, dearie?" Naruto asked in the usual Sparda-style taunting manner.

Echidna shrieked in rage and took to the air, her tail splitting into several tentacles before planting herself in the ground like a spider, with an egg sac above Naruto, birthing Chimera Eggs.

"Sorry, but I already had scrambled eggs for breakfast." Naruto said, spinning Red Queen like a helicopter to take out the eggs, "And your's look unappetizing."

Echidna was about to taunt him, thinking that her babies would do the trick, but then felt extreme pain as Naruto ruthlessly attacked her egg sac like a speed bag with a barrage of punches enhanced by his Devil Bringer followed up by with a revved up Red Queen that sliced through hers sac like a hot knife through butter that forced her out of her spider form.

"**My children! You bastard!**" Echidna screamed in pain.

"Sorry about that dearie, but having you around is more than enough." Naruto replied as he dug in his ear with his normal hand, "Oops!"

He used Hiraishin to dodge Echidna's lunge and followed her with his eyes as she went into the edge of the battlefield, weaving in and out of trees. Naruto whipped out Thorn and Petal and fired, riddling her with bullets until she came out to try and eat him, but recoiled with Naruto blasted her in the mouth in Thorn and Petal's double-barreled Revolver Magnum Mode. She attempted this maneuver twice, yet got the same result, until she popped out and used her hair as a whip to tie him up. Naruto barely dodged the attack and fired the spectral arm of his Devil Bringer into her face, stunning her.

She held her head in pain, allowing Naruto leap up, stab her in her chest with Red Queen, and proceed to rev it with his normal hand and continuously punch her in the face with his Devil Bringer.

As Echidna's body racked in pain, she had the feeling of déjà vu, as Naruto was using the same strategies as Nero and Dante, yet this Sparda was combining and adding on to them.

And that really sucked for her, until she had enough when Naruto pulled out Red Queen and slashed her upwards with High Roller upwards slash before landing on the ground and planting the now smoking Red Queen in the ground since it was too hot to hold.

One of the weaknesses of Red Queen (until Naruto can improve it) is that while it can use specific Dust to heat the blade allowing it to slice through objects with ease, the function only lasts for three minutes until it's too hot to hold, and requires for it to cooldown for about 30 seconds until it can be usable again. Naruto didn't mind, but prefers not to have his hand welded onto the handle of Red Queen.

"**PLAYTIME'S OVER!**"

Small tendrils came out of Echidna's wound and wrapped around her upper body that triggered her Devil Trigger-like state, with her eyes turning yellow and her body gaining a yellow Aura-like glow.

"**DIE!**"

"And I thought Yang's and Ruby's periods were scary…" Naruto mused, pointing Red Queen at the charging Echidna and shot her with Thorn and Petal's Magnum Revolver Mode.

**(Battle theme fade out)**

* * *

**(Meanwhile, on the other side of the Emerald Forest)**

Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc are making their way through Emerald Forest when Jaune heard a far off noise and turns to look.

"Did you hear that?" he asked as Pyrrha looked around.

"Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy."

They continue onwards with Jaune not paying attention as Pyrrha brushed away a branch that accidently smacked Jaune right in the face, flooring him hilariously.

"Jaune?! I'm sorry!" Pyrrha said as Jaune laughed it off with a hint of frustration.

"It's okay. Just a scratch!" Jaune assured her as she noticed the gash on his cheek.

"Why didn't you activate your Aura?" she questioned as he got up.

"Huh?"

"Your Aura." Pyrrha repeated, thinking that he didn't hear the first time.

"Gesundheit." Jaune replied, with multiple question marks appearing above Pyrrha for a moment.

"Uh, Jaune, do you... know what Aura is?" Pyrrha asked, frowning at the blonde Casanova-wannabe.

"Psch, of course I do!" Jaune replied instantly while avoiding eye contact with his partner, "I know _exactly_ what Aura is. Do _you_ know what Aura is?"

Pyrrha appeared insulted for a little bit with tickmark on her head before shaking them off and smiled. While finding it odd that Jaune didn't know the common knowledge that up-and-coming Hunters shoulder know before coming to a school like Beacon, she decided to explain anyway.

* * *

**(Hell Gate)**

**(Cue Battle Theme: The Viper (Echidna Battle) from Devil May Cry 4)**

Naruto rolled out of away of an empowered Echidna's lunge, but failed to notice her tail, which knocked him into a tree. Echidna charged again with her mouth opened to devour him, but Naruto substituted himself with a Lava Style: Exploding Shadow Clone Substitution Jutsu that filled Echidna's mouth with lava the moment Echidna closed her mouth on it. She howled and threw up the lava as Naruto reappeared in the middle of the field while putting on sunglasses.

"_Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?_"

"_Uh... yeah._"

Echidna shrieked and shot up hordes of Chimera Eggs that quickly hatched into Chimeras that surrounded Naruto, who closed his eyes to concentrate as a flow of crimson energy outlined his body.

"_With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals._"

"_What about monsters?_"

In an explosion of energy, Naruto's Aura flared and formed into a form similar to that of a Version 1 Bijuu Chakra Cloak with long rabbit-like ears and three long fox tails, and his pupils turning into slits and his Devil Bringer turning from blue to an orange-red color. Naruto's eyes flashed as he used his Devil Bringer to snatch the now cooled off Red Queen back to him and twirling it to the ground, the force burning Echidna and her Chimera.

"_No.__ Unlike the demons from the Demon World, the creatures of Grimm we fight lack a soul, and are the manifestation of anonymity._ _They are the darkness, and we are the light._"

Giving a fanged grin, Naruto crouched down wielding Red Queen in a reverse grip, and disappeared in a blur, bounding off the trees in the blink of an eye and slicing through the Chimera with ease.

"_R__ight, that's why we fight them!_"

Echidna let out a Sonic Roar that blew Naruto back. He retaliated by using his Devil Bringer to latch onto her and reeled himself in to deliver a devastating dropkick to Echidna that planted her to the ground. Naruto then jumped off her and began to rain an endless barrage of stomps and kicks augmented by his Trickster Shot Greaves. Echidna screamed, turning into her serpent form to break Naruto's combo. Flying up, Echidna reverted back to her humanoid form and planted her split tails completely into the ground unlike her spider form, assuming a lotus position on the ground.

"_It's not about why; it's about knowing. Understanding dark and light helps us manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both. By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura. You protect yourself and your soul when fighting._"

Naruto rushed forward and threw Red Queen at Echidna with the spectral arm of his Devil Bringer, at the same time her split tails came up from the ground to skewer him.

"_It's like a force field!_"

"_Yes, if you want to look at it that way._"

The tails broke upon contact with Naruto's Aura as Red Queen embedded itself into Echidna's chest. Naruto reeled himself in onto her petal and revved Red Queen, making the Greater Demon wail in pain as a blue sphere of spiraling energy formed in his demonic arm.

"Time to say buh-bye, plant lady." Naruto said and drilled the sphere into her body, "**Devil Bringer Rasengan!**"

Echiha screeched from the extreme pain caused by Red Queen's revving and the demonic Rasengan and was forced to use the last bit of her energy as a burst to knock him off her, failing but managing out to cancel his Devil Bringer Rasengan. She then tugged herself out of the ground and took to the air to get him to fall, but Naruto dispelled his Rasengan and tried to latch onto her with his Devil Bringer. She countered by hair whipping him away, but growled when she felt his Devil Bringer on the snake-part of her body.

"**If you want to be taken for a ride that badly, then let me take you for a spin!**" she said as she flew higher into the middle of the air.

"Oh~, crap~!" Naruto yelled as he held on for dear life.

**(Battle music fade out)**

* * *

**(Meanwhile, in another area of Emerald Forest)**

Ling Rin stood atop of a pair of King Taijitu snake Grimm she has just slain. Her weapons, a pair of SMGs with axe-like blade attachments named StormFlower, slid under her sleeves as she brushed herself off until she heard a strange, animal-like nose above her. She looked up in time to see Nora hanging upside-down from a tree and kiss her on the cheek before their eyes met.

"I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like or does." Rin said, giggling at her friend's antics as Nora poked her on the nose.

"Boop!"

* * *

**(Beacon Cliff)**

"As expected, the odd one out is Naruto. The last pair has been formed, sir." Glynda informed Ozpin as they checked the progress of the first-year students, "Nora Valkyrie and Ling Rin. Poor girl... I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, she and Naruto are probably better off than Miss Nikos."

"Mmmm…"

"I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. It's even more odd that I can't find any record of him attending a school for Hunters before coming here to Beacon." Glynda noted before deactivating her tablet scroll, "I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes. Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year? … Professor Ozpin?"

"…"

Ozpin didn't answered as he watched live footage of a bored Ruby sitting cross-legged on the grass picking it and yawning while her partner Weiss paces around her in random directions.

* * *

**(Emerald Forest, Ruby and Weiss)**

"It's definitely this way… I mean... this way! It's _definitely_ this way… Alright, it's official: We passed it."

"Is it really too hard to just admit that you are no idea where we're taking us?" a completely annoyed and slightly ticked off Ruby asked as she kipped up.

"Because I know _exactly_ where we're going! We're going... to... the forest temple!" Weiss replied a bit lamely.

Ruby facepalmed herself and growled in frustration.

"Oh, stop it! You don't know where we are, either!"

This time, Ruby started punching herself on her head as her frustration increased.

"Hitting yourself is not helping!"

"Well, at least I'm not pretending like I know everything, and exactly knew where we're going before you hijacked it!"

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"It means that you bossing me around is getting us nowhere!"

"I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that!"

"Then let's get back on track! The reason I was looking up at the sky was because I was using it as a compass to see if we're heading the right direction! The temple's to the north, remember?!"

"What?! How does that-"

"Of course…you wouldn't know anything about that, acting like you're so perfect." Ruby said as she went to head in the right direction to the temple.

"I'm. Not. Perfect! Not yet... But I'm still leagues better than you." Weiss countered and pushed Ruby out of the way of her path.

Ruby snapped.

The next thing Weiss knew, Ruby was in front of her with Crscent Rose unfolded. Before she could react, Ruby slashed down at her vertically in the blink of an eye, tearing the top of her Hunter outfit down the middle. Weiss screamed as she grabbed her clothes to keep them from falling apart and sank to the ground as Ruby put away Crescent Rose. Weiss was about to verbally lash out at Ruby, but faltered when Ruby glared at her with vicious eyes.

"Ever since I was nearly killed by a Beowolf when I was six-years-old, I trained to become a Huntress. You? I heard it took a kidnapping to discover that you could fight and trained afterwards. You don't even know me at all, but between the two of us, you're the one that's weak and pathetic, and I'm the one who's leagues better than you since we're miles apart in experience. If you want to pass this initiation, then pick yourself up and follow me, or you can continue to sit there and whine about your clothing like a sniveling little rich _bitch_!"

With that, Ruby turned on her heel and stormed off while putting on her headphones, ignoring Weiss' insults and shouting for her to come back.

* * *

**(Emerald Forest, The Temple)**

"Think this is it?" Yang asked as she and her partner stepped out of the bushes and into a clearing that revealed the ruins of circular stone temple with platforms holding several black and gold objects.

Blake gave Yang a silent, incredulous look before giving her a small smile and headed down the hill with Yang following until they reached the temple.

"Chess pieces?" Blake wondered upon closer inspection of the objects.

"Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here." Yang noted.

"Well, I guess we should pick one." Blake said with Yang nodding and looking around before approaching one of the relics.

"Hmmmm..." Yang eyes a golden knight chess piece and picks it up, "How about a cute little pony?"

"Sure." Blake agreed and picked up a second golden knight piece.

"That wasn't so hard!" Yang said cheerfully as they met in the center of the temple.

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Blake agreed as they shared a smile until they heard a loud, girly scream in the distance.

"Some girl is in trouble!" Yang exclaimed as she turned towards the direction of the scream, "Blake, did you hear that?"

Blake didn't answer as she noticed something in the sky.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, at the Hell Gate Perimeter)**

Several people in different color armor were finishing up their demon hunting when they heard the screamed in the distance.

"What. Was. That?" a guy in cobalt armor asked as he failed to hit a Chimera with a sniper rifle.

"Sounds like a girl's in trouble!" his teammate in pink armor said and jumped back from a Chimera that tried to latch onto them, "Hey now!"

"Too bad it wasn't Grif. He screams like a girl in his sleep." a gruff voice came from a guy in red armor as he used his shotgun to finish off a hatching Chimera Seed.

"Oh yeah?! How would you know?!" a fat guy in orange armored countered before jumping away from a Chimera, "Waah!"

"Woah guys, let's not go there!" the aqua armored guy said as he stabbed through a a Scarecrow with an energy sword.

"Idiots." a woman in cyan armored muttered after kicked a few Chimera Seeds away, with one of them nearby hitting the team's blue armored comrade, who walked into his sixth tree because his helmet was shorting out.

* * *

**(Temple)**

"Blake, did you hear that?" Yang asked her partner again, "What should we do? Blake?"

She turned to see Blake's bow twitching as she pointed up where she saw Ruby was falling…

"Heads uuuuuuuup!"

And Naruto was in the sky as well, revving his blade into the chest of a screaming Echidna again as they sped towards the ground.

"Yahoo!"

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

_**Next time –**_ **Chapter 05:** **The New Rookie Nine**

_-The temple is the place to be, as nine of the first year students gather to collect their relics and take on the creatures of darkness. Can they work together to take them on, and what is the artifact Ozpin left for Naruto at the temple? Which team will Naruto find himself on as the odd man out?_

After-chapter note: Okay, I'll consider Glynda being in Naruto's harem, though I still trying to figure out how the hell to do that. Maybe I'll consider Emerald too, but no promises. Penny, I don't know, and I'm on the fence with Coco. It all depends on future events of RWBY.

* * *

**Naruto 698 reaction:** I'm a lemon. I am not happy, but then again, I'm not at all surprised. The chapter started out awesome, before it started to blow with each page turned. Naruto x Sasuke is pretty much confirmed; Naruto x Sakura, Naruto x Hinata, and Sasuke x Sakura be damned. I knew the blonde idiot would "confess" his love for Sasuke. I swear I get confused whether Naruto is a show about awesome ninjas or a high school soap opera. Maybe it's a good thing that the series' coming to an end, because I don't know how much more of this lovefest I can stomach. And I'm sure both Naruto and Sasuke will need a "hand" after that epic fight they had. On an unbiased standpoint, it's a great heart-to-heart chapter for the near-end of the Naruto manga.

**RWBY V01E12 reaction:** Asskickings here. Jaw-dropping reveals there! Mass Guesses for everyone! Volume 3 cannot get here sooner! Here's my highlights: RWBY did well to hold out until the others teams besides CRNL got there. Team CFVY completely one-upped Team JNPR in terms of awesomeness. Still, I really wanted to see what Velvet's weapon could do. Oh well. But man, Coco. Coco. She shot up the list of the most awesome ladies in RWBY. She went DMC4 Pandora on those Grimm! So that day was save and Roman is caught, or is he?

I believe the whole Grimm incident was designed to relive Ozpin of security and hand it to Ironwood, who I'm really suspicious of (because he somehow reminds me of Naruto's Danzo). Also, I know Roman got caught on purpose, and it's related to what Cinder did on the computers during the Dance Dance Infiltration episode. Since everyone went right for her and her crew, I bet she uploaded a virus that will allow control over those new robots, and Roman's there to control them. As for the White Fang, I firmly believe that Adam is the leader of White Fang, unless proven otherwise, but I believe he is.

The next volume will no doubt be a tournament arc like the Dark Tournament arc in Yu Yu Hakusho before Cinder's plan comes to fruition, and I can't say this enough, but it's be awesome! I hope we get more Neo though.

**Naruto 699/700 reaction:** It's the end of an era, or is it? Overall, the series was all kinds of awesome, but at times totally removed from reality. Sasuke monologues while he gets off scot-free, Kakashi's the new Hokage, and Naruto gets a new arm. What more can we get? Why a timeskip where the kids are grown up, the adults get old (and fat in Anko's case; not cool by the way), and the new generation has kids without the slightest bit of romance in the series along with finally…glaring plotholes. But there's a Part 3 "miniseries" coming out that I hope they'll be addressed. But respite the nonexistence of romance, count me an extremely happy NaruHina fan that Naruto and Hinata got together in the end. I mean seriously, did some of you really think that Naruto and Sakura would get together in the end? It was pretty well established that Sakura loved Sasuke, but I digress. I started Naruto in 2005, and it's been a hell of a nine year run. Thank you, Kishimoto-sensei for a great and awesome story…even if you're a troll sometimes. Looking forward to The Last movie and the "mini-series", as well as other future works.

* * *

**Released: Friday, November 7, 2014**


	6. Chapter 05: The New Rookie Nine

**Author's Notes:** Enjoy this update, for there won't be another for this story until all my finals are over. The next one will definitely be Bonds of an Uzumaki in December once my beta-reader gets his Internet back up. In other news, I've read some possible spoilers for the new The Last: Naruto the Movie, and while it looks promising, the fact that it's a love story set TWO years after the final battle makes me want to jump off Mount Fuji. It's ridiculous. But enough about that. Enjoy the latest chapter of Shinigami's Devil Huntsmen! HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

**-Review Responses**

**Cobalt Striker Gundam – It depends on my mood.**

**Duanemaster – Tell me about it. I bet Sasuke cheated on Sakura because there's no way that Sakura's the mother with Sarada wearing those glasses like Karin. We barely saw Anko and Kurenai, and the next time they show up, they lost their sexy figures :(**

**hollowichigo12 – I fear for the "Naruto New Era Opening Project".**

**GODHAND Gene – Like I said, Naruto is good, but its biggest flaw is that its totally removed from reality. That's why there's fanfiction. Also, if the spoilers I read about The Last: Naruto the Movie are true, you're gonna **_**LOVE**_** it lol.**

**Hakuryukou79 – Damn straight.**

**SevenKings – I know about the Devil Arms. It's just that Echidna's gained experience fighting the Sparda clan and is more resilient.**

** – All being COMPLETELY random.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, RWBY, or the other crossovers that'll appear, including any other crossovers that might appear.**

**Special credit and thanks to zemryx for letting me use the RWBY-ifyed Red Queen weapon from Devil May Cry 4 he drew on DeviantArt.**

* * *

**(Opening Theme: This Will Be The Day by Casey Lee Williams)**

* * *

**Chapter 05: The New Rookie Nine**

* * *

**(Ruby and Weiss)**

"Ruby! I told you this was a terrible idea!"

"You're the one who was complaining about us not making it to the temple in time, and I improvised, so stop whining!"

"I am so NOT whining! More like fearing for my life, and my top coming off thanks to you!"

"Then you're in the wrong profession! If you fear for your life _and_ your outfit, then you have no business becoming a Huntress!"

"I rather fight as a Huntress to live, thank you very much!"

"To live? Not protect everyone else and the world? You should've stayed in Atlas!"

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"You're failing to convince me!"

"I'll prove it to you!"

"Then jump! We're below the temple!"

"Are you INSANE?!"

"…"

"Oh, you insufferable little red-!"

* * *

**(Abandoned Temple)**

"Blake, did you hear that? What should we do? Blake?"

Yang turned to see Blake's bow twitching as she pointed up where she saw Ruby was seen falling…

"Heads uuuuuuuup!" Ruby wailed, her arms flapping and flailing.

She was on a crash course for the ground, until Jaune came flying out of nowhere and crashed into her, making them both crash into a tree near Yang and Blake.

"Oohhhh... What _was_ that?" Ruby groaned, dizzy-eyed as stars and Grimm circled around her head until she shook them off.

"Eh-hem!"

Ruby looked up to see Jaune hanged upside down from a tree branch above her.

"Hey Ruby…" he greeted, making Ruby sweatdrop.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake questioned her dumbstruck partner.

"I…" Yang started, but was interrupted by a whoop from above.

"Yahoo~!"

With Red Queen skewered in Echidna, Naruto poured at his strength into his arms and sword and used them to hammer Echidna to the ground, burying her upper body in the soil. Kicking off her, he pulled Red Queen out, landed on the ground, and flicked Echidna's blood of the blade.

"Well what do you know? Fertilizer for the forest." Naruto mused as he planted Red Queen in the ground and leaned on it, "It suits you."

"**Grrrrr…**"

"Uh, did Naruto just nail a Greater Demon into the ground?"

"I…"

"YEEEE-HAAAAW!"

Before Yang could attempt to answer her partner again, she was interrupted by several crashing noises in the forest with an Ursa coming out, arms flailing. Then, a pink bolt of energy blasted it in the back, making it collapse to ground and depositing its rider.

"Awwww... It's broken. Eeeeeerrrrrrrruuuuuuu~" Nora said and observed her carcass of her prey as Rin finally caught up to her after jumping through trees and landing on the carcass.

"Nora! Please… Don't ever do that again!" Rin whined and panted, and looked up to find a pink dotted outline of where her partner and groaned when she realized that Nora's run off again, "Nora~"

"Oooohh..." Nora whistled as she was now in the temple, starting at a golden rook relic before swiping it, causing stars and her symbols to appear with a pink backgroundas she dances and singings with the rook piece, "_**I'm Queen of the Castle! I'm Queen of the Castle!**_"

"NORA!"

"Hee hee hee! Coming Rin!" Nora called out with a salute and skipped back to her friend and partner with the relic in hand.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"

"I…"

Yang was interrupted once again as a shrill screech as heard, and Pyrrha Nikos ran out of the forest with a Death Stalker scorpion Grimm was on her rear as it uproots loads of trees as it chased her. Pyrrha jumped and dodged its giant claws and continued running for her life.

"Jaune?!" Pyrrha called out for her partner, hoping he fell where she is now.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted back, glad Pyrrha has arrived.

"Woah! A Death Stalker!" Ruby exclaimed before running off the branch and jumping to the ground.

"Ruby!" Jaune whined after her.

"Naruto!" Yang said excitedly as Naruto arrived at the temple.

"Still alive Yang, Blake. Nice!" Naruto greeted as Ruby landed next to him in a roll just as she arrived at the temple, "Hey Rubes!"

"Naruto!" Ruby squealed and hugged him.

"Ruby!"

"Yang!"

Ruby and Yang were about to hug when…

"Nora!" Nora shouted excitedly coming between and knocking them off balance.

As Echidna tried to get out of her predicament, the Death Stalker continued to chase Pyrrha around.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake asked, this time a bit amused, due to her partner growling and getting annoyed and irritated with tickmark on her head (with Nora playfully mimicking her) before her Aura erupted in a burst of fire as she eyes turned red.

"**I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something **_**crazy**_** happens again?!**" Yang yelled in absolute fury.

Naruto checked his watch, counting down to two seconds as Yang cooled down; Rin ran over to the ditzy Nora; and Blake and Ruby looking up.

"Oh boy… Yang? Naruto?" Ruby said, drawing Naruto's attention upward while Yang groaned in exasperation.

Up in the sky, Weiss was hanging on the talon of a giant Nevermore bird Grimm that she and Ruby arrived on with one arm while the other was trying to keep her torn top on and not expose herself.

"How could you leave me?!" she wailed as she hung on for dear life.

"I did say "jump", you idiot!" Ruby countered.

"She's gonna fall." Blake said simply.

"She claims she's _leagues better than me_, so she'll be fine." Ruby assured them sarcastically.

"Couldn't be further from the truth than that." Naruto snorted as they saw Weiss lost her grip on the talon, "You ruined her outfit for that remark, did you?"

"Yep!"

"Uh guys, she's falling." Rin deadpanned.

Meanwhile, Jaune managed to free himself from the tree and saw Weiss falling. Grinning at his opportunity to impress her, he jumped off the branch with him arms outstretched, and caught her as tree seemed to slow down between them.

"Just…dropping in?" he asked in full Casanova mode as he smiled at her, but Weiss was speechless and looked at him like he was an idiot, with Jaune looking confused at her reaction until they both looked down in horror, "Oh god!"

They hugged each other wide-eyed as gravity finally took hold of them, and they fell down with their weapons flying out and following them to the ground.

"Oh noooooooo~ Oomph!"

Jaune landed facefirst and splayed out into the dirt, with Weiss landing on his back in a seated position as she checked her nails.

"My hero." she said mockingly.

"My back…" Jaune groaned.

Naruto, Ruby, Yang, Blake, Rin, and even Nora sweatdropped until Pyrrha was finally knocked away by the Death Stalker and landed on her side in front of everyone else.

"Having fun?" Naruto asked the redhead mockingly.

"Welp, The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang declared jokingly.

"Oh joy is us…" Rin muttered, not sharing the sentiment.

"Ha! We'll see about that!" Ruby declared and charged at the Death Stalker with a battle cry, "Yaaaaahhhhhh~!"

"Ruby, wait!" Yang shouted after her.

Ruby used the recoil of Crescent Rose to boost her charge towards the oncoming Death Stalker. When she was close, the Death Stalker knocked Ruby away with its claw.

"Ruby!" Naruto shouted and ran after her as she landed on the ground.

"D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby called back as she got up and put a hand to her head, feeling blood as she bled from her head.

She jumped when the Death Stalker shrieked at her, and retaliated by shooting it in the skull as she jumped back, using the recoil as a boost to run the opposite way away from the scorpion Grimm and towards Naruto, also using her Speed semblance as she did. It was then that Echidna pulled herself out of the ground and roared, activating her Devil Trigger-like mode once again.

"Ruby! Naruto! Look out!" Yang yelled and ran after Naruto, who was blinded-sided by Echidna.

"Son of a bitch!" Naruto yelled as he flew into the forest and crashed into a tree that broke over him, "Gah!"

"Naruto!" Ruby cried as the Nevermore descended and targeted her.

It flapped its wings and rained down a wave of sharpened feathers with sharp quills that nearly skewered Yang and halted her advance cold while Ruby was pinned down by her cloak, jerking her forward and sending Crescent Rose flying.

The Death Stalker approached Ruby, but Echidna knocked it aside, wanting Ruby for herself to the others horror.

"**Your blood will make some delicious nutriment for my children, human!**" Echidna said, turning into her serpent form.

"Ruby, get out of here!" Yang screamed at her sister, who struggling with her cloak.

"I'm trying!" Ruby shouted back after unpinning one of the snaps on her cloak and was working on the other one.

Echidna was close to chomping on her until she was knocked aside by a fire bolt from Yang's Ember Celica.

"Don't you touch my sister, **you bitch!**" Yang shrieked and fired off several one that detonated on impact that forced her body out.

"**You little slut!**"

As Echidna targeted Yang now and went after her, she was then riddled with gunfire from Rin's StormFlower gun, Blake's Gambol Shroud in Pistol Mode, and Nora's grenade launcher weapon Magnhild, before being pierced by Milóin its Javelin Mode by Pyrrha. Meanwhile, Ruby managed to free herself of her beloved cloak and looked to escape, but failed to notice the Death Stalker flanking her and knocking her back into the feathers, causing her to cry in pain as she was cut with the feathers that tore into her outfit. Cornering its now wounded prey, the Death Stalker raised its golden stinger above Ruby and brought it down in an attempt to pierce her.

"RUBY!" Yang screamed in distress and reached out in vain as a white blur raced past her.

With nowhere to go, Ruby closed her eyes and raised her arms over her head, waiting for the pain…

…yet it never came.

"You and Namikaze are two peas in a pod!"

Ruby opened her eyes to discover the Death Stalker's stinger encased in ice that trapped it where it is struggling to get free, and blinked in surprise at her unexpected savior who had one knee on the ground panted with her rapier stabbed in the ground.

"So difficult to get along with, totally unpredictable, _and_ completely hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style." Weiss said as she recovered and turned to look at Ruby, "And I suppose I can be a bit... _anti-social_... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if _you_ quit trying to show off, I'll be... _nicer_."

Ruby just looked at her before shaking her head, "Touche, Weiss." she said as she got up and tugged her cloak out of the quill it was pinned on, "Just don't say that you'll be nicer, show it. Until then…" Ruby put her cloak back on and smiled brightly at Weiss, "Thank you…"

"Uh, well…" Weiss stuttered, mesmerized by her partners bright smile as she brushed past her, "Any…time… _No one has ever thanked me like that before…_"

Walking out of the small forest of feathers, she noticed the Death Stalker still struggling to escape.

"Whoa…" she muttered until she was wrapped in a bone-crushing by her sister from behind, "Urk!"

"So happy you're okay!" Yang squealed as she hugged Ruby close.

"Don't worry, I'm fine…but let up! You're hurting me- Owowowowowow~!"

"**Oh, how sickening!**" Echidna suddenly roared as she knocked away Blake, Pyrrha, Nora, and Rin who had engaged her, "**You both can die together!**"

"No!" Yang yelled and shielded Ruby with her body while Weiss rushed forward, but several shots rang out and Echidna let out a strangled yell of pain, causing everyone to look to see Echidna sporting holes all over her body with flames and cinders coming out of them.

"**No, not again! Not again! I will not be defeated a third tim-!**" Echidna ranted before a loud shot interrupted her and caused her to explode that she let out one last scream.

"More like the last time, because I'm sealing you away for good. And by the way…" Naruto said as he stepped out of the forest with Thorn and Petal in its Magnum Revolver Mode out after firing incendiary Dust bullets empowered by the Kyuubi twins' chakra, "What did Uncle Dante say again? Oh yeah: I think that look suits you better… permanently that is!"

Twirling Thorn and Petal on his finger, he split them apart and holstered them as a light green orb float over Echidna's body, just as Yang and Ruby crashed into him, knocking him to the ground.

"Ruby, Yang, I'm fine!" Naruto said as his sisters held onto him tightly.

"Don't scare us like that again, whiskers! It's bad enough you fighting demons like her everyday!" Yang scolded him and hit him on the head.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ruby asked as they got up.

"I said I'm fine, but you're not Ruby!" Naruto said, gesturing to her wounds, "Hold still."

His three-tailed rabbit-eared Aura returned as he put his normal hand on Ruby's shoulder, causing a Aura similar to his to envelop Ruby's body and heal her wounds. Ruby shivered as a strange, warm feeling swam through her body until the process was finished.

"Just what the hell is going on? What was a demon doing here? What's that orb she left behind? What is with your Aura? And what the hell is with your arm?" Weiss demanded, asking each question in rapid order.

"…My job." Naruto said simply, ignoring Weiss' growling as they went to join the others at the temple, "Are you guys okay?"

He directed the question at Blake, Pyrrha, Nora, and Rin, who had attempted to hold off Echidna, but were knocked away.

"We're fine." Rin responded, dusting herself off, "So that was a Greater Demon, huh? And you managed killed her. There's more to you than meets the eye, Namikaze."

"How perspective." Naruto muttered, and was weirded out by Nora's continuous happy expression.

"Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?" Jaune asked, pointing up at the cawing Nevermore circling around the area.

"Don't worry about the Nevermore, buddy. It isn't your target. The objective is right in front of us." Naruto told them, jerking his thumb at the relics.

"He's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to Beacon Cliff. While I'm all for slaying them, they are not our primary concern right now." Ruby added.

"In other words, there's no sense in fighting those things right now." Weiss said to Jaune directly.

"Run and live. That's an idea I can get behind." Jaune agreed with enthusiasm, probably because Weiss actually talked to him.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Yang said, holding up her's and Blake's golden knight piece while Nora's and Rin's golden rook piece was resting on Nora's head.

Ruby and Jaune nodded and went to go retrieve a relic for themselves and their partners.

"You know whiskers, what you did to that demon was pretty _hot_, if you know what I mean."

"Yang, that pun was way too obvious."

Yang pouted and looked around, "By the way, where's your partner?"

"Don't have one." Naruto shrugged as Ruby returned with a golden knight and Jaune with a golden rook; the same ones taken by Yang, Blake, Nora, and Rin, "I was busy with the She-Viper, so I'm the odd one out."

"Hey Naruto, is your arm glowing?" Jaune asked, pointing at Naruto's Devil Bringer.

"Looking like it. It looks like its reacting to the artifact Ozpin and Goodwitch left for me…"

The Devil Bringer glowed brighter when he reached the temple, and looked around until he found a removable stone stab with his Uzushio crest on it that that was freshly carved. He removed it to find a gauntlet with a blue-green jewel, and was taken aback when the jewel's lid "blinked".

"**So, it still exists.**" Kaguya's voice rang through Naruto's mind, "**I thought it was lost in the sands of time.**"

"_Do you know what this is, Kaguya?_" Naruto questioned the Rabbit Goddess.

"**Something to help you in your fight against the demons. Grab it with your Devil Bringer and it will absorb it like it did with the Evil Legacy you found in Mountain Glenn and that Sephirothic Fruit you found in Forever Fall forest.**"

Naruto nodded and retrieved the gauntlet from the stone box with this Devil Bringer hand as the others came over looked over his shoulder.

"What is that?" Ruby asked as Naruto stood up and turned to them.

"I don't know. Ozpin said that it was connected to me in some way-"

He was cut off when his Devil Bringer glowed, with the gauntlet in his hands fading into light before being absorbed into his Devil Bringer. Then, the Devil Bringer gained the same orb that gantlet had with the lid that blinked over the orb.

"That's so cool!" Nora said in awe as she hopped around looking at Naruto's Devil Bringer from all angles.

"_I think I saw that arm and that gauntlet in a story once. How does he have it?_" Rin wondered.

"_Kaguya, what did I just gain?_" Naruto asked slowly, "_You better have not have screwed me over…_"

"**What do you take me for, stupid? Of course I haven't! What you absorbed is the ancient Oni Gauntlet, created by the power of the twelve Oni Gods of old. It's one of the last remaining one that hasn't been swept away by the passage of time. With it, you can absorb demon souls and the essence of Grimm to give your weapons and abilities a boost in power, and you can also use it to store your Devil Arms until you need them. Try it on Echidna's soul. With the Devil Arm ability you gained from Sparda's bloodline, you can turn her into a weapon, as well as enhanced the elemental jutsu of whatever nature she's associates with.**"

"_Huh. Guess it's worth a shot._"

Naruto walked over to Echidna's soul and raised his Devil Bringer. The orb on his Devil Bringer activated its absorbing effect and drew Echidna's soul into it. A bright light then surrounded him, making the others shield their eyes. When it dispersed, they saw Naruto holding what appears to be dual scaly chakrams with thorns on the blades. Giving it a few test swings on some nearby trees, he found that the chakrams can turn into whips with the blades separating and the thorns grow and sharpen to the will, and sliced the trees in find logs with style.

"**So, I am once again enslaved to a Sparda. What rotten luck.**" Echidna's voice rang through Naruto's head, "**Fine then. I shall assist you to the best of my capabilities whenever you choose to wield me.**"

"_Whoa whoa. Why are you acting so nice all of a sudden?_" Naruto asked the She-Devil, "_A complete 180 from that you were acting like before_"

"**It's not a trick if that's what you're thinking. You have bested me in battle, despite the interferences from your friends, which makes you my better; and since you said that you were going to seal me permanently, I have a feeling that we'll be stuck together from now until the end of time. With me you have complete control over my Devil Arm form, your Mokuton is enhanced, and are more attuned with nature. You can also summon and control my Chimera children, if you so desire.**"

"_We'll train together with those new abilities and enhancements later. Until then, welcome aboard. And Echidna?_"

"**Yes?**"

"_Thank you. And sorry for those insults I hurled your way. It was just battle strategy. I'm sure you're beautiful in you own exotic way._"

Echidna was taken aback by Naruto's words. She thought all Sparda were a bunch of assholes, but this one was different. He thanked her, apologized to her, and complemented her; and they were all sincere with no malice. Maybe it won't be so bad being stuck to him after all.

"**Uh, thank you. Just let me know if you need anything.**" Echidna replied and flew through Naruto's mindscape to meet the other residents inside.

Naruto smiled, then frowned when he felt a bump on his shin, knocking him back into the real world, seeing Weiss hop up and down holding her foot, swearing profusely.

"I told you that was a bad idea." Ruby deadpanned.

"Sorry, what did I miss?" Naruto asked while trying not to laugh at Weiss.

When she kicked him, it was like kicking the side of a jagged mountain.

Not fun.

"The Death Stalker's about to get free. It's time we left." Rin told them.

"Right then. Let's move!" Naruto said and waved to the others.

"Right behind you." Ruby declared and followed him with the others.

As the others, even Weiss who ignored the pain in her foot from kicking Naruto, followed after them, Yang stay behind smiling as Blake approached her.

"What is it?"

Yang didn't answer as she stared proudly at Ruby, who leapt on a boulder and motions for the group to keep up the pace.

"Nothing…" Yang answered and raced after the group, with Blake now smiling after her before following.

* * *

**(Abandoned Ruins)**

Naruto, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Rin ran out of the forest and into a series of ruined structures as the Nevermore tailed them from the air. The group spread out and took cover behind some stone pillars as the Nevermore perched on a high column in front of them and cawed loudly.

"Well, _that's_ just great!" Yang complained.

"It's about to get worse." Naruto stated as the Death Stalker burst from the trees behind the group.

"Ah, man, RUN!" Jaune yelled.

Everyone bolted from their covers as the Nevermore rose up into the air when it saw them scattering.

"Nora, distract it!" Rin said as they moved.

Nora obliged and ran as the Nevermore fired off its feather projectiles. She ducked and leapt over them, bringing out her Magnhild grenade launcher and fired on the Nevermore, heart-topped shells bursting into pink electricity upon impact, causing it to retreat. The Death Stalker came up behind her and attacked, but failed to hit its target as Blake and Rin performed a cross-slash that knocked its claws off course as Naruto and Weiss grabbed Nora and used a glyph to boost themselves away from the Death Stalker that was now chasing Blake and Rin.

"Go, go!" Pyrrha said to Jaune fired upon the Death Stalker as Rin landed next to her and started firing too until Blake leapt forward as the Death Stalker took a swipe at them, but missed as they ran.

The nine Hunters-in-training raced across the bridge until the Nevermore reappeared and rammed into the bridge, shattering it and separating the group; trapping Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha with the Death Stalker and Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora, and Jaune cut off from them on the other side of the bridge. Naruto however found himself on the back of the Nevermore hanging on.

"Here we go again." Naruto groaned to himself as he summoned Echidna and wrapped its whip form around the Nevermore neck to control it.

Back on the bridge, the Death Stalker as Pyrrha knocked Blake back and Rin continued to keep it back with gunfire.

"Man, we gotta get over there! They need help!" Jaune said, seeing the others struggle with the scorpion Grimm as Nora ran off beside him.

"Let's do this!" she said, readying her Magnhild.

"Yeah, but, uh... I can't make that jump!" Jaune said as he looked down at the abyss below.

Nora grinned diabolically at him before knocking him back with Magnhild. She then shifted her weapon from grenade launcher into a giant full-length hammer, and hopped to the edge of the break in the bridge.

"No, wait!" Jaune wailed, seeing what she was about to do, but too late as she slammed Magnhild into the edge of the bridge that catapulted him to the other side screaming, "No, no, no, no, no, NO!"

Without losing her smile, Nora hopped on her hammer and fired it off the collapsing bridge, riding it through the air before slamming it on the head of the Death Stalker's skull as Jaune landed on the ground. The Death Stalker retaliated with its stinger, causing Nora to fire her weapon, using its recoil to avoid it, but accidently bumped into a recovering Blake and making her fall from the edge.

"Your other right, you stupid bird!" Naruto yelled as she steered the Nevermore towards a falling Blake, who fired her Gambol Shroud into the edge of the bridge while using her ribbon to swing away.

Naruto was then forced to ditch the Nevermore as it flew dangerously close under the bridge; jumping off it and onto the bridge with Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Rin as Blake managed to get onto the Nevermore back. She ran across its back, slashing with her blade and sheath, before jumping off and landing on the ruined platform at the top of the columns next to Ruby, Yang, and Weiss.

"It's tougher than it looks!" she told them.

"Then let's hit it with everything we got!" Yang declared as she readied her Ember Celica.

**(Cue Battle Theme: Red Like Rose Part II (Episode 8 Mix) by Casey Lee Williams)**

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang prepared their weapons' long-range modes as the Nevermore dived towards them, and fired a barrage of beams and bolts at the bird Grimm that barely affected it. It dive-bombed into the columns and platform, throwing chunks of stone everywhere, with the four girls using them to hop off them in various ways; with Ruby jumping off a stone and using the recoil of her Crescent Rose, Weiss using her glyphs to boost herself up, Blake using the ribbon with her Gambol Shroud and running up a pillar, and Yang using the recoil of Ember Celica and punching the stone pieces at the same time to reach the higher bridge above.

"None of this is working!" Weiss complained as Ruby analyzed her surroundings.

She saw Naruto with Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Rin facing down the Death Stalker; Blake reaching the bridge, and Yang firing round after round at the Nevermore, before grinning at Weiss.

"What?!" Weiss asked, confused before Ruby pulled out a needle and some thread from her pack, "What are you-"

The next thing Weiss knew, Ruby fixed up her outfit so it wouldn't fall apart before grabbing her arm.

"I have a plan! Come on!" she said, grabbing her by her arm and hopped over to the next bridge.

Back with Naruto and the others, the Death Stalker roared at them.

"Let's get it!" Naruto said and rushed at it with the others following.

The Death Stalker attacked with a lunge of its claw, but was deflected by Pyrrha's shield Akoúo and was slashed with Miló. The Grimm reeled back and attacked with its other claw, but Jaune blocked it with Naruto blasting it with a Stinger to its face just as Pyrrha struck it in the face as well. She hopped to the side as Naruto jumped back and unleashed Thorn and Petal on the Death Stalker with Rin running forward and firing upon it. The Death Stalker lashed out with its stinger, with Rin sidestepping it and grabbed onto it, shooting it at the base of its stinger, while Naruto continued peppering the scorpion Grimm with rapid-fire Dust bullets with Nora joining in on the action, firing her grenades at it. Pyrrha hurled Miló in Javelin Mode straight one of its eyes, making its roar in pain as it whipped Rin to the side as she lost her grip.

"Rin!" Nora cried out as Rin hit the stone pillar heard and falls to the ground in a heap, groaning and unmoving.

"Is she okay?!" Jaune asked as Naruto swore.

"Shit…" Naruto muttered and noticed the Death Stalker's stinger hanging limply from its tail, "Pyrrha, tail!"

"Done!" she responded and hurls Akoúo discus-style, slicing the Death Stalker's stinger off that fell and stuck itself into the head of its owner, as Pyrrha's shied returned to her.

"Nora, hammer time!" Naruto commanded, "Pyrrha, boost her!"

"Heads up!" Nora yelled as Pyrrha got into position in front of her.

Nora hopped onto Akoúo, firing onto it as Pyrrha leapt up, giving Nora an extra boost into the air. The Death Stalker stuck at a defenseless Pyrrha, but Naruto got in the way, taking her place and saving her from being "back-clawed".

"Naruto!" Pyrrha yelled as he was sent flying away.

"Oh no, we're doomed!" Jaune wailed.

Meanwhile, Nora sat on the handle of Magnhild's Hammer Mode, smiling and laughed until she reached the maximum height she could reach, before quickly firing her hammer down, using the recoil to speed down and twirl in the air before slamming her hammer down, driving the stinger down into the Death Stalker's head and crushing the bridge beneath it. Pyrrha grabbed Jaune and threw him over the doomed Death Stalker before leaping over it herself. Nora firing away and used the recoil to safely hop away as the rest of the bridge crumbled apart with the scorpion Grimm falling into the abyss.

The Hunters-in-training managed to get away, with Jaune landing backfirst, Nora lands on her rear, Pyrrha lands in a crouched pose reminiscent of a member of Team Blood Gutch, and Rin simply wobbled over to them, panting and groaning until she collapsed into Nora, who shifted herself so she could fall into her lap.

Back with Naruto, he flipped into the air as he ended up in the flight path of the Nevermore as it dodged Yang's blasts as she burned through her ammo. Materializing a crimson-colored glyph, he hopped off it and drove Red Queen into the back of the Nevermore just as it was about to dive-bomb into Yang. It screeched, allowing Yang to jump into its maw and force its beak open as she fired rounds into the bird Grimm's mouth.

"I! Hope! You're! Hung-! -Gry!" she screamed as she fired a round with each syllable.

Looking behind her, she jumps back into the ruin while Naruto used a Rasengan on the back of the Nevermore, boosting himself off and used his Chakra Chains to reel himself up on the cliff above, causing the Nevermore to crash into the wall of the cliff. The bird Grimm recovered quickly and screeched as Yang smirked and retreated, passing Weiss as she glided forward. The Nevermore tried to take flight, but Weiss jumped forward and stabbed the tip of Myrtenaster into its tail, freezing it on place and preventing the flapping Nevermore from getting away. Weiss then backflip into her snowflake symbol glyph and lands back to the group.

From the cliff, Naruto observed the girls' enacting Ruby's plan. On a pillar, Blake fired Gambol Shroud in Pistol Mode over to the adjacent pillar where Yang caught it and stabbed it into her pillar. With Blake still holding on to the ribbon, the two partners tightened it between the columns as Ruby jumped onto it while sitting on Crescent Rose the same way Nora sat on Magnhild in the air, and bend the ribbon back next to Weiss, who had a white glyph that turned black when Ruby jumped into it.

"Of course _you_ would come up with this idea." Weiss said.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked, not taking her eyes off the struggling Nevermore.

"Hmm! Can I?" Weiss countered confidently.

"…"

Ruby just looked at her with a deadpan expression, tapping her finger on Crescent Rose and not looking to entertain Weiss' overconfident response, something that Weiss was able to sense when Ruby didn't respond for a few seconds.

"Okay, I can, I can! Stop looking at me like that!" Weiss relented irritably, making Ruby smile at her and look back at the Nevermore.

As Weiss release Ruby, Ruby pulled Crescent Rose's trigger, launching her with such speed that it cracked the ground with rose petals flying from her ascent. Ruby continued shooting, using the recoil to boost herself towards the trapped Nevermore, until the blade caught into the Nevermore's neck and they both slammed into the cliff wall. Weiss then raised Myrtenaster and materialized a line of glyphs up the wall, which Ruby used to stick to the wall and run along the wall by firing all the way up while yelling.

Naruto, Yang, Blake, Weiss (who was exhausted), Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Rin watched in amazement as she wall-ran up the cliff with the Nevermore still caught in Crescent Rose's blade until she reached the cliff. Circling up, she fired one last shot, and cleaved the Nevermore's head clean off its shoulder in a shower of rose petals. Ruby flipped in the air and landed in Naruto's arms as the bird Grimm's severed head crashed next to them.

"Off with its head." Naruto said, looking at the severed head and then at Ruby, "Nice one Ruby."

**(Battle music fade out)**

"Thanks Naruto, but it wasn't just me." Ruby said as Naruto put her down and watched the Nevermore's headless body crashed into the ground below, "I have you, Yang, Blake, and Weiss to thank. I admit, even I would've had trouble fighting that Nevermore by myself. Now I know why we're given partners at Beacon."

"Glad you figured it out in this battle, Ruby. Seems like I won't have to worry about you soloing anytime soon." Naruto commented as rose petals flew around them.

"_Going solo is the furthest from my mind right now…_" Ruby thought as she blushed at Naruto, "_Especially when you're by my side…_"

A little while later, all nine Hunters-in-training met at the entrance to the ruins.

"That was incredible, Ruby." Jaune praised while inwardly vowing to get at her level.

"Well…that was a thing." Yang commented, making Naruto and Ruby sweatdrop.

"A thing? What does that even mean?" Weiss asked, "Never mind; don't answer that. More useless banter, I guess."

"Hard for you to be happy about anything, even a win, right?" Blake asked in amusement.

"What do you expect? She's one cold princess." Naruto said, shrugging.

"More like…" Yang started before putting on her aviators, "_Weiss_ cold."

"YEEEEAAAAAAAAHH!" Nora suddenly added loudly.

Everyone sniggered, even Blake and Rin, while Weiss did not look amused by the pun made at her expense.

"Well, I guess we better head back. We got what we needed." Pyrrha stated.

"You guys go on ahead. I have some unfinished business to take care off." Naruto said and walked away from the group.

"'Unfinished business'? Like what, whiskers?" Yang asked.

"You remember Echidna's a Greater Demon, right? She came from a Hell Gate that here in Emerald Forest, its needs demolishing before anyone surprises comes through it." Naruto replied with a hand wave before speeding away

"A Hell Gate, here?!" Weiss asked in shock.

"Now this I gotta see!" Ruby declared and went after Naruto

"Wait up, I wanna see too!" Nora squealed in excitement and took off after Naruto and Ruby.

"Nora, wait!" Rin shouted before groaning and took off after her, "Mou!"

"Guy, we don't have time for this! We need to get back." Weiss shouted after them.

"Then we make time. You can stay if you want." Blake said before she and Yang took off too.

"I can escort you back if you want, Snow Angel." Jaune offered to Weiss, who growled.

"I'll take my chances." she said before sprinting off to the others.

Jaune moaned before Pyrrha hoisted him up on her shoulder before taking off after the others.

* * *

**(Hell Gate)**

"Well, look who's still alive and kicking? We thought you were a goner when that demon lady took you for a ride." the cobalt-colored armored guy said as Naruto appeared from the trees.

"She was tougher than I expected, so bite me Church." Naruto countered, "Are all the small fry dealt with?"

"More or less. Just need for you to destroy the Hell Gate since you have the power to accomplish such a task." Washington said.

"How you can be the only one in the world that can destroy this big ol' black slab and not a bunch of ol' fashion explosives is beyond me." the gruff red-armored guy grumbled.

"Shocking, considering it's you, Sarge. Then again, not shocking at all." Naruto replied, "Grif still alive? And Caboose?"

"I'm still blinded!"

Naruto sighed as he saw the blue-armored guy that was Caboose walking around like a ghost with his hands.

"Sadly, both of them continue to breath along us." Sarge said.

"Don't worry, sir. There's always a next time." a maroon-armored guy assured him.

"Up yours, Simmons." Grif countered.

"Just another day at the office, as you can see for yourself, young Padawan." Tucker said, with Naruto rolling his eyes.

"Whatever…" he said, before walking to the Hell Gate as his fellow Hunters arrived.

"Holy crap. A bunch of hot babes at 12 o' clock! How do I look?" Tucker asked quickly, trying to look cool.

"**Como un idiota, te pedófilo.**" a brown-armored guy said sarcastically.

"Woah, hold on! I ain't no pedophile, Lopez. I know they're from Beacon." Tucker said.

"Oh please. You know young girls these days have boobies the size of cantaloupes. Maybe even watermelons." Church scoffed.

"Not the best way to make an impression you guys, talking about women's breasts." Washington muttered as the Hunters came up to them.

"Omigosh, it's Team Blood Gulch! Can I have your autographs?! Please please please please please please please please~" Ruby squealed as she bounced around them chibified.

"All right, calm down little red hiding hood. Simmons! Get my pad and pen!" Sarge ordered.

"Yessir!" Simmon compiled and rummaged around his bag for said items.

"Kiss ass." Grif muttered under his breath.

"Idiots…" Weiss agreed under her breath as well, though she included Grif in the mix too.

"Is Carolina with you?" Pyrrha suddenly asked.

"Nope. She actually left early. Girl stuff probably." Church replied, "Why?"

"It's just been a while since I saw my cousin." Pyrrha admitted, surprising everyone, especially Team Blood Gulch.

As some of Team Blood Gulch started hounding Pyrrha with question about their teammate, Naruto arrived at the Hell Gate, gave it a once over, and noticed a bright orb floating on a panel in front of him.

"**It's a organic Devil Arm. It's made of organic devilish metal.**" Echidna informed her new master.

"**Let me guess… It powers the Hell Gate.**" Kurami piped up.

"Which means that with each Hell Gate I destroy, I get some new toys." Naruto said and reached out and grabbed the orb with his upgraded Devil Bringer, "One down…"

In Naruto's demonic hand, the orb glowed and enveloped him, drawing everyone attention to his direction.

"Argh! What's that idiot doing now?" Weiss complained, making Ruby step on her foot.

"Could it be another Devil Arm?" Rin wondered over Weiss' yelping as the light died down.

Naruto was still there, wearing his new organic steel Devil Arms that consisted of a set of gauntlets, greaves with buzzsaws on the soles, a mask, and back armor in the shape of butterfly wings, with the veins between the metal constantly changing from red to violet and violet to red. Flicking his arms, a set of small stinger drills with thrusters popped out of the gauntlets as the name of the Devil Arm came into his mind.

"_Gilgamesh…_" he thought, grinning under the mask as the stingers retreated back into his gauntlets as he turned around, "_Sweet!_"

"**Let me guess. You're going to destroy this Hell Gate in the most stylish way. Like your Uncle Dante before you.**" Kaguya guessed sarcastically.

"_Maybe, maybe not. Why you really care that badly, Kaguya?_" Naruto asked darkly.

"**It's best that you don't…show off that much**, **and you should be your own person instead of being like your devilish ancestors.**" Kaguya admitted, making Naruto scowl.

"_You're my ancestor too, ya know._" Naruto reminded her, "_Are you telling me to be more like you and less like Grandpa Sparda? You still think of me an idiot, don't you?_"

"**No! I just…**"

"_We'll talk later._" Naruto growled, cutting the connection and clenching his fist, "_I thought we were past this, Kaguya. It's like you don't believe in me. What more must I do to gain your damn approval and prove I'm not like the other power hungry, arrogant humans?!_"

Had he kept the connection open, she would've heard the Bijuu hitting Kaguya on the head, earning her multiple lumps.

Opening his palm, he created a large crimson-colored Rasengan that radiated his anger before plunging it into the Hell Gate. The others watched in amazement as the Rasengan traveled up to the Hell Gate like a vine while becoming unstable until it engulfed the Hell Gate and shattered it into pieces. Drawing back his leg, he kicked a long piece of slab into the air that skewered all of the other pieces until it came back down from the weight. Now drawing back his fist, he unleashed a devastating uppercut that turned the pieces of the Hell Gate into powder that left behind several different colored orbs that were then absorbed into the new jewel of Naruto's Devil Bringer.

"Anyway, two to go." Naruto said to himself and stored Gilgamesh into his Devil Bringer, "_Mmm, wonder if Kaguya's still on her eternal period though?_"

"**I AM NOT!**" Kaguya shrieked after forcibly reopening the connection, "**Sorry for being a bitch, happy?!**"

"_A little, since you still believe little in me. And just for that…_"

"…**Okay Naruto, not funny. You can stop now- OWW!**"

"**Was trapping her a field of mousetrap necessary Naruto-kun?**" Kiyomi said until he threw her a mental look, "**Shutting up now.**"

"That was amazing Naruto!" Yang said as everyone came up to him.

"Any way you can mass produce those Devil Arm thingies? Think of the mass destruction and mayhem we can unleash on those Grimm and demons." Sarge commented.

"Not happening, if it is possible." Naruto replied with a glare before saying loudly, "And if anyone attempts to force me, then it simply means that I get to try out some new tricks I learned from the lunatic psycho of a teacher!"

Naruto fellow Hunter trainees were confused by who he meant, but Team Blood Gulch wasn't, as they knew the same person he was referring to was on their team as well, which is why they all flinched.

"Uh, on second thought, this ol' trusty shotgun of mine will do quite nicely." Sage relented.

"Yeah, unless you get a huge box of explosives for Christmas." Grif muttered under his breath.

"Tell me about it." Church agreed.

Two shotgun blasts went off, followed by a simultaneous, "Son of a bitch!"

"No wonder my family never hired them." Weiss mused while Naruto scoffed, knowing other multiple reasons why as faint sounds of an audience clapping are heard.

"Among other things."

* * *

**(Beacon Academy, Amphitheater, nighttime)**

"**Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL (Cardinal), led by... Cardin Winchester!****"**

The Beacon Academy Initiation is over, and everyone is gathered to see which first year pairs are going to team up with each other. After a few teams were formed, almost everyone figured out that the pairs that chose the same color pieces would be together.

The audience clapped some more as the newly christened Team CRDL departed the stage as four more students walked onto the stage and took their places in front of Ozpin as their faces filled the screen above them.

"**Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR (Juniper).**" Ozpin declared.

As the audience clapped, Nora laughs and gives a startled Rin a hug.

"**Led by... Jaune Arc!**"

"Huh? L-Led by...?" Jaune repeated in shock.

"Congratulations, young man. I know you will do great, and make a fine leader." Ozpin praised him with a smile.

Jaune stuttered until a grinning Pyrrha accidently knocked him down with a friendly shoulder bump. He landed on his rear with the audience laughing until Pyrrha helped him up and they left the stage with their new fellow teammates, as final five students arrived on stage.

"**And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. Now due to an odd numbers of student this year, you four will have an extra teammate, and that teammate is…Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.**"

Ruby and Yang looked as if Christmas and their birthdays all came at once, while Weiss had a look of horror on her face, and Blake had a smirk on her face as Naruto joined them on the stage.

"**From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWUBY (Ruby). Led by... Ruby Rose!**"

As every applauded, Weiss looked at her partner surprised, while Ruby was in shock, not knowing what to think.

"Nice going, Ruby! You'll do great." Naruto said as he put his arm around her for a one-armed hug while Yang hugged her completely.

"I'm so proud of you!" she cried, hugging her close.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an… interesting year."

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

In a large, empty, abandoned warehouse where his operations were currently held, Roman Torchwick ended a conversation on his scroll cell and slammed it down on the table, sighing. He lit a cigar and smoked it as a man in a gray mask and black hood came with a cart. Roman then pulls out some Lien and placed it on the table for the maked man of the White Fang to take.

"Open it." he requested.

The masked man complied and opened the box with a crowbar, revealing a large amount of Dust crystals of varying colors such as red, yellow, blue, orange, green, cyan, white, gold, and more. Roman picked one up and throws it up and down.

"We're gonna need more men..." he noted as he turned to a map above the desk showing Vale and various districts and areas of crossed-out locations, all leading into a specially-circled place: Beacon.

"And more men you will have."

Roman looked over his shoulder at the speaker whom the masked man then gave a short bow to. He is a tall man with brown hair dyed with red streaks and spiked upwards, with his face covered by his white mask with red markings, and wearing a long-sleeved black trench coat with a rose design on the back over a red top; black gloves, a black belt with domino marks, long black pants and black shoes with red on the soles.

"Mr. Adam Taurus. Pray tell what news to you bring?" Roman asked while eying the sheathed sword in Adam's hand, "Did that trip of your go well?"

"The whole of Elementia has been subjugated, but the mist still remains, and its new leader is looking to open dialogue with us. It would appear that our common enemy might become a future ally should we play our cards right with them." Adam informed him.

"Do tell. So, what, or who, do they want?"

"They want Namikaze. We bring him to them, they work their little magic on him, and the success of your mistress' plan will be nothing but a foregone conclusion."

"Now why would they want him of all people? Sure he may be a Devil Hunter, but surely someone more valuable-"

"It would seem that Namikaze holds something interesting in his body. A force of nature only his body can contain that they claim belong to them. The new leader of Elmentia assured us that he can be controlled through their…jutsu they call it. He'll be nothing more than puppet for all of us to use."

"Is that so? Mmm, that does sound…interesting."

Roman and Adam looked over towards the new feminine voice and saw her burning golden eyes glowing and her two teammates flanked behind her.

"If it is true, then in the end, Naruto will be the one who'll be _our_ personal puppet, _not_ the other way around."

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

_**Next time –**_** Chapter 06: Sour then Sweet (tentative title)**

_-It's the first day of classes at Beacon Academy, and everyone's excited. Porlbem is, a certain Schnee decides to be a lemon, not realizing that she's the one making Naruto and Ruby hazards to her health. Can some words of wisdom get through to her in time?_

**After-chapter notes:** After Volume 2, I still have no idea what Cinder, her team, and the White Fang are up to. I'm leaning towards taking over the kingdoms, but can't be as simple as that, since I've seen more elaborate plans enacted. What they have planned will influence how Elementia baddies will be involved. Personally, I hope the plan will be a good one instead of some petty clichéd plan (not on the creator's part I mean). Also, for once looking for other Naruto characters to show up, they won't appear until the events of Volume 2.

* * *

**REFERENCES**

The **Oni Gauntlet** is from the **Onimusha** video games series from Capcom.

* * *

**Released: Wednesday, November 26, 2014**


	7. Chapter 06: Sour and Sweet

**Author's Notes:** This is pretty much a White Rose focus chapter, with me expanding and giving out more hints why Weiss acts the way she does. I'm just glad that I got this chapter over with, because I'm going to have so much fun with the next two chapters. I'll elaborate more on my excitement in the after chapter notes on the bottom.

In the meantime, **KORRASAMI FTW!**

Read, enjoy, and review!

**-Review Responses**

**GeassDragon – Stay tuned for the next two chapters.**

**hollowichigo12 – I do plan on making Berial a sword, and I like the ability you said it could employ. Thanks.**

**Insanedrunkmidget – Oh I plan to. Devil's Trail Mix FTW!**

**NorthSouthGorem – I've been knew that.**

**Prince0Dragon – So do I. Can't find it though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, RWBY, or the other crossovers that'll appear, including any other crossovers that might appear.**

**Special credit and thanks to zemryx for letting me use the RWBY-ifyed Red Queen weapon from Devil May Cry 4 he drew on DeviantArt; and fairy tail dragon slayer for letting me use the Adaptability semblance from his story Naruto the Huntsmen.**

* * *

**(Opening Theme: This Will Be The Day by Casey Lee Williams)**

* * *

**Chapter 06: Sour and Sweet**

* * *

**(?)**

"_I will not have my little girl fraternizing with such trash you call __**friends**__! Know your place in the world up top the food chain like we are!_"

_***crack***_

"_Ah-ahh! No! Please!_"

"_We Schnee are better than anymore else in this world. If I have to administer pain to make you see it, then so be it! Bonds will only make you weak, and it will not be tolerated in my house!_"

_***crack***_

_"STOP IT!"_

* * *

**(Team RWUBY Dorm Room, 6:00am)**

The sun was rising on Beacon Academy, and everyone was sleeping comfortably without a care in the world. Since Team RWUBY didn't let up their rooms yesterday, they settled for sharing bed temporary until they officially set up their room. So for now, Ruby and Weiss were sharing a bed, with Ruby's facing Weiss' back and her arm over her waist; and Naruto, Yang, and Blake were all sharing a bed, with Blake facing away from the blondes who were extremely enough for Naruto's hand to be under Yang's top and Yang's hand right in Naruto's shorts.

Yep, there's going to be an awkward awakening when their alarms go off.

***click***

That is, until…

**BANG**

A loud shotgun blast echoed through the wall of Team RWUBY's Dorm Room, rudely rousing its occupants from their peaceful slumber.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!" a familiar gruff voice rang out as Team RWUBY yelps and fumbled, falling out of their beds.

"Sarge, you dick!" Naruto yelled angrily as he summoned Thorn and Petal.

"Uh-oh. Now might be a good time to run."

Naruto leapt up and ran to the door, only to find Sarge rounding a corner with Grif, Simmons, Donuts, and Lopez until they were gone.

"That son of a-" Naruto seethed before slamming the door shut.

"What was that about?!" Weiss shrieked her hair all fizzed out due to the shock, "Namikaze, did you-"

"If you're implying that I had something to do with what they did, you are mistaken." Naruto interrupted her, as Ruby, Blake, and Yang got up, dizzy-eyed.

"Well, look on the bright side. At least we're up." Ruby said as she shook the cobwebs out of her head.

"For what?" Weiss demanded, confused.

"The first day of classes!" Ruby yelled excitedly, "But first, since it's 6am, let's go out and warm up so we can be fully awake for the day ahead!"

"Sounds like a plan." Naruto agreed, nodding, "What say you, Yang? Blake?"

"I don't mind." Blake shrugged.

"We can work on teamwork exercises!" Yang suggested, with Ruby nodding.

"But our first class is at 9 o'clock!" Weiss protested, making the others look at her weirdly, "What?"

"It's 6." Blake deadpanned, "That's three hours from now. Is there something else you need to do, Weiss?"

"…" Weiss was quiet with a pouty face.

"Come on, princess. It'll be fun." Naruto assured her.

Afterwards, Team RWUBY changed into the tracksuits and went outside into the warm dusk air, finding an open lawn in front of the school. Following Naruto's advice, Ruby led her team in doing stretches before doing calisthenics. This is followed by some light jogging, with Naruto leading followed by Ruby, Blake, Yang, and Weiss, the latter whom Naruto and Ruby noted seems to have low stamina. This showed during the eventual teamwork exercises, where Weiss looked as if she barely had any energy yet to do such exercises.

Or she could be faking to avoid said exercises.

An hour later, they returned to their new dorms, with Ruby carrying a tired Weiss until Naruto transfer some energy to her via his Aura to help her recover. Weiss collapsed onto her bed despite that, wanting to get more sleep, but barely ten minutes in, Ruby blew a whistle point-blank at her, making the heiress fall out of bed.

"What is the world is wrong with you, Ruby?" Weiss complained angrily to her partner, who sported a cat-like grin.

"Now that you're plenty rested by dear partner, we can officially begin out first order of business!" Ruby stated while ignoring her question on purpose.

"And what is?" Weiss questioned as she got up and brushed herself off.

"Decorating!" Yang responded while holding a collection of objects consisting of pillows, pamphlets, a candleholder, etc.

"What?!"

"We still have to unpack." Blake said, holding up her suitcase until it fell open, spilling its contents, "Aaaand clean."

Weiss didn't not look amused, especially when Ruby used her whistle on her again, startling her and making her fall again.

"Aaaalright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, Naruto, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission!" Ruby declared as she raised her fist into the air, "Banzai!"

"Banzai!" Blake and Yang joined in from either side of Ruby with their first in the air too.

"Please tell me that all mornings won't be like this one." Weiss whined at Naruto, who unpacked his own suitcase.

"It's better than trying to drag an extremely shy Ruby to her first day at Beacon." Naruto replied with amusement in his voice, "Lighten up. I'm sure _every_ morning won't consist of this."

And so began the decorating of Team RWUBY's room, starting with Naruto putting analog/digital cloaks on all four walls of the room, including the ceiling where everyone could see from their beds, who there'll be no excuse for anything. Yang placed a poster of a six-man boy band called "THE ACHIEVE MEN" on her part of the room. Weiss perfectly placed a painting of the Forever Fall forest on her own part of the room. Blake puts her books on her section of the bookshelf. When she picked up a book called "Ninjas of Love", her eyes widened before she pressed the book close to her, warily looking around at the others who were busy before hiding it behind her books. Little did she know that Yang caught her in the act and grinned mischievously. Ruby meanwhile uses Crescent Rose to slice a diagonal potion of the curtain off, with Naruto facepalming before going to fix her mistake after putting a shelf full of manga on his section of the bookshelf.

As they did this, they changed into their Beacon Academy-issued school uniforms, with Naruto wearing the male uniform consisting of a black suit jacket lined with gold over a blue suit and a white dress shirt with a red tie and black slacks with dress shoes, and the girls wearing the female uniform consisting of a brown jacket over a tan vest and a white dress shirt with a pink ribbon and a red plaid skirt with long stocking and dress shoes. Ruby kept her favorite red hood on her uniform.

Later, the four girls and one guys stood in front of the room, admiring their handiwork…with one slight problem.

The beds are messily stacked together in the middle of the room.

"Could've been better." Naruto mused, as he was not involved with putting the beds in the center of the dorm.

"This isn't going to work." Weiss commented dryly.

"Maybe we ditch some of our stuff…" Yang suggested glumly.

"Or we could ditch the beds... and replace them with bunk beds!" Ruby piped up excitedly.

"Oh no way! That sounds incredibly dangerous!" Weiss debunked adamantly.

"And super awesome!" Yang said, matching her sister's excitement.

"It _does_ seem efficient." Blake agreed with a nod.

"Well, we should put it to a vote!" Weiss complained, but Naruto shook his head.

"Kinda late to the party on that one Weissy." Naruto said grinning.

Blake gave thumbs up ***ding***, Yang made a double-rocker sign ***ding***, Naruto shrugged ***DJ scratch***, and Weiss however put her fist down at her sides with her tongue out ***buzz***.

2 yes, 1 not caring, and 1 no, making Weiss sigh.

"_Well, I always wanted bunk beds._" Weiss thought as her mind wandered to the past before she flinched and returned to the present.

Decided, Ruby led the charge as they rearranged the beds into bunk beds.

"Objective: Complete!" Ruby declared after thirty minutes of jackhammering, sawing, and connecting the pieces.

"Not bad." Naruto said, sweatdropping as Ruby's bed was over Weiss' supported by rope, Yang's was over Blake's with the latter's more useless novels raising Yang's bed, and Naruto's…

He didn't have one, as he and Yang agreed to share the latter's bed, much her delight.

The set up is temporary though, as Naruto planned on buying supplies to makes the beds true bunk beds, because there were a few hazards that would give the girls rude awakenings in the middle of the night if the makeshift bunk-beds were to give.

"This is as good as its gonna get." Naruto said, dusting off his hands, "What say you, Ruby?"

"What you said, Naruto! Allllright! Our next order of business iiiiiiiis... classes!" Ruby said as she picked up the team's schedule, "We have a few classes together today. We have Grimm Studies at 9, then-"

"What?! Did you say 9 o'clock?!" Weiss suddenly interrupted her in panic.

"We have fifteen minutes Weiss. We'll be out in a few." Ruby assured her before continuing, "After Grimm Studies, we have-"

"We don't have time for this! We have to go now!" Weiss yelled at her with all eyes on her now.

"Is it that time of the month for you or something?" Yang asked in a bored tone that made Weiss sputtered.

"If you keep interrupting heiress, we'll never get anywhere." Blake deadpanned as Ruby snapped the schedule shut.

"No…it's okay. It's obvious what I'm doing is wrong since my partner's complaining so much. Let's just get to class." Ruby said quietly as she gathered her things.

"Smartest thing you've done for once-" Weiss started to say until she was punched in the face across the room by Yang.

"Little bitch." Yang spat as Ruby left the room with shadows over her eyes as Blake frowned and followed after her.

"Ugh, it's starting to be a _banter_ first day." Naruto muttered as he hoisted up his school bag and looked over at Weiss, "Better get some ice Dust for that."

Naruto and Yang left the dorm, with Yang giving Weiss an evil glare as they left, with Weiss looking ashamed once they left, and hit the wall behind her.

"Dammit! Why isn't this working?! Why do I have to get hit for everything?!" she seethed before she flinched, holding her shoulder as those less pleasant memories crawled back to the surface. "I'll show you. I'll show you that I can be better than you." Weiss whispered as she picked herself, got her things, and left for class, "And that starts with me proving that I should've been chosen. Chosen as the leader of Team RWUBY…"

* * *

**(On the way to class outside)**

"Hey, Ruby." Blake called out as she caught up with her.

"Blake…"

"Look, I'm not the least bit surprised Weiss is acting the way she is, but don't let her get you down."

"I won't, but it's frustrating! I feel like she won't even give me a chance!" Ruby complained as Blake put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, it doesn't matter if she's not giving you a chance, because I'm giving you a chance to prove yourself, as well as Yang and Naruto. You'll do fine." Blake assured her with a genuine smile.

"Thanks Blake. Somehow, I knew we could get along."

"It was a foregone conclusive the moment we became a team." Blake states as Naruto and Yang caught with them.

"Woah Blake. Did you just give a motivational statement just now?" Naruto asked with Blake grinning.

"I can be unpredictable just like you Naruto." Blake told him and turned to Ruby, "Don't be afraid to hold a conversation with me. I can be a good listener."

She patted Ruby on the back, making her blush.

"Heh. This is how it should be. Just the four of us on the same team as Team "_RUBY_"!" Yang said with the others nodding in agreement.

"If only…" Naruto sighed as he saw Weiss running to catch up with them.

* * *

**(Grimm Studies, a while later)**

The classroom that is Grimm Studies in an auditorium-like classroom with the whiteboards displaying drawings of Grimm and demons; with an axe-blunderbuss weapon displayed above the board.

The teacher of Grimm Studies is Peter Port, a slightly overweight middle-aged man with gray hair and a gray moustache with closed eyes, and wearing a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons and pants that are tucked into his olive boots.

"Monsters! _Deeeemons_... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm and the demons of the Demon World have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!"

Team RWUBY, who were seated in the front row, had varying degrees of interest: Blake and (even) Yang were sitting up and paying attention; Weiss was taking notes; Ruby had her head propped in her hand napping until she woke back up due to Port's bad attempt at a joke; and Naruto looked absolutely bored to death and sweatdropped as a cricket-filled silence filled the room.

"Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying," Port recovered and started pacing, "Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely _teeming_ with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..."

At that, Port gives Yang a flirtatious wink, which she groans uncomfortably at, while Naruto gave him a death glare for that, making the teacher sweat nervously, noting never to do that again as he continued.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the _very world_!"

"Ayyyy-yep!" a random student cheered, making the others look at him strangely before he sat back down, embarrassed.

"That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..."

Naruto groaned as the speech morphed into "blah"s for him and the other students. Weiss, who was now looking a bit bored herself, notices Ruby drawing something on her notepaper.

"...Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter', he told me..."

"Oh, for… This is gonna be an easy pass." Naruto mumbled as the "blah"s returned for everyone.

Meanwhile, Weiss' eyes twitched when she heard Ruby continuing to draw and looked to see her finally up the drawing to the rest of the team: a drawing of a general ball-with-limbs-and-a-head of the teacher directing the funny drawings of her and her team in battling blurs of line that are the Grimm.

Naruto looked mildly impressed while Blake and Yang silently laughed with Weiss looking annoyed.

"Ah-heh-hem!"

The team jumped and gave Port their "undivided" attention.

"In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my _sheer_ tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!"

Port takes a bow while Naruto sarcastically clapped, with Weiss noticing and gets frustrated with his blatant disrespect and the rest of her teammates' antics.

"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!"

Blake was seen reading a book catalog, looking for the next addition of Ninjas of Love.

"A true Huntsman must be dependable!"

Yang was seen yawning before taking out a brush to brush her hair.

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"

Ruby pretended to fall asleep again and mocked waking up, bored and looking for some action.

All of these little antics fueling Weiss' rage.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the _embodiment_ of these _traits_?"

Weiss immediately raised her hand, "I do, sir!" "Not exactly the "embodiment", but what the hell."

Weiss whipped around to find a bored Naruto with his hand raised too, not noticing that he raised her hand the same time he did.

"Wha-?"

"Well then Miss Schnee, Mr. Namikaze, let's find out!" Port said and whipped off a cover to reveal two shaking cages with two sets of glowing red eyes and growls within them, "Get changed, step forward, and face your opponents!"

"Gladly, but chivalry lives, so ladies first." Naruto said, gesturing to the floor to Weiss.

"For once in your life, you make sense. Its only fitting someone like me goes first. I am a Schnee after all" Weiss said haughtily as Naruto smirked.

"Didn't she learn her lesson the first time?" Blake wondered as Yang tried to remain calm and not knock Weiss into next week.

"You're right, but not the way you're thinking, Ice Queen. In chess, the pawn always goes first." Naruto countered, making Weiss bristle with anger before she stomped off to the changing room in the classroom, "Sorry Professor, but she opened that avenue for that insult."

With that, Naruto went into the male section of the changing room, as Port internally shook his head.

Team RWUBY is a promising team in Beacon, and possibly the next incarnation of Team Blood Gulch if they could fins another team to work well with, but they had a cancer, and that cancer is Weiss Schnee due to her personality and attitude. However, the cancer can be treated, if one plays their cards right, the teacher noted as Naruto and Weiss stepped out of the changing rooms with their combat attire and weapons on hand.

"Are you ready?" Port asked.

Naruto nodded in response and stepped to the side where the rest of Team RWUBY is as Weiss stepped forward, facing the cage.

"Go, Weiss!" Yang said, not as cheerfully though.

"Fight well!" Blake said, waving a small flag with "RWUBY" on it.

"You can do it!" Ruby said while trying to be upbeat.

"Will you guys shut up? I'm trying to focus!" Weiss snapped at them, while many frowned at that unnecessary reaction.

"Allllright!" Port said quickly before the rest of the team could react, "Let the first match... begin!"

Port used the axe-blunderbuss to break the lock on the first cage, revealing a large, armored, wild boar-like Grimm labeled a Boarbatusk; and upon spotting Weiss, it immediately charged her. Weuss used her Myrtenaster to deflect it attack, allowing her roll to the side. The Boarbatusk rounded on her and studied her intently.

"Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting _that_, were you?" Port said boastfully.

"How long do you think it'll take for Weiss to kill the pig?" Blake whispered to the others.

"I think the better question is how long it'll take Weiss to find its weak spot. I say…five minutes. Tops." Yang stated.

"Come on, Weiss. This Boarbatusk should be easily pickings for you." Ruby muttered quietly, but groaned when Weiss took her turn to charge at it, which was a bad idea considering that while they don't look it, the Boarbatusk Grimm are intelligent to a degree.

That fact was far from Weiss' mind as she rushed towards the oncoming Boarbatusk, and managed to stab it in its skull. Unfortunately her rapier was stuck in the Boar Grimm's tusk, as Weiss discovered when she tried to reel back, and ended up getting tossed while trying to get her weapon back.

"Bold, new approach! I like it!" Port praised.

"Come on, Weiss… How could you've studied much like you said you did and not capitalize on its weak point?" Ruby muttered as the Boarbatusk managed to disarm Weiss, sending her weapon flying.

"Maybe she wants more time in the spotlight." Naruto replied as the Boarbatusk knocked Weiss back.

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" Port questioned the Schnee Company heiress, who was seething at the loss of Myrtenaster.

"Maybe this time she'll go for the belly?" Blake wondered as Weiss dodge rolled out of the way as the Boarbabusk flew past her and crashed into the professor's desk.

The boar's tumble allowed Weiss to slide toward her rapier to retrieve it. Weiss then rushed forward as the Boarbatusk back away from the wreckage, and stabbed it in the side. The Boarbatusk gave her a look before spinning around while jumping back, making Weiss tumble herself into the ruin desk.

"This is too painful…" Yang said while facepalming.

"Oi, there's no armor beneath its belly. Just thought you should know!" Ruby called out to her partner.

"Don't tell me what to do, lowlife!" Weiss snarled at her before getting spin tackled by the Boarbatusk that sent her crashing into a wall.

"Enough of this bullshit…"

The Boarbatusk reared back and was about to charged when it was suddenly impaled through its stomach by Red Queen that went out of its back and into the other gate, killing the other Grimm inside. Weiss recovered just in time to see her target squealing before falling silent.

"What the?!" Weiss raged as Red Queen send shot out of the cage and returned to Naruto's hand, "Namikaze, you bast-"

Her insult was lost when Naruto leveled her with a major death glare that would make Shinigami proud, making a cold chill sweep through her body with her instincts telling her to shut up.

"Well then, it does appear that we are indeed in the presence of a true _Hunter_-in-training! Just as well since I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and remember…stay _vigilant_! Class dismissed!" Port said, ending the class.

Weiss was not happy and looked to find everyone looking at her with varying degrees of emotion, wondering what was her malfunction.

"If you think I care what you fools think of me, you're wrong!" she shouted and moved quickly to the exit, ignoring her teammates.

"What's with her?" Pyrrha wondered, with her Jaune, Rin, and Nora not having an answer.

"She's just being a typical elitist Schnee, who thinks she knows everything when in reality they don't." Blake replied, "I thought despite her being a bitch, she would be different, but…"

"Hey Ruby!" Yang suddenly shouted as Ruby, who was steaming, took off her Weiss, "Oh no."

"Oh yes, Yang. Weiss got just a taste of the real Ruby behind that mask of excitement and happiness back in the forest. Now she's gonna get the full serving." Naruto said and felt sorry for Weiss, "Oh well. Better her than me…kinda…"

* * *

**(Hallway)**

"Weiss!" Ruby called out when she caught up with Weiss.

"What?!" she snapped, turning around to find an angry Ruby.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Why are you being-?!"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you_? You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

"Excuse me?! Exactly what have I done to be a nuisance?!"

"Telling me what to do!"

"What?! I never did back there! I only _told_ you the obvious fact about that Boarbatusk's weak spot that you seem to have forgotten! That's it! Only told you, not ordered! It was up to you neither to exploit or not! The time you took to call me a "lowlife", you could've easily counter it when it charged at you!"

"I…shut up! You're not cut out to lead me, a Schnee!"

"Oh really? How's that, Weiss _Schnee_?"

"You've done _nothing_ to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so; annnd you cut into my favorite clothes!"

"Sounds like someone has selective memory! Where the hell is this coming from, Weiss? You've not the same person that helped me, Yang, Naruto, and Blake take out that Nevermore in the forest ruins! What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team. Was I wrong?"

"No. For once in your life, you're not wrong. I do believe in acting as team, just not in a team led by _you_. I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better. You know why? I'm far better and more perfect than you, Blake, Yang, and Naruto could ever hope to be." Weiss said, turning her back on a shaking and fed up Ruby, "Ozpin made a simple mistake that will be rectified soon enou-"

"Pathetic doesn't even begin to describe you, Weiss Schnee." Ruby said in an eerie, calm voice and made Weiss whip around.

"What do you sa-"

***SLAP***

Weiss' head jerked to the side as she fell to the floor as Ruby's hand was outstretched after her slap. Weiss slowly turned her head to find Ruby with her face shadowed, except her eyes were growing red and tears coming out of them.

"We don't need a rotten, judgmental, piece of shit princess like you! Go to the man you claim made a "simple mistake", get the hell off my team, and go back to your cushy life in Atlas! That's an **ORDER**!" Ruby screamed in rage and stormed off.

In her rage while attempting to calm down, she rounded a corner and bumped into someone that amazingly didn't spill their coffee or lose their cane.

"Hmm… Now that didn't seem to go very well." Ozpin noted, having seen Ruby and Weiss' spat.

"What was your first clue?" Ruby asked bitterly as she wiped her eyes.

"The fact that you mirror Summer Rose's temper so well." Ozpin answered, with Ruby nodding, already figuring out that someone like Ozpin knew her mother, and thankfully, hearing her mother's name made her calm down somewhat?

"Is my…"partner" right? Did you make a mistake?" Ruby asked, and was surprised when he laughed lightly.

"Ruby, we all make mistakes. The one I made with you being leader…remains to be seen." Ozpin remarked, as he noted Ruby's doubtful expression.

* * *

**(Another hallway, a while later)**

Meanwhile, Weiss was walking around the hall, rubbing her sore cheek that now sported a red handprint where Ruby slapped the hell out of her, and it was even more painful when got punched again.

Weiss knew what she said, and thought it to be true, because she believed that they were true; that she was better than anyone because she was a Schnee, and found her talent for combat after her kidnapping a few years ago.

It was just a minor group of Human terrorists who attempted to kidnap Weiss for ransom. Due to the currently undisclosed events of her…childhood, Weiss wanted to prove that she wasn't a weakling. Catching her captors off guard during transport, she punches, slapped, bit, kicked, and clawed her way out of the car but was injured since the car was moving when she jumped out. She would've been captured again if not for the timely intervention of Naruto, who happened to be nearby after completing a job, and rescued her.

Normally, one would be grateful for the save, but not a bratty Weiss, who was angry with him for saving her, because it made her look weak, not realizing that because of her injury, there was nothing she could do. After that, Weiss felt her calling in fighting and learning everything she could about fighting, which led her to dropping out of a academic school and into a training facility for Hunters-in-training. While she wasn't physically strong and started into the Hunters game late, she did manage to rise up the ranks with her skills in Dust Application being high enough for a spot in Beacon.

And now here she was…with a few road bumps in the form of her team.

She did not like Naruto at all, not because of his blatant disrespect for her family (technically her father mostly), but for his free-spirited nature, and the fact that he always has a rude retort for everything she says, with the mother of all of them being dropped on her after her little spat with Ruby, followed by another knuckle-sandwich on the slap-mark courtesy of Yang, right after she did what she normal did and insulted the two along with Blake.

"_Weiss Schnee, the mistress of bitching, that's what they should call you. Seriously, five ancient sages of bitchdom all gathered together one day on the peaks of Mt. Bitch to proclaim your birth, and 100 years later when all the bitch stars had aligned, you were born &amp; made everyone's life around you a living hell, because you are such a fucking BITCH!_"

She officially hated Naruto now, along with Yang and Blake for their acts of disrespect, and finally, she could not stand Ruby, who was everything she hated in a person. Just like she did at the Hunters-in-training facility she went it, she thought she could step on their toes to get to the top. Boy was she wrong for so many reasons.

But lately, Weiss felt a change within her, but tried to squash it by acting the way she usually does, only to find that she was feeling…guilt for her actions as of late.

"_I can't do that. A Schnee doesn't feel guilt. It's not what __**he**__ would want…_" she thought, holding her shoulder.

Shaking her head, she walked on until she came across a balcony where Professor Port was watching the sunset over Beacon's rooftops.

"Professor Port!" she called out to him as she approached, drawing his attention.

"Ah, Miss Schnee! And to what do I owe this fine pleasure?" Port greeted warmly.

"I... I enjoyed your lecture!"

"Of course you did, child. Despite what happened at the end of the class, I can say for certain that you have the blood of a Huntress in you."

"You really think so?" Weiss asked hopefully.

"Most surely!" Port assured her before noticing her frown, "Hmm… Something's troubling you."

"Yes, sir…" Weiss admitted and rubbed her cheek where the handprint remained.

"Dear girl, confess to me your strife!"

"Well… I-I think I should have been the leader of team RWUBY!" Weiss said with conviction, expecting the professor to agree with her without question.

"…That's preposterous!"

* * *

**(Ruby)**

"No disrespect, but that does not sound encouraging, professor." Ruby said coolly.

"What I mean is it's only been one day. Ruby... I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment, I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them." Ozpin said and looked directly at Ruby, who still didn't look convinced, "Do you?"

* * *

**(Weiss)**

"Ex_cuse_ me?!" Weiss shrieked as her rage returned.

"I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years, and the man's never _once_ led me astray!" Port said, scoffing.

"So you would just _blindly_ accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I can be compare to the rest?" Weiss asked, confused.

"With all due respect Miss Schnee, your exceptional skill on the battlefield is outmatched by your poor attitude to your fellow peers." Port stated bluntly, causing Weiss to seethe.

"How _dare_ you-!" she started loudly.

"My point exactly." Port said, cutting across her, "I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting _exactly_ what she wanted."

"That's not even _remotely_ true!" Weiss protested, but the teacher's gaze told her he wasn't fooled, "Well... not _entirely_ true, but it came with a price!"

"If the rumors of your household along the Faunus populous were any indication."

"Yeah, but… Wait a minute. What did you stay?"

* * *

**(Ruby)**

"Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you're not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give _others_ to follow you?" Ozpin questioned Ruby, who looked thoughtful, "You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advise you take some time, to think about how you will uphold it."

"I will, but it'll only happen if I can have a team I can work with, who are will to work with me." Ruby said and walked away as Ozpin looked after her with concern.

* * *

**(Weiss)**

"I will not go into detail about the rumors, for they have no bearing here at Beacon or in my class. So the outcome did not fall in your favor. Do you really believe that acting in such a manner would cause those in power that are not your father to reconsider their decision?" Port asked her pointly, making her calm down as she thought it over, "So instead of fretting about what you don't have and trying to lord over your peers, savor what you _do_ have and the bonds you have yet to form. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and only then will you not only be the best _leader_, but the best _person_ you can be."

"Do you really think I can do that?" Weiss asked nervously, wondering if such a thing is possible as Port put a hand on her shoulder.

"The only person who can stop is not your father, but yourself. _Only_ if those rumors are true." Port told her and left, leaving her to think about his words of wisdom.

* * *

**(Team RWUBY Dorm, after classes were done for the day)**

"Do you really think Weiss will leave the team like Ruby ordered?" Blake wondered, as she, Naruto, and Yang were outside the dorm room, with Ruby inside it, alone in her thoughts.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she followed though. I have to admit I had high hope for Weiss to be free of her old man's mental grip on her. I guess I was wrong since I saw major shades of it today." Naruto remarked as he read the first volume of a manga called _**Akame ga Kill**_.

"What exactly happened to her? There's no way she was a total bitch all her life." Yang commented, with Blake grimacing.

"Oh hell no. According to her sister Winter, who's only one of the handful of good Schnee in the family, Weiss was a sweet girl thanks to their mother. It's just that her father always being his frustrations of his work home with him, and both Weiss and Winter suffered for it." Naruto said darkly.

"Do I even want to know?" Yang asked with Naruto shaking his head.

"Let's just say that it has something to do with the Schnee Dust Company's feud with the White Fang and leave it at that." Blake answered as they saw Weiss round the corner and coming towards them.

"Hey, guys." Weiss said in a much more pleasant-sounding tone, but became uncomfortable when her three teammates just stared at her, "Is Ruby in there?"

"Why do you care? I thought an elitist like yourself don't associate with "_lowlifes_" like our leader." Blake said coldly and glared at the heiress.

"I…just need…to talk to her for a second…" Weiss said, choosing her words carefully and trying not to react to Blake's harsh words.

"…Just watch that mouth of your, or Yang'll break your jaw." Naruto said as loud cracks came from Yang's fingers.

"I'll…keep that in mind…"

Weiss pasted the others and entered the dorms, where Ruby was laying on her bed.

"Guys, I haven't-" Ruby started, sitting up and spotting Weiss, "Oh."

"Ruby…"

"What do you want?" Ruby asked irritably.

"So, I guess I've been kind of a bitch since the forest." Weiss admitted truthfully.

"Oh. Well yeah, sure, if you wanna put it _lightly_."

"Oh come on Ruby! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for the way I acted, but you must understand that I have…issues that made me act the way I am!" Weiss tried to explain, but Ruby just looked at her.

"And you think that excuse will fly and make everything better. Even if it's true, do you even know how to act normal?" Ruby asked, catching Weiss off guard.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Ruby took a breath, "If you keep being a bitch to everyone, everyone will keep being either a bitch or an asshole to you, and then everyone will be at each other's throats, instead of doing what they came here to do and become Hunters to protect Remnant. In simple terms, everything will be bad, and no one will be safe."

"_Oh dear god, is Ruby pulling a Caboose?_" Naruto thought as Ruby leapt off her hammock-style bed.

"I mean, come on! Is this really what you want in life? You just…you just wanna be an arrogant, angry bitch and think you're better than everyone else 24/7? That's not what a normal person does, because that is by far the stupidest thing to do ever, and you wanna know what? You're a real _dumbass_ for thinking that!"

"Uh…I…" Weiss stammered as Ruby's tore her apart.

"Oh wow." Yang said, putting a hand to her mouth.

"So we're all not disciplined like you. So we're not perfect! Who cares, because we are all born onto his world to be the best that we can be. No one is born perfect, and we'll never be, because we all make mistakes sometimes, so when we do, we can learn from them. So squash whatever's making you Princess Bitch, and get over it, because there's no place for it on Team RWUBY, ya got that?!"

"…"

Weiss was silent, having nothing to say as her leader and partner panted for a bit. In a funny way, Ruby made a lot of sense. Weiss let the pain of her past dictate her present and future, and pretty much made her un-friend-able to everyone, which in Ruby's words, was stupid.

"Are you all right, Ruby? That was quite a tirade." Blake noted as Ruby started breathing normally.

"I'm fine, Blake." Ruby said and turned back to Weiss, "Now that I said my piece, think we can start over? For real this time?"

"…"

"_Instead of fretting about what you don't have and trying to lord over your peers, savor what you __do__ have and the bonds you have yet to form. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and only then will you not only be the best __**leader**__, but the best __**person**__ you can be._"

"I'd…like that. And again, I'm sorry. You won't see me acting like…that…again. You can hold me to that."

"_We'll see._" Naruto, Yang, and Blake thought as Ruby looked at Weiss for a moment before smiling.

"Well then. Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby. Wanna hang out? We can go study together and watch the older students spar."

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like cool, awesome, and handsome over there!"

"Oh you got to be kidding." Naruto said as Weiss pointed at him.

"Wow, really?"

"…Yes. Now how do you take your coffee?"

"Eh? Uhh, one cream and five sugars."

"Geez, no wonder you're so hyper."

"Better me than Naruto. It's suicide to give him caffeine." Ruby commented and giggled.

"Hey!" Naruto said indignantly.

"Good to know." Weiss said smiling, finding the exchange kind of fun before looking apologetic again, "Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader. Just know that I am going to be the best teammate you'll _ever_ have!"

Ruby smiled appreciatively, "Thank you Weiss."

Ruby stepped forward and gave Weiss a hug, which surprised the girl, as she then felt warm from Ruby's contact, and returned it.

"Aww!" Yang cooed lovingly.

"My faith has been renewed for now." Naruto said and smiled.

"It's a start, _but for how long…_" Blake thought to herself, knowing while Weiss was now slowly getting out of her shell, Weiss still has some negativity to let go concerning a certain species sharing Remnant with humans.

"You know, I always wanted bunk beds as a kid, and friends to call my own." Weiss said and looked out the window, "_I'm through having your shadow of ideals haunt me, father. Now I'll follow my own path, and once I become a Huntress and take over the Schnee Dust Company, things will be much different!_"

* * *

**(Balcony, the next day)**

"Hello everyone! I'm your fearless leader Ruby Rose. My semblance is Speed! I like weapons, especially my Crescent Rose, sweets, cookies, red things, hunting Grimm, my family, and my puppy Zwei back home. I don't like those who underestimate me and judge me based on my appearance and personality. My dream is to become the greatest Huntress ever, and surpass my mother, Summer Rose."

"I am Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. My semblance is Glyphs. I like singing, snow, blue things, my mother, and my sister Winter. I dislike the way my family company is being run now, idiots, indecisive people, and…another…certain…people. My dream is to become a Huntress and inherit the Schnee Dust Company to fix it and turn it back to what it once was."

"Blake. Blake Belladonna. My semblance is Shadow. I like reading books. I dislike prejudice. My dream? …I haven't really thought about it…I guess be a Huntress to protect Remnant…"

"Yo, I'm Yang Xiao Long! My semblance is Damage Aborption! I like thrill-seeking, beating up monsters, fighting, watching cheesy soap operas, and my family. I don't like some things yes, but I solve and deal with them with my fists! My dream is to become the strongest Huntress of all time to find a certain person!"

"Last but not least, I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. My semblances are The End thank to my tenants, and Adaptability thanks to my biological parents' bloodlines. I like ramen, planting flowers, girls, training, parkour, kicking ass, pulling pranks, my family, and everything good that comes with them I dislike assholes, complete naiveté, arrogance, and being control by outside forces. My dream is to gain the title of Devil Huntsman and reopen and operate Devil May Cry, like my ancestors before me, and restore my parent's clans by having my own family."

…Quite the team assembled. Remnant better take notice.

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Schnee. This is certainly the beginning of a beautiful partnership between us and our companies."

"Indeed. Welcome to the beginning of a new age of the Schnee Dust Company, Mr. Gato."

**END OF CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

_**Next time –**_** Chapter 07: An Unexpected Shift Part I (tentative title)**

_-When there's school, there's bullies, and they take the form of Team CRDL, and said team have set their sights on Jaune Arc since the first week at Beacon; not just Jaune, but others as well, including Faunus. But CRDL doesn't matter, as Jaune's past and motives are revealed.,, coupled with making the most foolish decision of his life._

**After-chapter notes:** Finally, this roadblock of a chapter is done! Now I can finally work on the next two chapters I've been imagining for months! Just a heads up: If you're a Jaune fan, you're not gonna enjoy them, but I'm sure as hell gonna enjoy being it to life. I'll explain more next chapter. Stay tuned! Possible release date is early January (no promises)!

Also, can you spot the Big-Lipped Alligator Moment in the chapter? A cookie for you if you get it right…if you can get pass Ruby.

And finally, one last thing, **KORRASAMI FTW!**

**-Harem Update**

**Neo** is definitely, for sure, in! You're gonna love the backstory between her and Naruto that I planned.

**Glynda's** in as well, for I finally figured out a scenario where she and Naruto can bond.

**Cinder** is…still on the fence I admit… ***dodges rotten fruit*** I meant she's in! While it all still depends on her grand master plan, I now know how to get her in.

**Coco**…(**depending on how many requests I get**), I'm still working on a scenario for her and Naruto, just in case ***dodges gun shots***

There will also be a set number of **Naruto girls** in the harem as well since Konan, Kaguya, and the Bijuu are already in.

* * *

**REFERENCES**

Sarge appearing with a shotgun to wake Team RWUBY up is reference to a Red vs Blue x RWBY mini-comic Rise n' Shine drawn by sketchingchaos.

Naruto's bitch insult during the second half of the chapter is from the Dragon Ball Z Abridged series. Used it because someone made a motivational poster of the rant with Weiss' picture on it.

Ruby's rant to Weiss is reminiscent of Caboose's motivational speech in Red vs Blue S12E16.

* * *

**Released: Tuesday, December 23, 2014**


	8. Chapter 07: Fall of Arc Part I

**Author's Notes (PLEASE READ):** **HAPPY NEW YEAR 2015!** Before I start, I would like to talk about Mr. Jaune Arc. When he first appeared in RWBY, I didn't think much of him. Personally at the time, I was hoping that he wouldn't intrude on White Rose, but Weiss' behavior put a little cold water on that back then. I was correct when I suspected he'll be a basic and weak character but learns along the way…like canon Naruto. When he led his future team against the Death Stalker, he gained some of my respect, and I looked forward to seeing him grow as a character and a capable Huntsman.

Then the Jaunedice and Forever Fall episodes came, and boy was I thrown off by the revelation that he faked his transcripts to get into Beacon so he could be like his family, and I lost all respect for him. I even felt sorry about him getting picked on by CRDL, but my sympathy for him went out the window after part 2 of Jaunedice. Okay, you snuck into Beacon with zero combat experience, and when someone offers you their help the first time, you deny them?! No. No! No sane person would deny such help, and from someone who won multiple tournaments?! Jaune at the time was a complete and total…MORON!

But he got better. Single-handedly killing that Ursa (with help from Pyrrha), standing up to Cardin, FINALLY accept the assistance, and…that's about it…aside from killing some Grimm in the Volume 2 Finale. In closing, he's gotten to being a good character I can get behind…but the girls are still at the top of my personal list of Most Awesome Characters.

I don't hate Jaune. I only like him a little bit.

Now that I'd gotten that rant out of the way, this is a **WARNING** for those who are Jaune fans and I'm going to state this bluntly: Jaune is go to be bashed, and you guys will not like it. Sorry, but in the world this story is in, well…you'll see, if you decide to proceed that is.

In other news, I got four people who want Coco in the harem. Poor Coco doesn't get any love? I thought you guys liked her. ***dodges a hail of gunfire***

**-Review Responses**

**ThePsychoPath96 – Yes. Gotta have more variety of enemies in a story like this.**

**R-king 93 – I think you meant "thickens"**

**NorthSouthGorem – I'm humble to know that I can never measure up to the greatness of Monty Oum and Roosterteeth. You call it bashing; I call it character development. If it were bashing, Weiss would get the shaft at the end of the chapter, which she didn't.**

**Dragonbolt21 – On a scale of one to ten…TEN.**

**curious 37465 – Quite a read. The longest review I ever had. Because of your suggestion, I'm going to make one-shot-like chapters with Naruto and the girls of RWBY to develop their relationships more after the events of Volume 1.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, RWBY, Devil May Cry, or the other crossovers that'll appear, including any other crossovers that might appear.**

**Special credit and thanks: zemryx for letting me use the RWBY-ifyed Red Queen weapon from Devil May Cry 4 he drew on DeviantArt; and fairy tail dragon slayer for letting me use the Adaptability semblance from his story "Naruto the Huntsmen".**

**LAST WARNING: If you like Jaune, then this chapter and the next is NOT for you! YOU FORFEIT ALL RIGHTS TO COMPLAIN if you decide to continue.**

* * *

**(Opening Theme: This Will Be The Day by Casey Lee Williams)**

* * *

**Chapter 07: Fall of Arc Part I**

* * *

**(Beacon Academy, Amphitheatre)**

It's been several weeks since that eventful first day at Beacon Academy for Team RWUBY. Despite while some of its members still held some secrets from the others, they started working together as a cohesive unit, in and out of class, while doing some individual tasks.

Ruby was studying and experimenting on being a leader to great success, and so far hasn't had another ill-tempered episode like her did during the initiation in the forest and the first day. Weiss was improving her personality and behavior, but still had yet to know how to take it easy and have some fun. Blake was still being her mysterious self, but was sociable to her fellow teammates. Yang was being her usual self, and enjoys teasing everyone on the team. And Naruto kept to being the mold that continued to hold the team together.

However lately, there was one person he was concerned about, and that person was not a member of Team RWUBY, yet a fellow first year student like them.

Jaune Arc, the leader of Team JNPR, who was currently in a sparring match with the leader of Team CRNL, Cardin Winchester…and losing badly.

"It's déjà vu all over again." Naruto muttered to himself before turning to the redhead next to him, "Oi Pyrrha, it's the same thing with Jaune every week there in Dueling Class. You would think that he would show signs of improvement and at least get a couple wins by now. What's going on with your partner?"

"Honesty, I don't know." Pyrrha said, rubbing the back of her head while laughing nervously, "But he'll get better in time. I'm sure of it!"

"…I'll take your word for it." Naruto remarked as he along with his other classmates watched the sparring match then seemed to be drawing to a close.

On the auditorium stage, Cardin had his mace perched on his shoulder, smirking at an exhausted Jaune, who was on one knee leaning on Crocea Mors sword and shield as support.

Jaune looked up at Cardin, who laughed at him, prompting him to gather his strength and rush forward. He swung his sword at Cardin, but his opponent easily dodged. Jaune looked surprised at the maneuver and failed to completely block Cardin's mace strike that sent him tumbling back while disarming him of his shield. Despite being armed with a sword, Jaune let out a battle cry and charged forward again to attack, with Cardin blocking the strike with the hilt of his weapon. As their weapons deadlocked, Cardin showed his strength as he pressed Jaune close to the ground and towered over him.

"This is the part where you _lose_." Cardin taunted the country boy, who refused to back down.

"Over my dead-!" Jaune started to counter back, but was interrupted by Cardin kneeing him in the stomach.

Jaune groaned in pain as he dropped his sword and fell to the ground, wheezing. As he looked up, Cardin rose his mace over his head and was about to slam it into the face of a now scared Jaune when thankfully the buzzer rang, followed by the lights coming back on and signaling the end of the spar with the result screens showing above the stage.

"That's enough, Cardin!" Glynda's voice snapped as she herself walked onto the stage and glared at Cardin, who growled a little before walking away.

"So much for inter-school unity." Naruto said as he took his hand away from one of his pistols he was going to use on Cardin's mace as Glynda addressed the class.

"Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match." Glynda explained as Jaune looked at the small tablet scroll on the back of his shield in defeat and Pyrrha looking disheartened.

"Please. There are some who were still fit enough to attack the winner out of spite." Naruto mumbled, recalling his experiences in tournament.

He had encountered sore losers that hated the fact a young Hunter-in-training pulled an upset on them, and attempted to take him out, only for Naruto to defend himself, while the offenders ended up being blacklisted from future tournaments.

"That's true to a degree." Pyrrha agreed as Glynda turned her attention to a miserable Jaune.

"Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more…defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf now, would we?"

"Speak for yourself…" Cardin muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes as Glynda turned her attention back to the other students.

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" Glynda instructed everyone, with Naruto nodding and punching his fist in his hand, Yang punching the air in anticipation, Weiss shaking with excitement to prove herself along with Ruby whose enthusiastic energy rolled off of her in waves, while Blake simply nodded.

The bell rang, and everyone filed out while Pyrrha continued to frown sadly at Jaune, whose Jaune was still hung in shame. Naruto sighed before looking at Glynda, who on the other hand, adjusted her glasses while scrutinizing Jaune with a hint of suspicion.

* * *

**(Cafeteria)**

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..."

"It was day."

Team RWUBY and Team JNPR were sitting together at a table eating lunch, with Nora entertaining her team and the others with a dream she claimed she had recently, with Rin correcting her on every sentence.

"We were _surrounded_ by Ursai…" Nora said while Blake was lost in one of her books and her partner, Ruby, and Pyrrha were listening keenly.

"They were Beowolves." Rin said in her usual deadpan voice and drank some coffee.

"Dozens of them!" Nora suddenly yelled out dramatically as she stood on the table, with Weiss not reacting as she filed her nails and Jaune poking at his food.

"Two of 'em." Rin groaned as Naruto snickered.

"But they were no match... And in the end, Rin and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Nora said proudly as she raised a fist in the air.

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Rin said sighing.

"How do you put up with her?" Naruto asked in amusement.

"Years of practice, and somehow, it never bores me." Rin answered as Nora happily hugged and "booped" her on her nose.

"Hey Jaune. Are you okay?" Pyrrha questioned her partner and leader, snapping him out of his stupor.

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" Jaune said quickly before noticing how everyone was looking at him, "Why?"

"It's just that you seem a little… not okay…" Ruby noted with the others agreeing.

"Is it because of what happened in class today?" Naruto asked, with Jaune shaking his head.

"…Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!"

He gave a thumbs up and a forced smile with a nervous laugh.

"Right~" Yang deadpanned skeptically until the sound of laughter was heard.

Everyone then turned their attention to Team CRNL, standing around a girl with long brown hair with rabbit ears sticking out as Cardin and his team/goons laughed and bothered her as Sky Lark holding up his hands to his head to mock her rabbit ears.

The Faunus has long brown hair with the rabbit ears of course, brown eyes, fair skin, and a small slender frame with a D-cup bust, and wearing the Beacon Academy female school uniform.

"Damn do they look like a bunch of idiots." Naruto said and scowled at them messing with the Faunus girl.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!" Pyrrha commented indignantly.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah… He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!" Jaune said without looking at Pyrrha and the others.

"**Is he a masochist?**" Kaguya asked, making Naruto snort into his drink and coughed.

"Stop defending his actions Jaune. Every single one of us knows that he's a _bully_." Ruby stated, stressing on the word 'bully'.

"Oh please! Name _one_ time he's 'bullied' me!" Jaune scoffed, with both teams looking at him with deadpanned expressions.

"There was that time where he knocked your books out of your arms." Weiss recalled, as she was rounding a corner at the time.

"He was only swatting a spider that was there."

"How about that time where he triggered your shield to make it block the doorways you were walking through." Rin noted, remembering the time and sweatdropped.

"He was fascinated by my shield!"

"Oh, so he was fascinated enough to shove you into your locker and directed it to crash near the town?" Naruto questioned while raising an eyebrow.

"**That was actually pretty funny.**" Echidna echoed while laughing.

"He was just concerned if it worked or not! Besides, I didn't land far from the school!" Jaune replied and made a poor attempt to laugh it off.

"At least he got reprimanded for it." Blake remarked, "And FYI, your excuses were terrible."

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." Pyrrha chided her partner.

"Ooooh!" Nora suddenly said as she got up again with an insane and diabolical grin, "We'll break his legs!"

"Now that's my kind of plan!" Yang agreed, matching Nora's grin, "It'll make for some nice practice for the combat tournament!"

"I actually agree." Naruto nodded and matched the two girls' grins as well, "There are a few pro wrestling submission moves I want to try out."

"Guys, really, it's fine!" Jaune tried to assure them as he got up from the table, "Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to _me_; he's a jerk to everyone."

"You make it sound like that's a good thing." Rin said coolly, causing Jaune to backpedal.

"I don't mean it like that!" Jaune said quickly.

"When it comes to Cardin, jerk doesn't begin to describe him." Ruby said, as the laughter grew louder, followed by cries of pain.

"Ow! That hurts!" the bunny girl wailed as Cardin _pulled on her rabbit ears_, "Please stop!"

"I told you it was real!" Cardin crowed cruelly as he pulled harder.

"What a freak!" Russel Thrush guffawed with his fellow cronies.

"Atrocious. I can't _stand_ people like him." Pyrrha said as she glared at the scene while Yang cracked her knuckles loudly.

"He's _not_ the only one..." Blake said as she glared daggers at Cardin as unpleasant memories surfaced.

"Hahahaha- Gah!"

Suddenly Cardin's laughter turned into a cry of pain as his he felt his wrist with his hand crushing the rabbit ears being painful squeezed and looked to find a hand that belonged to Naruto, who was casually eating an apple, surprising everyone witnessing, and wondering how he got there so fast.

"Tell me, Mr. Cardin Winchester. You ever see what happens to a fresh citrus fruit… when you squeeze…_real hard_~?" Naruto asked in a really pissed off tone as he began to relentlessly crush the wrist of the offending hand that was pulling on the poor Faunus girl's rabbit ears.

"Argh!" Cardin roared as Naruto increased the pressure, forcing him to relent and let go.

"_It's him!_" the girl thought when she looked at her savior, causing her red to turn red and forget the pain in her rabbit ears.

"I've seen you pick on other students for far too enough, Winchester, and quite frankly, it's an embarrassment. Pull a stunt like this again, and you'll get my fist down your throat, with my foot up your ass." Naruto threatened as he glared at Cardin and his cohorts, and then turned to the brunette, "Are you okay, bunny girl?"

The girl nodded her head rapidly, with her blush increasing as Naruto gave a gentle smile, "Good."

"Thank you, pyon!" the girl squeaked before realizing her accidental verbal tic and squealed before taking off, embarrassed.

"**Yes, it's finally rabbit season!**" Kiyomi cheered as Naruto inwardly sweatdropped in response, "**That a boy, Naruto!**"

"You're gonna pay for that!" Cardin snarled as he grabbed Naruto by his uniform, "Think you're hot shit, huh?"

"Why yes. I am better than you; a better man that is. You? You're a weakling that make other lives a living hell to make yourself feel better. Pretty pathetic to be brutally honest." Naruto snarled back and swat his hand off him.

"Why you-!" Cardin was about to deck Naruto with a punch…

"Cardin Winchester!" …when Glynda arrived, looking angry as she proverbially caught Cardin's hand in the cookie jar, "Release Mr. Namikaze this instant!"

Cardin growled and reluctantly released Naruto, who dusted himself off and ignored the threatening stares of Cardin's team.

"Look like both of us are about to face the music, eh Winchester." Naruto said with a fanged grin that scared the hell out of Cardin as Glynda came up to them to make their ears bleed.

Meanwhile, Jaune had got up from the table and was leaving when he looked back at his friends and sighed. As he left, Cardin was ignoring Glynda as he looked back at a departing Jaune with a sinister grin, something that didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

* * *

**(Hallway, after lunch)**

"Oi, usagi!"

The Faunus girl stopped and looked to find Naruto catching up to her, much to her surprise.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine. Thank you," she whispered, blushing and putting her own hand on his hand on her shoulder, "But you didn't have to do that. I'm used to it whenever my team isn't around."

"Yeah well, that moron crossed the line by nearly ripping these cute bunny ears out. Also, there is such a thing as self-defense, whether you're a Faunus or not." Naruto said and released her as they stopped in the hallway.

"All I can do is endure. Resisting would've only made it worse…" the brunette said sadly as Naruto shook his head.

"And being bullied is better? There are times when you have to fight for yourself. Anyone who says different doesn't have your best interests at heart." Naruto stated, with the girl looking downtrodden.

"But it would make me as bad as the White Fang."

"It won't. They deal in extremes now. With your cute appearance, you don't look the type."

"_He- he called me cute, pyon!_" the girl thought and inwardly squealed and blushed some more.

"By the way, let me introduce myself. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, member of Team RWUBY and a freshman. …Are you okay? You look like you've got a fever."

The bunny girl jumped and shook her head frantically, "Huh? No, I'm fine, pyon. Sorry!" the girl said as she patted her face and straightened herself up, "It's nice to finally meet you Naruto. I'm Velvet Scarlatina, member of Team CFVY (Coffee) and a sophomore."

"…You're a sophomore? No wonder I thought I didn't see you among the first years. You look like you could be one of us." Naruto said in surprise as Velvet giggled.

"Hee hee, I get that a lot." she said, now smiling.

"Aww. You're even more cute when you smile."

"Thank you…" Velvet said shyly, "You know, I'm interested in you, Naruto."

"Is that why spied on me the day of my initiation?"

Velvet nodded as they continued walking.

"Then let's save you the trouble of writing a love letter so you can get to know me, and vice versa."

As Naruto and Velvet continued talking, a young woman spied on them from around the corner, and adjusted her sunglasses as she observed Naruto with interest.

* * *

**(Military and General Studies Class)**

"_How does he do it? Is it something in the coffee? It has to be. Too bad I can't have any or Grumpy Glynda will have my head from the chaos I'd cause._" Naruto thought as he watched the hyperactive teacher zip around while teaching and sipping coffee from his mug.

The teacher is question is Bartholomew Oobleck, a tall (young?) man with messy green hair, brown eyes with opaque-looking glasses, fair skin, and wearing disheveled attire with his white shirt with a raised collar partially tucked into his dark green pants, a slack yellow tie, and mismatched brown and black shoes.

Taking his eyes off Oobleck for a second to prevent himself from getting dizzy just from watching him while he lectured, Naruto looked around the classroom, seeing Velvet, whom he's sitting next too, taking notes; Jaune who was fast asleep with Cardin leaning back on his chair right behind him; Weiss, Blake, and Pyrrha paying attention, and Yang and Ruby quite…dizzy-eyed and confused at the same time. Shaking his head in amusement, Naruto turned his attention back to the teacher.

"_This_ is prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War! *******zip*******Humankind was quite, quite _adamant_ about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie. ***zip* *sip* *zip*** Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you ***zip***, it is imperative to remember ***zip*** that these are relatively _recent_ events! ***zip*** Why, the repercussions of the uprising ***zip*** can still be seen to this day! ***zip* *sip*** Now! ***zip*** Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

Some of the students raised their hands, including Velvet after a moment. Naruto shot a quick look at Blake and sighed, with Yang doing the same, yet discreetly.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is _precisely_ this kind of ignorance that breeds violence! ***sip*** I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! ***zip*** Now, which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point ***zip*** in the third year of the War?" Oobleck questioned the class, and saw Weiss raise her hand, "Yes?"

"The Battle at Fort Castle!" Weiss answered confidently, and was pleased when Oobleck nodded.

"Precisely!" Oobleck responded, who zipped back to desk during the answer, "_And_, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

Meanwhile, Jaune was still snoring until he was hit on the head by a paper football Cardin flicked at him, rudely waking him up.

"Hey!" Jaune protested, which drew the attention of Oobleck who zoomed over in front of his face.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

"Uhhhh... The answer... The advantage... of the Faunus..." Jaune started, mirroring Weiss' confidence before faltering, and looked behind Oobleck's face to see a couple of his classmates trying to help him.

Pyrrha silently coughed and motioned to her mouth, trying to give him the answer.

"...had over that guy's stuff..." Jaune continued as see saw Naruto with his tablet scroll out showing a picture of the night sky while Pyrrha cups her hands around her eyes, "Uhh... Binoculars!"

Jaune felt relived that he thought he got it, only for the class to start laughing at him as Oobleck sipped his coffee, clearly not amused as Naruto sighed and slammed his head the table, Pyrrha groaned and slapped her hand in their face in an exasperated facepalm, while Cardin chortled and pounded his desk.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc!" Oobleck said after zoomed back to behind his desk, "Cardin! Perhaps _you_ would care to share your thoughts on the subject!"

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an _animal_ than a soldier." Cardin replied with a hint of malice as he looked at Velvet when he said it, much to the disapproval of Oobleck who shook his head, as Naruto moved and blocked his view of a miserable Velvet, and Blake leveled Cardin with a glare.

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha questioned while looking at him with mock pity.

"I'm sure he'll remember those words when a Faunus kicks his rear in a spar or a tournament." Naruto added dryly and sniggered.

"What was that?" Cardin snapped in a threatening tone.

"The sound of me having the answer." Pyrrha retorted and answered the teacher's question, "It's _night vision_. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark."

"It helps when they sent scouts to map out the terrain so they could know where to hit the general's troops where it hurts. As a bonus, some Faunus like bird-type Faunus can see from a long distance, and coupled with the night-vision, the troops didn't stand a chance. Then again, this is basic knowledge that we all should know." Naruto said and turned to Cardin, "I'll bet the reason you passed your last school is so that the teachers would have to deal with you."

Cardin growled and nearly got up at that.

"General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." Blaked added on to the answer and also turned to Cardin, "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class like a certain someone I'm looking at, he wouldn't have been remembered as _such_ a failure."

Seething, Cardin finally got up with his fist clenched, looking to deal out some pain on the ones who humiliated him.

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat." Oobleck commanded, as Jaune laughed at Cardin being taken down a notch, and zoomed up to him, "You _and_ Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings."

"Oohhhh..." Jaune moaned, his shoulders slumping, with Cardin groaned and took his seat.

"Now, moving on!" Oobleck declared and zoomed away.

A while later, the lesson ended, and the class filed out.

"You go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune." Pyrrha told Nora and Rin.

"Same here." Naruto said to Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang; and looked back into the classroom where Oobleck was giving Jaune and Cardin an after-lesson talk as he sipped his coffee, "This is getting ridiculous. He gonna need help at this rate."

"I know. Maybe we both can help him." Pyrrha offered, with Naruto nodding.

"I got time," he said, shrugging as Oobleck's voice caught his ear.

"You two have been struggling in my class since _day one_! Now, I don't know if it's a lack of interest, or just your stubborn nature, but whatever it is... ***longer sip*** It stops now! You've worked hard to gain entrance to this school, and we only accept the best of the best, _so_ I expect you to act like it. History is important, gentlemen! If you can't learn from it... you're destined to repeat it. Pages fifty-one to ninety-one! I want an essay on my desk by next class! Now! Run along."

Naruto jumped back as Oobleck zoomed out of the class.

"_If there's ever a crisis, I've got to have some of that stuff._" Naruto thought and looked to see Jaune coming out of the room first.

Cardin came out next…and pushed Jaune to the ground, making the bully laugh as he walked away, with Pyrrha coming forward to help Jaune up to his feet.

"You know, I really will break his legs." Pyrrha muttered as Jaune continued to look dejected.

"Here to hoping that he never passes." Naruto said, glaring at Cardin's back before turning to the other two, "Now then Pyrrha, the thing. Remember?"

Pyrrha nodded, "Right. Come on Jaune."

Pyrrha dragged Jaune away with Naruto following right behind.

* * *

**(Team RWUBY Dorm)**

While Ruby and Weiss headed off to the library, with the latter wanting to help the former study; and Naruto with Pyrrha looking to offer Jaune some much needed assistance, Yang and Blake had the dorm all to themselves. As Yang finished up a report for Port's class, she couldn't help but notice her partner's dark mood ever since Ooblock's class after Cardin's "animal" comment.

"Blake, are you okay? I can smell the dark aura radiating off you." Yang noted as she turned to her.

"No. I just wish that people like Cardin would disappear. Their words and actions justify the White Fang's current state of mind, which makes life harder for other Faunus." Blake growled out as she snapped her book shut.

"Don't let his words get to you. Bullies like him are all talk with no bite, making them great punching bags. Chances are that he and his team will bite it on his first mission." Yang said confidently as she strode over to Blake and sat down next to her.

"Glad to see that I'm not the only one who hates him." Blake said as Yang smiled.

"There's nothing wrong with hating people like him. You just have to not let it get out of control so it won't burn anyone else. Let me and Naruto deal with him and the like-minded idiots like him. It's the least we can do for you and Velvet."

"Me and Velvet? I'm not a Faunus." Blake said quickly while getting nervous when Yang put her arm around her.

"It's okay Blake. I'm not Cardin. I'm like Naruto, and your secret's safe with me. Besides, when I first saw you, you did remind me of a stray black cat. Color me surprised when I felt your ears when you fell asleep on me during the first night here." Yang said, making Blake flinch.

"It was a mistake to do that…" Blake whispered, trying to get away, but Yang held on to her tight.

"I said I'm not Cardin! You can trust me. We're friends, partners, and teammates all in one, remember?" Yang said as Blake's heart started beating fast, "It doesn't matter if you're human or Faunus, I'll never betray you Blake. That's a promise."

"Yang…"

Blake didn't know what to think as Yang drew her in for a hug. Her first instinct was to run away so she wouldn't deal with the fact that someone other than Naruto knew her secret. Then she thought all the times she and Yang were together after remembering that Yang said that she knew about her being a Faunus since the first night at Beacon.

Yang didn't treat her any different. She treated her like a friend, and always had her back in everything. They laughed, joked, studied, and sparred together. Yang saw her for who Blake is: just a person and not as a Faunus.

Blake smiled as she leaned into Yang. Maybe she can count on her after all, aside from Naruto.

Speaking of…

"So, shall we have some fun, _kitty cat_?" Yang asked mischievously after they pulled apart and she pulled out a ball of yarn and a rubber mouse seemingly from out of nowhere.

"You fiend!" Blake squeaked as Yang pounced on her laughing, and laughing alongside her, "_But then again, this might not be so bad…_"

Yang might as well be a female Naruto after all.

* * *

**(Dorm Rooftop, nighttime)**

"Pyrrha, Naruto, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not _that_ depressed." Jaune groaned, looking over the hedge, after Pyrrha and Naruto took him to the rooftop, much to their confusion, "I can always be a farmer or something…"

Naruto realized what Jaune was saying and smacked his head, muttering, "Idiot…", while Pyrrha's realization hit her with horror.

"N-n-no!" she exclaimed as she pulled him away, "That's not why we brought you up here! Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class and that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so..."

"Long story short, we want to help you out." Naruto finished for her, since he didn't want to want this to drag on.

"Wh-what?" Jaune asked, surprised.

"We can train up here after class where no one can bother us!" Pyrrha said with Naruto nodding.

"Yeah, as in tutoring you, with our lessons benefiting you in the long run." Naruto agreed and clapped Jaune on the shoulder, "Can't go wrong with that, right? It's a no-brainer."

"You guys think I need help?" Jaune asked quietly, making Naruto frowned since the question was, well…stupid.

"N-no! No, that's not what we meant-" Pyrrha started, but Naruto cut across her.

"Bluntly put, yes, yes you do! Like Oobleck said, you've been struggling since day one in his class, and from my observations, every single other class. What's even more disturbing is the fact that you're not improving in the least, and it's not sounding like the _best of the best_ who managed to gain entrance here at Beacon. I don't know whether you've gotten complacent and/or didn't follow up with what you were taught at your previous school, but this has got to stop, or you won't last long." Naruto ranted, with Jaune starting to feel small, "Face it buddy, you need help."

"But I-"

"Jaune, what Naruto is trying to say is that everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon! That speaks volumes of what you're capable of, and your potential!" Pyrrha praised him, but Jaune shook his head.

"You're wrong. I-I don't belong here." Jaune said as he turned away from them.

"**Oi Naruto. This kid you're trying to help is a liar. It's impossible for someone like him to be in Beacon, don't you think?**" Kurami said, with the other tenants listening in.

"**Even though he's weak, he should've at the very least have improved over the span of nearly a month.**" Kiyomi added as Naruto's suspicions from the day of the initiation returned and nodded at that.

"That's a terrible thing to say! Of course you do!" Pyrrha chided while reaching out to Jaune, but he pulled away, frustrated.

"No, I don't! I wasn't really…accepted into Beacon..." Jaune muttered, but it was loud enough for Naruto and Pyrrha.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Pyrrha asked, bewildered as Naruto turned Jaune around roughly so he could face them and not hide.

"I'm sorry, but what? How are you here if you weren't accepted into Beacon? Are you someone's body double until they come or something?" Naruto asked, and did not like where this confession was going.

"I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't _earn_ my spot at this Academy! I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!" Jaune confessed in a high voice.

"…"

"…"

"That's funny. It's sounds like you said that you didn't go to _combat_ school, got your hands on some _fake_ transcripts, and _snuck_ your way into this school. Did I happen to miss anything, _buddy_? Can you at least tell us _why_ you pulled a… stunt… like this?" Naruto asked, looking peeved and restraining himself from insulting his fellow blonde outright until he gets an explanation, while Pyrrha was looking stunned.

"Cause _this_ is always what I've wanted to be! My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was just never good enough." Jaune explained quickly and turned away again.

"Honorable as your intentions may be, did you even _try_ apply for combat school, or thought to take early training courses?" Naruto asked with strained calm while keeping Pyrrha from saying anything with a raised hand.

"No, I didn't… All I did was go to an academic school, and was scared," Jaune admitted, before Naruto snapped and bonked Jaune on his head, "Ow!"

"…You _fucking jackass_!" Naruto snarled as Jaune turned around in fright while holding his head, "Are you serious?! Sneaking into an advanced Hunters training facility with faked transcripts is like asking for a death wish! It just means that you managed to survive so far with pure luck!"

Naruto facepalmed before continuing with a grin, "Despite doing something so unbelievably stupid, you have quite a set, sneaking into Beacon with faked transcripts, and I actually admire that, which means that there's hope for you yet, and we can make sure of his little stunt you pulled. Give Pyrrha and me two weeks _tops_, and we guarantee that you'll catch up with the rest of us. Of course, it all depends on you and your commitment." Naruto said with a thumb up 'good guy' pose, "Once again, this is a no-brainer."

"That's right. Together, we can do this! You can do this!" Pyrrha added, as she wanted her partner to succeed with her.

"You guys don't get it! I don't _want_ help! I don't _want_ to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!" Jaune said blurted out with mad frustration, throwing the other two off.

"Jaune?!" Pyrrha asked in shock.

"Uh, what?" Naruto asked dumbly, not expecting that sort of answer.

"I'm _tired_ of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own... then what good am I?"

"Dammit Jaune, stop being such a stubborn mule! It's pretty obvious that you need the kick in the ass to get you to the others' level to survive this school! Here you have two of the best first-years that graduated from combat school and you reject them? You're claiming that you'll rather try to make it on your own? Ha! I'm sure your family will be proud knowing that their legacy's in good hands when all you do is SLEEP in class!" Naruto stated bluntly, making Jaune flinch and look ashamed.

"Naruto, I don't think verbally beating him is going to help. He's just under a lot of pressure." Pyrrha said, but Naruto shook his head in disagreement.

"I'm trying to get him to understand his stupidity for the way he's thinking, believing that he can do this on his own. For all the insecurity that stems from his lack of ability, he refuses to accept help from people capable like us of giving it to him, yet makes no effort to build himself up. Him sleeping in classes shows that he doesn't care much for the class he is currently sleeping in, despite its importance. He's claiming to try do things by himself, yet he not making any effort to do so." Naruto said flatly.

"I am. I'm just pacing myself!" Jaune yelled at him.

"Instant death flag." Naruto countered before sighing, fed up, "Last chance, Jaune. Rein in your pride and accept our help. We'll set the groundwork for you to work off of. What will it be, buddy?"

"Jaune, please?" Pyrrha said with a hint of pleading.

"For the last time, no. I'll be fine on my own. I'll prove that I can do fine on my own. Don't waste your time on me. This is my family legacy." Jaune said with finality, "Just, leave me alone, okay?"

"**And they say I'm insane.**" Shukaku mumbled inside Naruto's head, as Naruto just looked at Jaune, failing to understand him.

"If that's what you think is best…" Pyrrha muttered and walked away with a hurt look on her face.

"Do you even know I what the definition of insanity is? The definition of insanity is doing the exact same fucking thing over and over and expecting shit to change, vying for a different result out of it. Hope it works out for you, Jaune." Naruto said before shaking his head and walking off as well.

Jaune was now all alone, and paced around a little, convincing himself that this was for the best, when suddenly he heard an all too familiar mocking laugh.

"Oh Jaune…"

Jaune turned at the edge in horror to find his bully climbing up from his dorm window, "Cardin!"

"I couldn't help but overhear you three from my dorm room. So, you snuck into Beacon, huh? I gotta say, Jaune, I never expected _you_ to be such a rebel!" Cardin said in an honestly impressed tone.

"Please, Cardin, _please_, don't tell anyone!" Jaune begged in a way that even Naruto would find pathetic.

"Jaune, come on! I'd never rat on a friend like that!"

"A... a friend?" Jaune asked with uncertainty as Cardin trapped him in a headlock, "Oof!"

"Of course! We're _friends_ now, Jauney boy! And the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a _long_ time. ***releases Jaune, who collapses*** That being said, I really don't have time to do those extra readings Dr. Oobleck gave us today. Think you could take care of that for me, _buddy_?" Cardin asked and ruffled Jaune's hair, "That's what I thought. Don't worry, Jaune; your secret's safe with me."

Cardin retreats back to his dorm in good spirits at having one of his victims under his thumb as said victim rubbed the back of his head, now more miserable even ever.

What else could go wrong?

* * *

**(Glynda's Office)**

"Okay, thank you."

Glynda sighed as she hung up the phone.

After looking up various combat school files a while ago, she called every combat school in Remnant, and not a single one of them had Jaune Arc in their files.

Not a single one.

Frowning, she opened Jaune's files and looked at his transcript. While she flipped through transcripts like clockwork before the start of a semester, he decided to look at Jaune's more closely, and her frown morphed into a scowl when she recognized something and looked up a transcript on her computer.

The results were less than encouraging.

"This transcript… It's practically the same as his father's when he came to Beacon, only with the name replaced." she growled and shook her head, "So, Jaune Arc got his hands on some faked transcripts and used them to fill out this application.

She close and computer and the file and turned her chair to look out the window.

"Foolish boy… I'm surprised he's lasted his long. Then again, Ozpin must've known and is giving him a chance. Well, so will I. But if he doesn't pass the set requirements his semester, then he's gone. I will not let Beacon have anymore deaths of glory hounds sneaking into Beacon without combat training just so they can make a name for themselves…but I will be watching you, Jaune Arc…"

* * *

**(Dorm Hallways)**

Jaune suddenly sneezed as a sense of dread washed over him.

**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN**

* * *

_**Next time –**_** Chapter 08: Fall of Arc Part II**

_-Naruto. Ruby. Weiss. Blake. Yang. Jaune. Pyrrha. Nora. Rin. They started out as the Rookie Nine, with the potential to become the next Team Blood Gulch. However, the future of Rookie Nine all hinges on the choice of the one who became the puppet of a bully. Never estimate a person who'll do anything to attempt to continue their family line and make them proud. At the end of the day, will they still be the Rookie Nine, or the Rookie Eight?_

**After-chapter notes:** Yeah, the chapter title and the next chapter preview was really subtle on my part. Wanna know what happens? You're gonna have to tune in next chapter to find out what happens. Now then if you'll excuse me, I have some angry Jaune fans to run away from.

**-Harem Update**

**Emerald.** Depends on what happens in the RWBY canon.

**Coco.** She's in, but slowly…

The **girls from Naruto** will be reveals when they debut in the story, and will be confirm in the update.

* * *

**REFERENCES**

Naruto crushing Cardin's wrist in the cafeteria is from the scene in Treasure Planet when John Silver stops Scroop from maiming Jim Hawkins.

Thank you Crazy Luna for teaching me how anime rabbit girls end their sentences with 'pyon'. Save Me, Pyon by LunarisFuryAileron on DeviantArt.

The insanity quote is from Far Cry 3 uttered by Vaas. I never played the game though.

* * *

**Released: Tuesday, January 06, 2015**

**Edited: Wednesday, January 07, 2015 (also fixed some errors)**


	9. In Memoriam

**In Memoriam of Monty Oum**

On February 1, 2015, our tears fell as we lost a great man, and that man was Monty Oum, the personification of awesomeness.

It was a normal day for me at an after-school activities center known as Youthville, and I was bored out of my mind in the Animation and Digital Arts class watching my sensei beat people up in Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, including me. I wandered around aimlessly until I came across a video that simply awesome. At first, i thought it was gameplay for a new Tomb Raider game, only to find it was Tifa Lockhart of Final Fantasy VII and Hitomi of Dead or Alive duking it out while falling. Then I saw Kasumi, Ayane, Yuna, and Rikku, and I thought 'WTF?! Did Square Enix and Team Ninja collaborated on a new game?'.

I continued to watch as Rachel, Rinoa, and Kairi joined the battle, and I was blown way by the sheer epicness…and unfortunately suffered through awesomeness withdrawal when it ended. I hit the net to find more videos like Dead Fantasy I and Haloid, which led me to it's creator, an amateur animator by the name of Monty Oum. I become an instant fan of the guy from that day forward, and followed his work.

I was just starting out with fanfiction around the time, and Monty's videos inspired the action and fight scenes of my stories in my mind. He was truly an inspiration not just to me, but to everyone else. He may have been considered an amateur, but he was top notch in my mind. He met fan expectations, broke limits in animation, and taught us that when life throws you lemons, you punch it back to hence it came.

Before finding his videos, I was also a fan of Roosterteeth because of their Red vs. Blue series, so you can imagine my excitement when I heard that Monty and Roosterteeth were going to be working together, and they did not disappoint with their first action scenes in Red vs. Blue Season 8, signifying the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

Then RWBY came. I enjoyed the hell out of the four trailers, and the episodes that followed that showed a great story with great characters. The action has Monty's handiwork all over it, with the fun stuff from Roosterteeth. Monty was one hard, dedicated worker, and I could tell the times he was nodding off during live podcasts (cuing the Monty, Get Some Sleep memes). Like I said, he's an inspiration to us all.

His death this week is truly devastating. Everything stopped for me when I heard the news. 33 years of age is still too young for him to go. We lost someone who could never be replaced, but he's in a better place now, and he left behind a legacy: the universe of Remnant in the world that is RWBY, and it's up to us, the fandom, to keep his works alive to honor him in tribute. I know I will.

Monty, your works has touched not only my heart, but the hearts of others, and you left pieces of it in there, pieces that we will all cherish. You may be gone, but you will never be forgotten. Memory is the key, and we will all keep it alive along with your legacy.

Sunrise: June 22, 1981 - Sunset: February 1, 2015. Requiescat in Pace.

**Notes:** Sorry this was late. This was my first time doing something like this. As for the update to Shinigami's Devil Huntsmen, due to the contents in 08: Fall of Arc Part II, which will be released sometime in a couple weeks, the chapter will not be dedicated to Monty, but the next three chapters, 09: Chaos in Payback, 10: Trouble in Paradise, and 11: The New Chasers, will all be dedicated to him.


	10. Chapter 08: Fall of Arc Part II

**Author's Notes:** This chapter, at least the second half, has gone through a major overhaul in response to Monty's death, and I've decided to lay off the bashing of Jaune. The outcome of events at the end was what I have planned for Naruto and Jaune when this story was conceived. Hope you all enjoy.

**-Review Responses**

**zerozeno – I can't even imagine Jaune going Sasuke. It's kinda disturbing.**

**Deckof52Devils – At least one male friend? I was thinking Sun, Neptune, Yatsuhashi, Fox, and maybe some from the Narutoverse like Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino to be some of Naruto's male friends. And I am an avid reader of Naruto the Huntsmen, and the Blake catnip chapter one of my favorite chapters. I should be able to do such a scene here.**

**GaryDoom – At first I thought no way, but after thinking about it and the havoc such an event should cause, I **_**might**_** be able to make it happen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, RWBY, Devil May Cry, or the other crossovers that'll appear, including any other crossovers that might appear.**

**Special credit and thanks: zemryx for letting me use the RWBY-ifyed Red Queen weapon from Devil May Cry 4 he drew on DeviantArt; and fairy tail dragon slayer for letting me use the Adaptability semblance from his story "Naruto the Huntsmen".**

* * *

**(Opening Theme: This Will Be The Day by Casey Lee Williams)**

* * *

**Chapter 08: Fall of Arc Part II**

* * *

**(Team JNPR Dorm)**

"How come Jaune gets home so late?" Nora wondered outloud as she bounced up and down on her bed.

"He's become rather scarce since he started fraternizing with Cardin." Rin muttered as she cleaned her StormFlower.

"That's _weird_... Doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorrow? We need our rest!" Nora proclaimed while twirling and flipping in the air after her last jump and landed backfirst on her bed.

"I'm sure our leader knows _exactly_ what he's doing." Pyrrha said angrily, still hurt that Jaune blew her and Naruto off, but that hurt turned to anger when she learned that Jaune was now hanging around Cardin instead of his own team.

Even instead of getting help from her and Naruto! It was inexcusable!

Rin and Nora exchanged glances as Pyrrha went to the bathroom to get changed into her pajamas, not knowing that Jaune was listening in through the crack of the door.

Jaune hung his head as he quietly closed the door. It's been days since his episode on the roof with Naruto and Pyrrha, and he's been suffering ever since. But not once has he had second thoughts about rejecting Naruto and Pyrrha's help. He didn't want them wasting their time on him. He'll do just fine on his own, and if it means suffering under Cardin's tyranny to stay in Beacon to become a Huntsman like his father and grandfather, then so be it.

Walking away from this dorm, he found himself walking outside, and spotted Naruto heading towards the school with his Huntsman gear on.

Curious, Jaune followed.

* * *

**(Amphitheatre)**

"You're here. I was beginning to think that you weren't going to show." a feminine figure said as Naruto hopped onto the stage.

"So, is this an ambush for a hazing, or a civilized meeting? I can tell that you and your boys are upperclassmen." Naruto said as the leader and her partners stepped out of the shadows and into Naruto's view.

The leader is a young woman who's 6'0" with short, dark brown hair with wavy locks n one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that started from dark brown and transitions to red; her eyes covered with sunglasses, a fair complexion, a slender figure with average-sized breasts, and wearing the female Beacon Academy school uniform, along with a beret, and carrying a dark handbag with studs.

The one on Naruto's right is a young man who's 6'2" with messy copper hair that has a long fringe and a cowlick; completely white eyes meaning he's possibly blind, a dark tan complexion, an average build with a bit of muscle, and wearing a male Beacon Academy school uniform along with bronze-colored bladed gauntlets.

The one on Naruto's left is a tall young man who's 7'0" with shaved-short black hair, black eyes, slightly tanned skin, an athletic build, and wearing the male Beacon Academy school uniform, along with a two-handed gigantic greatsword sheathed on his back.

"You are correct in your assumption about us being upperclassmen, but we're not here to haze you, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Hazing is such a cowardly act and a waste of time if you ask me." the girl said with her two partners nodding in agreement as she adjusted her glasses.

"So what do you want with me?" Naruto questioned as he dug his pinky into his ear to clean it out.

**(Battle Theme: Honest Eyes by Black Tide)**

"Nothing much." the girl admitted, her fingers still on her glasses as she walked up to Naruto, "I'm the leader of Team CFVY (Coffee), Coco Adel. The boys on your flanks are Fox Alistair and Yatsuhashi Daichi. It's pleasure to finally meet you, but first we must apologize…"

"Apologize for what?"

"…For this."

Coco hung her handbag out at Naruto, who ducked and backflipped away and activated Trickster in Combat Mode once he was back in a vertical base. He was then forced to fend off Fox, who attack him with some quick strikes from his weapon. Naruto blocked each and every one before parrying and countered with an open palm thrust that sent Fox back. Naruto was given no time to rest when Yatsuhashi bear down on his with his sword, forcing Naruto to block the overhead strike with Red Queen.

"Holy crap! You must work out a lot." Naruto said dryly, gritting his teeth as they continued to deadlock until Coco flanked him and hit him in the face with a mean flying roundhouse kick.

Naruto stumbled back, dazing from that kick, as Yatsuhashi swung his sword down with a sword pressure attack that sent Naruto flying and crashing into a wall.

"Ow." Naruto groaned dully as Fox rushed at him.

Fox tagged Naruto with a few blows, but Naruto interrupted his chain attacks by hitting him with the hilt of Red Queen, followed by stepping up off him and whacking him with a kick. Naruto then curled himself into a ball, and with the recoil of the Trickster Shot Greaves, ramming himself into Fox with a homing attack that knocked him away from Naruto.

Naruto put Red Queen on his back and charged forward as Coco jumped over Fox and engaged him in melee combat. Naruto noted that Coco was a heavy, yet quick hitter, as she manages to get in a few blows on him. Coco when for a mule kick that would've impact Naruto's groin when he caught the offending foot and threw her into Yatsuhashi.

The big guy caught her, but Naruto flashed stepped in front of them and kicked Coco with a front rushing dropkick, blasting both members of CFVY back.

"I gauged your fighting skills. You're good, even when holding back. But it's now its time to kick this up a notch!" Naruto declared and ducked when Fox tried to get him from behind.

Fox sailed over Naruto and righted himself as Naruto hit him with a Superkick. He didn't get all of it, as Fox was able to fight back, but this time Naruto got technical by blocking, parrying, and countering his counter attacks that tired Fox out, with the hits he was receiving starting to hurt like hell. Weaving around a last ditch combat attack, Naruto connected with a double fist that hit Fox in the head and stomach, dazing him that allowed Naruto to hit him with a high-impact shoulder block takedown tackle in his midsection off the stage. While it's called the Spear, Naruto preferred it call it Gore.

After Goring Fox off the stage, Naruto backflipped onto the stage and backflipped again with his foot out, connecting with a Pelé Kick that stunned Coco and caused her to stagger and become woozy. He then ducked under Yatsuhashi and countered by popping him up, followed up by catching, jumping, and spinning him around before slamming the big guy back down with a Blue Thunder spinning sitout powerbomb.

After getting back up via breakdancing style, Naruto took out Red Queen and threw it at an attacking Coco, who dodged it just in time, only to eat a Superkick herself that broke her sunglasses off her face. When she groggily turned her back to him, Naruto hopped on her shoulders and delivered a Reverse Frankensteiner, making her land on the back of her head and neck, but Naruto was not done, as he rolled off her back, wrapped his arms around her waist, then rolled backwards with her still hanging on before executing a Chaos Theory german suplex.

Cracking his neck, Naruto went over to Yatsuhashi and waited, as the tall Hunter-in-training groggily got to his feet and turned around only to find himself in the fireman's carry position across Naruto's shoulders, who then jumped into the air and threw his legs out in front of him to spin them out while simultaneously falling backwards, causing Yatsuhashi to crash on his face and upper body with the move known as the F-5.

Naruto summoned his Red Queen back to him and saw Fox crawled back onto the stage. Twirling his sword, he rushed forward to attack.

"Hey!"

Naruto skidded to a halt and turned to see Coco getting up while using her handbag as a support.

"Enough. This is fine." Coco said before taking out some spare sunglasses and putting them on, "You win. You proved yourself."

Naruto looked dumbfounded as Fox limped over and assist Coco in helping up Yatsuhashi.

**Battle theme fade out**

"Oro?" Naruto asked absentmindedly, tilting his head and blinked.

"Freshmen brats these days are all talk. We had to be sure." Coco admitted sheepishly.

"Uh, of what?" Naruto asked with question marks dancing above his head.

"That you were the real deal, Namikaze."

"Could've just volunteered to fight me in Glynda's sparring class." Naruto stated, annoyed, "Though something is telling me that this is more than just finding out that I'm that real deal- Wait a minute. You said that you guys are Team CFVY? Then-"

"Na-ru-to-pyon~!"

"Huh?!"

Naruto whipped around to find a comically teary whited wailing Velvet flying towards him like a missile, and his eyes widened comically.

"Velvet, no- Oof" Naruto yelled before she tackled and lashed onto him, making him fall onto his ass, "D'oh!"

"Ah, she woke up sooner than I thought." Coco mused as Naruto got up with Velvet still lashed onto him.

"I'm sorry about my team, Naruto! I told them not to fight you, that you were okay, but they wouldn't listen!" Velvet apologized with Naruto sighing and the others looking sheepish.

"We just wanted to test you. You have no idea how many people claimed to be Velvet's friend, only to cruelly stab her in the back. And even worse, they were all weaklings like that Team CRDL in your year. You can understand that I was not going to let it happen again. Velvet is part of my team after all."

"We could've just talked about this over a nice cup of tea you know." Naruto grumbled as his hand glowed green, "I'm not weak by any means and I'm sure as hell no damn racist!"

As he said this, he bought his glowing hand up and used a Healing Jutsu to heal his former opponents.

"These past few weeks, I've gotten to know Velvet, and quite frankly, I like her, and genuinely want to be her friend. The facts that you guys are her teammates and protect her makes you okay in my book. I just wish that you didn't jump me like you did."

"You do not surely know someone, until you fight them." Yatsuhashi said, speaking for the first time.

"You're okay in my book as well, man. But next time we fight, the results will be much different." Fox added.

"Duly noted. It's all right, Velvet. We're all friends now." Naruto assured Velvet, who sniffed and nodded before smiling in relief.

"Now that's out of the way, let's get to know each other." Coco said as she put her arm around Naruto as they went to go back to the dorms, "First off, Naruto. What do you think about fashion?"

"Not much, but you got to be stylish." Naruto replied with a grin, with Coco matching it.

"Oh, we are going to get along famously, you and I." Coco said and giggled when Velvet latched onto Naruto's arm with a pouty face.

"_Oh, boy…_" Fox and Yatsuhashi thought and shrugged at the same time.

As they left, they didn't know that Jaune had watched the proceeding, and seeing such a high-level handicap fight made him even more depressed, with no hint of jealousy whatsoever however.

He then jumped when his scroll beeped and pulled it out to open it, seeing Cardin's contact relaying a message.

"**Hey Jaune! It's your buddy Cardin! I know you're probably busy with that Dust project I gave you, buuuut I'm gonna need you to go out and get me several bags of Rapier Wasps. And make sure they've got some **_**really**_** big stingers coated with numbing agents you can get separately! It's important, so don't screw this up, or else!**"

Jaune closed the scroll and signed, wondering why Cardin would want with such things as he wearily wandered off, unaware that he was being watched by an unknown individual who also watched the fight between Naruto and Team CFVY.

* * *

**(Forever Fall Forest, the next day)**

Forever Fall, a forest bustling with red leaves and gray trunks, and the sight where the first-years team like RWUBY, JNPR, and CRDL among others, are taking a field trip, with Glynda Goodwitch as their chaperone.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sightsee. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so."

The group stops with Jaune, grunting and carrying a large case with six empty glass jars on top, tries to catch up with them and ended up bumping into Cardin, who scowled at Jaune, who whistled tunelessly to feign innocence. Naruto, and even Pyrrha, scowled at the sight.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock." Glynda instructed, "Have fun!"

"What with the box of jars?" Weiss asked as Naruto set them down with Blake looking over his shoulder, "You heard Professor Goodwitch. We any need one each."

"You really wanna know, Weissy?" Naruto asked with a teasing grin, making Weiss remember his notoriety as an infamous prankster.

"Never mind." Weiss replied quickly while shaking her head.

Blake immediately felt sorry for Naruto's next victims. Ruby and Yang meanwhile toasted their jars with a smile, while Jaune attempted to sneak away from Team CRDL, but failed when he made too much noise and was caught.

"Come on buddy, let's go!" Cardin said as he and his team dragged Jaune away.

As he walked with them, Jaune looked over to the team he's supposed to be with, the team he suppose to lead, and saw that all three, Pyrrha, Rin, and Nora were waiting for them, gesturing for him to break away from Cardin and his team and be with them. Dropping his gaze, Jaune shook his head and instead followed Team CRDL, to the others' disappointment, and Pyrrha's extreme hurt, before following Team RWUBY.

A while later, everyone was doing their part in collecting sap from the nearby trees. It was tedious task when trying to find the trees' sweet spot where lots of its sap was stored within. Weiss was about to stab a tree with her Myrtenaster, when Ruby stopped her and handed her a knife, saying that it was more practical and would prevent her snow-white rapier from getting sticky. Weiss felt the familiar, instinctual urge to complain, but squashed it when she looked in her leader and partner's eyes and accepted her reasoning with a grateful smile.

"You're getting good." Weiss remarked as the sap filled her jar, "At reasoning I mean. You really do have the makings of a good- no, _great_ leader."

"You, Blake, Yang, and Naruto deserve a great leader, and I'm delivering. If I fail, I bring all of you down with me. We leaders have to put our teammates first and ourselves second." Ruby explained with a cute smile while grasping Weiss' hands, making her partner blush.

Yang on the other hand sliced into a tree that spurted out sap and sprayed Blake all over, making the hidden Cat Faunus less than amused. Yang was about to make an inappropriate joke when Naruto clocked her on the head, preventing her from doing so, but didn't stop Yang from licking the sap of Blake's face, much to her ire as Naruto looked on in amusement as he filled his, Blake's and Yang's jars full of sap from a different tree.

As for Team CRDL, they were in different area far from the rest, making themselves as comfortable as possible by leaning on stones, trees, and the ground, while Jaune makes this way to the group with more than six full jars, setting them down and collapses face-down onto the ground, cueing the team of bullies to get up.

"Hey, great work, Jauney boy! Now that wasn't too hard, was it?" Cardin said cheerfully.

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff..." Jaune groaned while cross-eyed and dizzy.

"Greeeeat, great, great." Cardin dismissed, not caring about his new lackey's state, "So, Jaune, I bet you're asking yourself, 'Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect six jars of tree sap when there's only five of us?', right"

Jaune nodded as he slowly sat up, "That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today, yes."

"Well, come with us, and you'll find out."

* * *

**(With Team RWUBY)**

Naruto flinched after filling the third jar and looked around with concern.

"What's wrong Naruto? Is it a Grimm?" Weiss asked as she cleaned herself of the sap Ruby 'accidently' spilled on her.

"Or maybe demons?" Yang suggested as Blake used her eyes to spot any odd movement.

"No. It's something else, and it's making me feel uneasy…" Naruto muttered while feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand up as Kaguya's Rinne Sharingan eyes suddenly started flashing on and off through his eyes.

"**You're not crazy, my descendant…**" Kaguya said to herself, "**It's that intuition you gained from me. Something's about to happen, and yes, it doesn't involved demons…or the creatures of Grimm. Be on guard and senses sharp!**"

* * *

**(Forever Fall, another area)**

In another area far from Team RWUBY, the three members of Team JNPR, Pyrrha, Nora, and Rin were collecting their samples of sap. Rin filled a jar of sap and traded it to Nora for another empty one. She filled it up when she hears a licking sound from behind her, and turns to Nora with an embarrassed smile and an empty jar in her hands. Rin groaned and facepalmed. After filling the one she had, she attempted to fill the now empty jar, but there was no more sap in the tree. Jerking her head to the side, Rin and Nora went off to find another tree full of sap.

Little did they know that they were being watched by Team CRDL and Jaune behind a small hill.

"Uh Cardin, wh-what's going on?" Jaune questioned nervously.

Cardin just stared at the unsuspecting group with a glare, "Payback."

"Wha-? Pyrrha?" Jaune widened his eyes in horror as they watched her get more sap from a tree, "Wh-what are you-?"

"That's the girl. Red-haired know-it-all, thinks she's so smart." Cardin growled as he pounded his fist on the ground before pulling out a buzzing cardboard box with a large "W" written on its sides, "Alright, boys... Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put them to work."

"To…work?" Jaune asked as Russel Thrush grabbed him by the shoulder_._

"Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things _loooove_ sweets." Cardin explained with a menacing grin as he and his fellow teammates got up, "I'm thinking it's time we teach _her_ a thing or two."

Cardin grabbed Jaune by the scuff of his hoodie, and painfully yanked him up on his feet and shoved the jar into his grasp, "And _you're_ gonna do it."

"Do what?"

"Hit her with the sap!" Cardin snapped in Jaune's face, "Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon.

Jaune looked at the jar of sap in his hands, and then looked at the team of bullies looking at him to do the deed, grinning. Jaune turned towards an unsuspecting and smiling Pyrrha, steeling his nerves, intent on hitting her with the sap.

He had to do it. Only he could make his ancestor's proud by being a Hunter like they were. Sure he wasn't the only one, as his little sister a year younger than him was still in a elementary combat school, but she wasn't fit for the task. He was, and he would do whatever to took to stay in Beacon to secure his family legacy.

He made a motion to throw it, but when the jar was about to leave his hands, he held onto it at the last split second, as memories of his time at Beacon with his team and Naruto and Ruby's team flashed through his mind, along with the events from last night, until a picture of his ancestors surfaced in his mind, and they weren't smiling in pride at him.

They were glaring at him.

"_What…am I doing?_" Jaune thought in shame, as he suddenly felt filthy for what he was about to do to one of the people who tried to help him.

He then realized that his father, his grandfather, and his ancestors didn't get where they were being a coward like himself. They were honorable and did the right thing, no matter what. They earned what they achieved through blood, sweat, and tears through hard work, not stabbing their teammates in the back.

In the end, he couldn't do it, and feared the wrath of his mother, his sisters, and even his father, would unleash on him if they found out his actions today.

"_No, I swore I would be like them! Not opposite them! Pyrrha. Naruto. I'm sorry. I should've accepted your help the first time. I only hope that offer is still open-_"

"Hey, Jaune! What's taking so long! Hit her!" Cardin ordered, pointing at her.

"…No."

"What did you say?" Cardin asked slowly, hoping he heard wrong.

"I said…NO!" Jaune yelled, rounding on Team CRDL with newfound determination.

He made to throw the jar at Cardin instead, but his arms was caught by Dove. Jaune looked at him in terror before being punched in the face by Russell, sending him to the ground.

"You _know_ that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy." Cardin sneered as he picked up a bruised Jaune and punched him to the ground again, "I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny tiny _pieces_. But first…"

All of CRDL grinned evilly as Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark pulled Jaune up, who hung limplessly who glared defiantly at Cardin, who used his mace to whack Jaune across the face and sent him into a tree, knocking him out.

"I think we'll have some _fun_ with your dear partner." Cardin decided before looking at Russel and nodded, with Russel holding up two jars of sap and nodded back.

Pyrrha was just heading back to the rest of her team when she felt something coming towards her. Whipping around, she took out Miló in Xiphos Mode and slash at the object speeding towards her, and was confused when she found that she sliced open a jar of sap, with the sap spattered over her.

"What the-?" she started to say before another jar impacted her head, with the jar breaking and covering her face with the sticky sap, blinding her, "Argh!"

She shook her head and wiped her face, but it only made it worse as she couldn't get her eyes to open. While she currently couldn't see, she froze when she heard the sound of buzzing that luckily she instantly recognized.

"_Rapier Wasps! But they're not part of this region! So why is there a horde here?!_"

* * *

**(With Team RWUBY)**

"Objective complete!" Ruby cheered as they closed the last box filled sap.

"We would've finished early if Naruto didn't have more sap to collect." Weiss said dryly, and then quickly shook her head and waved her arms when Naruto slowly started to open his jar of sap for the class in a threat of pouring it on her.

"I wonder how the others are doing?" Yang wondered, just as Naruto's scroll rang.

"Yeah, it's Uzumaki."

"**Naruto, it's Konan. You need to get to the Forever Fall forest now!**"

"Whoa, slow down! I'm already here at the Forever Fall forest for a field trip and collecting sap for a class. Why?"

"**There's a Hell Gate here and I'm looking right at it.**"

"What?!"

"**The Greater Demon's already loose, and I don't know where- It's here! I'm going to try and stall it. Get here now!**"

"Konan! Shit!" Naruto growled when Konan hung up.

"Such language, Mr. Uzumaki. Is there a problem?" Glynda asked when she came over to check on her student's progress.

"There's a Hell Gate, and the Greater Demon that came from it is on the loose." Naruto revealed, shocking everything within earshot.

"If what you're saying is true, then it just recently popped up from the ground. Professor Ozpin would never approved this field trip unless it was safe with no demons. I will gather the other students to evacuate them. Where is the Hell Gate now?"

Glynda's question was answered by the sound of an explosion from the West, with a cloud of paper flying about.

"I guess that answers that question." Naruto mused and went over to where Konan and the Greater Demon was.

"Wait, Naruto. I'm coming with you!" Ruby shouted and ran after Naruto.

"Ruby, wait! It's too dangerous!" Weiss protested as Blake and Yang ran after them, "Guys! Ah geez!"

Weiss ran after her team, leaving Glynda who quickly moved to find the rest of her charges. She would've tried to stop them, but considering their last encounter with a Greater Demon, Glynda had faith that Naruto would protect his team, killed the demon, and destroy the Hell Gate.

* * *

**(With Pyrrha)**

Pyrrha panted as she sliced the last Rapier Wasp after her. She knew that the sap was sweet, and the wasps loved sweet things. Still, the fact that the jars of sap were thrown at her, followed by the sudden appearance of the Rapier Wasps, meant that someone was trying to do her harm. Right now, she needed to find her way back to her team.

"Rin! Nora! Jaune!" she called out, but there was no answer, but movement instead, "Jaune?"

There was no answer, but she heard wind resistance, and ducked when a weapon nearly cut into her. She swung out wildly to counterattack, but was hit in the stomach with a blunt weapon, before feeling a hard smack across her face that had her seeing stars behind her eyes. She was then hit in the back of her neck that had her wavering in and out of consciousness, allowing her to feel herself getting dragged somewhere before she really fell unconscious.

_5 minutes later…_

"Pyrrha? Pyr~rha?!" Nora called out as she and Rin arrived where they last saw Pyrrha was after finally collecting their sap, "Well that's weird. Where did she go?"

"Nora, look at this." Rin said as she bent down to find broken jars, spilled sap, and dead Rapier Wasps.

"Huh. I thought Rapier Wasps didn't frequent this forest." Nora said, tilting her head.

"They don't. I think Pyrrha's been ambushed. See here? This jar was sliced in half, so Pyrrha sensed it coming, but this completely broken jar came after the first and hit her. It splattered her with the sap, and then the Rapier Wasps came…" Rin guessed, but she was right on the mark.

"…Now that I think about it, I did wake up from a dream I had and saw Jaune come back to the dorm late at night with a box that was shaking and vibrating. I thought it was…a weird fetish he kept from us, but now…" Nora slowly said and jumped when Rin gasped in realization.

"It's Cardin! Rapier Wasps are sold as bait for Grimm. He must've had Jaune buy them from the Bait Shop!" Rin said as she stood up and remembered something, "Cardin was embarrassed by Pyrrha, Naruto, and Blake in Oobleck's class a few days back. Someone like him would want payback."

"Starting with Pyrrha." Nora said, suddenly serious and concerned as Rin sniffed one of the dead Rapier Wasps, "The question is, how would he go through it? Rin?"

"Geh. Their stinger's been doused with numbing agent used to put down Grimm so they can be skinned before they evaporate, and it's harmful to those with low Aura. Luckily I don't see any of Pyrrha's blood on any of the stingers, but she's not here."

"So, where did Cardin and his team take her and Jaune?" Nora questioned as Rin got out her scroll.

"I'm calling Naruto. I overheard him telling Weiss that his scroll has an app taken from another scroll that can track other person's scroll. I'll ask him to get a lock on Jaune and Pyrrha's scrolls."

"That may be a problem…" Nora said, getting out her Magnhild in War Hammer Mode as multiple growling noises were heard.

Rin and Nora looked to see several Ursai surrounded them, with the former groaning.

"I forgot. Ursai are also attracted to sweets." Rin said as Nora stood in front of her and twirled her hammer.

"I'll handle it! Time to get me some Ursai hide rugs!" Nora cheered and began to unleashed hell upon the poor Ursai, making Rin sweatdrop.

"Yeah, I'll leave you to it…"

* * *

**(Hell Gate)**

"Shikigami no Mai! Sakura Daibakuha!"

Konan used her signature technique to surround the Greater Demon in a storm of paper with explosive seals before using a handseal to cause them to explode.

"**Is that the best you got, human?**" the Greater Demon growled as the smoke cleared, revealing it's form of that of a huge armored spider with ten massive, pointy clawed legs spouting from its back, with eight eyes on its face with its two fangs resembling razor sharp knives, "**That attack was barely worthy of the great Onigumo!**"

Konan isn't responded as she spouted her paper wings and took to the sky. Raising her head, she formed a sharp lance made of paper and threw it at Onigumo, who caught it with his teeth, making her smirk as the paper lance exploded in Onigumo's mouth.

"**Filthy human!**" Onigumo fired a strand of thick, demonic webbing at Konan that latched onto her and pulled her down. When she got close to the demon's mouth, her body suddenly turned into paper and latched over the eyes of Onigumo, blinding him, as the real Konan came from above, with paper swords in hand, and slash through the armor of the Greater Demon, "**Gah!**"

Onigumo lashed out wildly with his leg, and knocked Konan away, just as Naruto arrived with Thorn and Petal out in Dual Mode and fired rapidly, with Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang following close behind. Naruto jumped over the large spider while holstering Thorn and Petal, unhooked Red Queen from his back, and stabbed it on top of its body. Onigumo roared in pain and thrashed about with his legs wildly, stopping the rest of Team RWUBY in their tracks.

"I heard of riding a horse, but a spider is just as sticky…" Yang said cheekily, with the others groaning at her lame attempt at a joke as Konan landed next to them, "Hiya, Konan!"

"The Angel of Death…" Weiss whispered in awe.

"Unlike the last Hell Gate you all encountered in the Emerald Forest, this Hell Gate is not powered by an organic Devil Arm. Which means that even if the current Greater Demon is out, the Hell Gate will close and disappear. It must be destroyed now, so that there's one less gateway from the Demon World to the Human World." Konan explained stoically.

"Hey Weiss. If we use one of your ice glyphs, can I use Crescent Rose to fire behind it, turning the bullets into ice bullets?" Ruby wondered, with Weiss looking thoughtful.

"It should work in theory. Let's give it a shot. But I don't know if it'll be enough to slow down that Greater Demon…"

"Just enough for Naruto to deliver the finishing blow." Ruby said, with Weiss nodding and both got into position, with Ruby jamming Crescent Rose's blade into the ground and Weiss summoning a glyph in front of them, "Once its legs are frozen, Blake and Yang will take them out!"

"Understood!" Blake nodded as she readied Gambol Shroud.

"Time to spin this spider's web!" Yang declared, with everyone groaning again because of the pun, and Konan sighing and shaking her head.

Back with Naruto, he yanked his sword out and hacked at the body of Onigumo until he was thrown off and landed a ways away from him.

"**That stench. I recognize it anywhere! You're of his blood! The traitorous bastard Sparda's blood!**" Onigumo roared and shot several spikes made of webbing at Naruto, who deflected them away.

"Too bad you won't be able to do anything about it, for _I_ am the spider, and _you're_ the fly in this situation. Care to surrender?" Naruto offered with a nonchalant taunting shrug.

"**You dare call me a fly?!**" Onigumo lunged at Naruto, who put Red Queen on his shoulder, looking bored, but smirked when Onigumo was hit with several bullets that knocked him away from Naruto, with ice growing from there he was hit, "**What is this?!**"

"The itsy-bitsy spider went up the water spout. Down came the flame that BURNED THE SPIDER OUT!" Yang yelled after jumping up in the air and landing a devastating punch on Onigumo, with Blake dancing around cleaving the spider demon's legs off.

"**My legs! You bitch!**"

"The only bitch here is you. Now die!"

Naruto revved Red Queen up, heating the blade up, before spin kicking it towards Onigumo, with the blade going through Onigumo's head and out the other side of his body, and Red Queen impaling itself on a thick tree.

"Your soul is mine."

Naruto turned his arm into the Oni Devil Bringer and activated it, absorbing Onigumo's soul. A bright light shined, and when it died down, Naruto looked at his hands in interest to find Onigumo's Devil Arm form similar to a weapon he saw in his Akame ga Kill manga series he owned: Infinite Uses: Cross Tail. The Devil Arm took the form of black clawed gloves with wire threads running through them.

"_If this is anything like Lubbock's Cross Tails, this'll particular Devil Arms will need careful handling…_" Naruto thought as he examined it.

"**Indeed it will, young fleshling. My web threads are the strongest in the Human and Demon Worlds.**" Onigumo's voice sounded in Naruto's head.

"**How nice of you to join us, Onigumo.**" Echidna said dryly.

"**Echidna, what a surprise to see you within a Sparda again, and surprisingly docile.**"

"**You will be too. This one is different, and I look forward to witnessing his future.**"

"Think you can destroy that Hell Gate with that Devil Arm?" Konan asked.

"Yes, but you girls will need to stand back. If Onigumo does what I think it does, if you all are close then I unleashed it, then you'll be missing limbs that'll ruin your careers as Huntresses." Naruto said bluntly.

"I thought you could instantly learn how to use a Devil Arm." Weiss said, with Naruto shaking his head.

"I still need to train with them to get a handle on them, and this Devil Arm has a high difficulty." Naruto stated as he walked over to the Hell Gate, "Also, thanks guys, for helping me defeat Onigumo."

"You don't need to thank us. You're part of Team RUWBY after all." Ruby called after him with a bright smile.

Naruto waved and turned his attention to the Hell Gate, which showed signs of retreating into the ground. Acting quickly, Naruto managed to use Onigumo to wrap its wire around the Hell Gate, and with a hard tug, sliced cleanly through gate into pieces. However, the wire headed straight for Naruto, who quickly dismissed the Devil Arm just as it was an inch from his body. Sighing in relief, he raised his hand and summoned Red Queen back to him and housed it on his back as the others came up to him.

"That wire nearly got you. Are you okay?" Blake asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. Another second and I would've been mincemeat. Now let get out of-" Naruto said before his scroll rang, prompting him to answer, "Yeah?"

"**Naruto, it's Rin! I need you to trace Pyrrha and Jaune's scrolls!**"

"You means they're not with Professor Goodwitch?" Naruto asked and put his scroll on speaker so his team and Konan could hear.

"**No! I think Cardin's got something on Jaune, and forced him to buy a box of Rapier Wasps! His target was Pyrrha because of what happened in class the other day. She managed to kill the wasps, but was ambushed and taken away somewhere! We would track them, but Nora and I are dealing with a horde of Ursai that smelled the sap that Pyrrha was hit with!**"

"Cardin must've found out Jaune's secret. Dammit!" Naruto growled, "Just hold on!"

"Naruto, what's going on? What secret?" Ruby asked as Naruto used his scroll to track Jaune, Pyrrha, and Rin's scrolls.

"I'll explain later!" Naruto said as he got a lock on their signals, "Rin and Nora are nearby fighting Ursai, and Pyrrha and Jaune are deep in the forest a few clicks from here with Team CRDL. I'm going after them."

As Naruto sped off, Ruby quickly relayed instructions, "Yang, Blake, go with Naruto. Me and Weiss will go and assist Nora and Rin with the Ursai."

"I'll go with you. Depending on the amount of sap use, there may be more than you girls can handle." Konan said as Blake and Yang took off after Naruto.

"We can always use an extra pair of hands, Konan. Now let's move!"

* * *

**(Deep within Forever Fall)**

"Wakey-wakey Jauney-boy."

A splash of cold water impacted Jaune's face, causing him to wake up and felt himself being roughly pulled up.

"Cardin! What's going on?!" Jaune demanded, his vision clearing to see Dove and Sky restraining him and an unconscious Pyrrha at the feet of his tormenter Cardin.

"It's like I said. Payback…and punishment." Cardin sneered.

"I'm not following-" Jaune started to say as he noticed Rusell holding Pyrrha's weapons before Cardin put his mace threateningly in his face.

"Nobody gets the better of me. Nobody. Especially redheaded cunt who thinks she smarter than me." Cardin growled, "So I'm going to show her, her real place in this world!"

"What makes you think I'll let anything happen to my partner?" Jaune asked, glaring at Cardin, who laughed.

"Ha! What do you think you can do in this situation? Nothing! You're going to watch as I pop this bitches' cherry as punishment for defying me. And guess what? No one with believe you, especially since you lied and snuck your way into Beacon." Cardin said confidently as Jaune struggled.

"How the heck did someone like you get into Beacon?" Jaune asked, looking at Cardin's smirking teammates, "All of you?"

"Let's just say we have some good connections." Cardin replied before hearing Pyrrha wake up and turned to her, "Oh, she's waking up-"

The lack of attention was all Jaune need as he swung his foot and kicked Cardin between his legs, hard.

"Cardin!" Russell called out as Cardin sang soprano.

The other members were so in shock at Jaune lashing out that they had no time to defend themselves as Jaune's Aura activated as he elbowed Dove in the face and kicked Sky away. He then jumped away when Russell attacked and managed to get his sword and shield from him.

"I won't let you…touch Pyrrha!" Jaune declared, his Aura deactivating as Dove, Sky, and Russell stepped away from Pyrrha with their hands raised, until they smirked, confusing Jaune, "Wha-"

One second later, a loud crack echoed through the forest an Jaune felt something impact with his lower back area, causing extreme pain as his mouth opened in a silent scream, and managing to look behind him to see Cardin blasting him with his mace with an unsympathetic, evil look at his face before crashing hard into a tree and sprawled down onto the ground.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha screamed and and struggled against her bonds, "How could you?!"

"How could I? Because I can. Survival of the fittest, after all." Cardin said with a nasty smirk as she eyed Pyrrha up and down, admiring her figure.

"Guess you're the only one who thinks that." Pyrrha spat while not liking the look in Cardin's eyes nor the grins for his teammates, "What makes you think you're going to get away with kidnapping me? With what you did to Jaune?!"

"Well…because I will. Take her boys!"

Russell, Dove, and Sky made their way to Pyrrha to grabbed her, but Pyrrha, in her anger, broked the restraints through sheer strength they weren't expecting, and kicked them away.

"You bitch!"

Cardin lunged at Pyrrha with his mace, but Pyrrha planted both feet into his stomach and went him into his recovering team, who were all knocked over like bowling pins, complete with a sound effects, followed any several growls that were not with them.

"Jaune!"

Pyrrha rushed to her partner's side, just as three Ursai appeared, attracting by the smell of leftover sap that was on Pyrrha.

"Oh crap! Ursai! Run!" Russell yelled and ran for it, followed by Dove, Sky, and eventually Cardin.

"This isn't over!" he yelled as he and his team disappeared, just as Naruto, Blake, and Yang arrived a while later as the Ursai surrounded Pyrrha and Jaune.

"Pyrrha! Jaune!" Naruto shouted, drawing the Ursai's attention over to him, "You guys ok? Where Cardin and his goons?"

"They took off, but something's wrong with Jaune!"

The Ursai lunged at Naruto, Blake, and Yang, who all jumped away and counterattacked. Naruto raised Red Queen over his head, revving it once, and brought it down upon the first Ursa, splitting it in half. Blake threw her Gambol Shroud in Kusarigama Mode into the neck of the second Ursa, jumped over a branch, and pulled once she landed, with the blade beheading the Ursa. Finally Yang just jumped over swipe from the third Ursa, jumped high, and delivered a double hand sledgehammer that made the Ursa's head explode.

"Oi, Jaune, you all right?" Naruto asked after putting away Red Queen and bending down to examine Jaune, who was groaning in pain, "Pyrrha, what the hell happened?"

"It was CRDL. All four of them!" Pyrrha seethed as Naruto pulled Jaune into a sitting position, "Jaune?!"

"Blondie? What the matter?" Yang asked as Jaune was looking mortified.

"Jaune!" Naruto snapped, shaking him slightly, and was taken aback with Pyrrha, Blake, and Yang as Jaune looked at them with tears in his eyes, just as Ruby, Weiss, Nora, Rin, and Konan arrived via Paper Shunshin in time to hear Jaune's horror-filled words.

"My…legs… I can't feel…my legs…"

* * *

**(Beacon Academy, Ozpin's office, nighttime)**

Naruto, Pyrrha, Nora, and Rin were standing in front of Ozpin's desk, with Ozpin behind it looking solemn and sympathetic at the eight Hunters-in-training who all had shadows over their eyes.

After what happened, Konan immediately took Jaune to the hospital while the others made their way back to Beacon. Once there, Naruto took Pyrrha and they both went to see Jaune before he was taken into surgery. Naruto tried using his Aura to help in the healing process, but was told by the Kyuubi twins that the damage was already done, and he had to be taken into surgery, but it wouldn't make a difference.

"The damage done to Jaune was beyond extensive. The shards of what used to be his spine are deeply embedded into his body. Nothing life threatening, I assure you, but even his Aura isn't able to heal him completely. Due to the catastrophic damage inflicted upon Jaune Arc in his lower back area, he'll never walk again, nor can he become a full-fledged Huntsman. A Grimm like an Ursa couldn't have done this." Ozpin said, with Naruto shaking his head.

"It was all Team CRDL. The other first years may claim that he was with them, but its nothing but bullshit since they're nothing but bullies and they intimidate our fellow first years." Naruto growled out.

"We really should break their legs." Nora piped up, with Pyrrha nodding in agreement.

"They went too far, especially with their threatening to rape Pyrrha." Rin added.

"Team CRDL should be thrown out of Beacon, but not yet…" Naruto said, with everyone looking at his weirdly, "I'm going to make their life hell first, times 20! I'm not going to let this get away with this!"

"I wouldn't stop you even if I tried…" Ozpin murmured as he looked at the opened folders containing information on Team CRDL, "There are numerous accusations against them, but nothing to hold them. I want to know how they do it. Will you investigate them, Naruto?"

"Free of charge." Naruto replied.

"Good. Also, there's something else. I know you're content with Team RWUBY, but the fact remains that you were the odd one out at the end of the initiation, and life must go on…"

"What?" Naruto asked, his mood souring further and his eyebrow twitching as Pyrrha looked at Ozpin in disbelief, Nora tilted her head, and Rin sighed in understanding.

If Ozpin was doing what they thought he was doing…

"Therefore Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I am transferring you out of Team RWUBY to lead Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Ling Rin as the new leader of Team NNPR (Napier)."

**END OF CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

_**Next time –**_** Chapter 09: Chaos in Payback**

_-Team CRDL may have gotten away with murder, but Naruto has designs on them that will make the remainder of their time in Beacon hell. Even better, Naruto will not be alone in this endeavor. This will not be straight up pranking; just absolute punishment that is just._

**After-chapter notes:** If you review, please state what you want Naruto, Blake, Yang, Pyrrha, and/or Nora to do to all four members of Team CRDL. Also, does anyone have any good team names? And please vote in my poll on my profile.

* * *

**REFERENCES**

Coco quoted Seraph from the Matrix Reloaded before and after the fight.

Naruto used Sonic's Homing Attack.

Naruto used various wrestling moves like Rhino/Rhyno's (WWE/TNA)'s Gore finisher; AJ Styles' (TNA/RoH) Pele Kick, Sami Zayn (WWE) Blue Thunder Powerbomb, Douglas William's (TNA) Chaos Theory Suplex, and Brock Lesnar's (WWE) F-5 finisher.

* * *

**Released: Sunday, March 15, 2015**

**Edited and Corrections: Tuesday, March 24, 2015 (Also added Team NNPR (Napier))**


	11. Chapter 09: Chaos in Payback

**Author's Notes:** Sorry this was months late. Maybe after this, there will be a bit of updates, but no promises since I'll be returning to college in a couple weeks for hopefully the last year.

Reading the spoilers of Boruto: Naruto the Movie, and while I'm not fond of it in the slightest, I don't hate Boruto as much as I did after that trailer came out, because Canon!Naruto IS a terrible father **in my current opinion as of this update**, so I'm indifferent to Boruto now. There's also some others things I want to get off my chest, but I'm going to save it until later.

Also, a very special thank you to those who gave suggestions to the pranks that should happen to Team CRDL. I couldn't use some of them due to the brutality of some, because I still need them in the story, but I'm shelving them for later.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, RWBY, Devil May Cry, or the other crossovers that'll appear, including any other crossovers that might appear.**

**Special credit and thanks: zemryx for letting me use the RWBY-ifyed Red Queen weapon from Devil May Cry 4 he drew on DeviantArt; and fairy tail dragon slayer for letting me use the Adaptability semblance from his story "Naruto the Huntsmen".**

* * *

**Chapter 09: Chaos in Payback**

* * *

**(Vale Hospital, a few days after the field trip)**

Naruto sighed as he rode the elevator up to Jaune's hospital room.

The complexion of Beacon has changed for most of the first-years after they heard what happened to Jaune. While is was never said, everyone learned to put two and two together with the ascendance of Jaune, the depressive mood of Pyrrha, and the arrogant swagger of CRDL, with the latter now becoming the most feared team of Beacon through bullying, intimidation, threats, and blackmail. Not even the known Faunus in the school, no matter what their year, was spared.

All the students knew that Jaune had refused an ordered from Cardin to harm his own partner, and paid for it with the ability to walk. They were Cardin did it, but were all scared to voice their opinions on the matter, in fear of being targeted by them. Only the upperclassmen were exempt from the fear, except for the Faunus, but instead of helping like Team CFVY, they decided to stay out of it and let the first years sort it out themselves.

One of the only first year teams who didn't give into the fear of Team CRDL like the others was Team RWBY, but they were more subdued and still reeling from the shock after giving the full details of the incident.

Out of the four, Ruby was the most upset over what happened to Jaune, due to considering him a comrade and a brother in all but blood like Naruto.

Weiss was visibly shaken, and increasingly nervous thinking about what happened to Jaune. While she didn't think much of him, she was human enough to know that he didn't deserve his fate.

On the outside, Blake was still stoic, but she was horrified about the incident, and her partner Yang shared the same reactions as Ruby and Weiss combined. When they heard what really happened from Jaune and Pyrrha, all four girls schemed revenge on Team CRDL, but had to wait until Naruto gave the go ahead.

When it come to orchestrating payback, Ruby and Yang can vouch to Weiss and Blake that Naruto was the undisputed grandmaster.

Speaking of Naruto, the other team was the newly established Team NNPR, and while they didn't show it, they were gearing up to be on the warpath with CRDL in their sights. And the three members of the former Team JNPR were ticking time bombs waiting to go off if they don't get their hands on CRNL. It's gotten so bad that Naruto gave Pyrrha, Nora, and Rin a fierce standing order not to engage Team CRDL in any way, shape, or form.

While Pyrrha was angry at Team CRDL for what they did to her now former partner, she was mostly angry at herself and blamed herself for what happened to Jaune. Naruto had to calm her down on multiple occasions, stating that it wasn't her fault to prevent her from developing an extreme guilt complex. Meanwhile, Rin had to hold Nora back from going on a rampage to get after Team CRDL.

Their legs will get broken…just not yet, but Rin kept her away from coffee, just to be safe.

Stepping out of the elevator, Naruto walked down the hallway and stepped into Jaune's room.

Jaune's seen better days, with his hospital gown on and him looking out the window.

"Hey, buddy." Naruto greeted, getting his friend's attention.

"…Heya, Naruto." Jaune replied quietly as Naruto sat in the chair next to him, "You don't have to come and check in on me everyday you know."

"If you think I'm doing this out of pity, you're sadly mistaken." Naruto told him as he grabbed a stick of pocky out of the pocky box by his teeth before chewing on it.

"How are the others?" Jaune asked, finally looking at Naruto.

"Had to leave a Shadow Clone to watch them. Make sure that they don't do everything stupid while I'm gone. As much as we want to make Cardin pay, Professor Goodwitch being around is troubling." Naruto grumbled and bit through the pocky stick.

"You know you don't have to go that far to get revenge for me. This mess was of my own making…" Jaune said, with Naruto sighing loudly.

"Stop being a damn parrot. You've been saying the same thing every time I visit. It's our choice to get back at Cardin and the gang and that's that." Naruto told him sternly.

"Still…will Professor Ozpin even let you?"

"If he doesn't want me to go on a major pranking spree that's cause him loads of paperwork, he will. Besides, there's something about those four that bothers me."

"How?"

"That's what I'm going to find out in the coming weeks." Naruto said when his cell scroll rang, "Hello?"

"**Naruto. I know you're seeing Jaune right now, but I need to see you at your earliest convenience. Preferably while Glynda isn't present in my office.**" Ozpin said over scroll.

"Of course. See you soon, professor…" Naruto confirmed and closed the scroll, clicking his tongue.

"Everything all right?" Jaune asked, wondering what the call was about and hoping that it wasn't about his now old team doing something brash.

"It's nothing. Just some business with Ozpin that came up." Naruto said as he stood up, "When are you getting discharged?"

"In a week. An airship will take me back to my home on the farm. All my family will be waiting for me. They're…pretty angry at me for sneaking off to Beacon without getting proper training." Jaune said gloomy as Naruto went to the door.

"You'll be fine. Pyrrha will be coming to visit in a few hours. Just thought you should know. Look into her face the next time you do." Naruto said sternly, hearing with Pyrrha that Jaune wouldn't even look her in the eyes.

"I…can't. After what I nearly did to her, I have no right…" Jaune said sadly and looked at the window.

"Jaune…don't lock her out." Naruto just stated after a while before leaving.

* * *

**(Beacon Academy, Ozpin's Office)**

"What is it, Ozpin? Because I'm in no mood for any Hell Gates." Naruto said as he entered the office.

"I'll be brief. This won't be common knowledge, but Glynda and I will be attending a mandatory conference concerning the security of the kingdoms and a possible threat that will be emerging from the shadows." Ozpin explained, with Naruto suddenly looking ticked, "You know what I'm talking about…"

"I am not going. Other than my ongoing investigation with Torchwick and the White Fang, I'm busy right now with getting with CRDL for what they did to Jaun-"

"I understand." Ozpin interrupted, raising a hand, "But the point is that: neither Glynda or I will be here _all_ of next week."

Naruto was about to say something when he read the lines between Ozpin's statement and let out an "Oh!"

"I've assigned an overseer for the time that I'm away, and that overseer is someone you know very well."

"Who?"

"You'll know when you see them. Just promise me one thing."

"No promises, but what?" Naruto asked curtly.

"No deaths while I'm gone. And find that connection you're looking for from them." Ozpin requested, with Naruto nodding before leaving.

It didn't matter who the overseer was to Beacon. Come tomorrow, hell reigns on Beacon Academy, where death's the only mercy for four individuals.

Cardin Winchester. Russel Thrush. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark.

Let the games begin!

"**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, please report to the dorms IMMEDIATELY!**" Glynda's voice boomed from the school's PA system.

Or not.

"Now what could that be about?" Ozpin wondered with Naruto looking unsure.

"Dunno…"

* * *

**(Team NNPR Dorm Room)**

"Why?" Glynda grounded out, her eye twitching.

"Why, what?" Naruto asked in mock innocence.

"WHY DID YOU PUT A HOLE IN THE DORM ROOM?!" Glynda exploded, pointing at the large hole that actually led to the now Team RWBY's dorm room.

After the meeting with Ozpin after the field trip, Naruto was so angry at what happened that he punched the wall in his now former dorm room, without Trickster, but he used too much raw power, resulting in opening a hole between the two dorm rooms of the now Rookie Eight. Coincidently, this worked for Naruto as he moved his things into the NNPR dorm room.

Ruby was upset that Naruto was reassigned off her team, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, Weiss was too. The same can said for Blake, but Yang was the most upset out of them all, and it took all four to keep her from marching up to Ozpin to give him a piece of her mind. Luckily they calmed down when Naruto made the hole between dorm room.

"It was an _accident_, but it did work out to creating shortcut when I was moving my stuff out of my old dorm. What's the problem? I didn't hurt anyone." Naruto said, but did little to quell Glynda's anger.

"You are going to have to pay for the damages when I send some people to fix this, unless you offer to." Glynda said sternly as she adjusted her glasses.

"…Okay." Naruto shrugged and took out Thorn and Petal.

Combining them into their Revolver Magnum Mode, he shot the stray pieces of the wall that crumbled to the wall, with Glynda looking in horror and the others members of Teams RWBY and NNPR sweatdropping.

"Don't worry. I'll clean up the mess with a broom and dustpan. No need to get your panties in a bunch, as usual. Besides, its time for a change of pace since the dorms here is in major need of renovation." Naruto remarked, with everyone else taking cover since Glynda was now radiating miasma and was about to explode.

"Namikaze~" she growled out, her riding crop somehow magically appearing in her hand.

To Glynda, Naruto's actions can be so infuriating. Sure he has respect, but he also has blatant disregards for the rules. Even worse, whenever someone attempts to punish him, he takes it in stride, and gets off light, due to the trouble he usually gets in involving matters that the staff doesn't handle.

Mostly concerning the Faunus students, like Velvet and her troubles with Team CRDL.

"Well, this is certainly interesting…" Ozpin said as he entered the now double dorm room from the RWBY entrance.

"Thank god you're here. Professor Goodwitch was about to engage in some S&amp;M play with her riding crop." Naruto commented as the others were trying and failing to reign in their laughter.

As for Glynda, you could make a pancake on her red-hot face with steam spouting from her ears.

"Let it go, Glynda. Like Naruto said, what he did didn't hurt anybody. Nonetheless, Mr. Namikaze, as punishment for your disrespect, you will clean this mess you made…without any help. Understand?" Ozpin asked, with Naruto shrugging and nodding, "Now come Glynda. We must prepare for the conference."

As she left, Glynda turned to glare at Naruto, who retaliated with smile, completed with a terrifying kitsune-style Hanya mask that chilled her to the bone, and looked away quickly as she left, sweating.

"As always, Glynda's got that riding crop stuck up her ass. Classic sign that someone like her never got laid." Naruto mused and turned to the girls, who were frozen in fear after seeing his kitsune Hanya mask, "Oops. Sorry girls."

While Ruby and Yang had seen the mask in action on a couple occasions, each one was no doubt scarier than the last, if holding each other and shivering wasn't any indication.

Weiss was hiding in one of the bathrooms, vowing to never cause or do anything to piss off Naruto enough to aim that hanya mask at her. Hell, she'll take his insults on her person over the mask any day of the week.

Blake was on Ruby's top bunk bed and hiding under her covers with her white eyes only shown, her shivering complete with teeth chattering sound effects. Her instincts screamed danger and went haywire the moment the mask popped up.

Pyrrha was as still as a statue, the anger she was feeling since the field trip now temporary nonexistent and was replaced by fear, and a bit of…arousal?

Rin was shivering and was actually hiding behind Nora, who strangely wasn't affected by the mask, and instead was fascinated by it. She wanted to take a closer look, but the mask had disappeared, much her disappointment, but was hopeful it would appear again.

"We-We're okay." Ruby squeaked over the sounds of Blake still shivering.

"Do it again! Do it again!" Nora cheered, hopping up and down.

"NO!" Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Rin yelled together.

"Huh? Oh, uh, no!" Pyrrha added in too late, with everyone sweatdropping.

Naruto just groaned as he pulled out a briefcase, radiating with an evil aura, and set it on the table.

"Let's just get to work." he said as he opened to reveal the tricks of his trade.

When it comes to pranking hell.

_NOW_ let the games begin.

* * *

**(The next day)**

The sun rose on Beacon Academy as the birds chirped, signaling for everyone to wake up to go to class, in preparation their day to because Huntsmen and Huntresses.

But instead of their alarms going off, four loud screams echoed through the freshman dorms, jerking everyone awake.

"Where's the cannon?" Yang called out dumbly after waking up from a dream involving…cannons.

"Sounds like Team CRDL woke up to Naruto's surprise." Blake yawned and rubbed her eyes, "Whatever it is."

"I made sure to leave the door open for everyone to see." Naruto mumbled through his pillow as sounds of laughter started echoing through the dorms now.

"I wanna see! I wanna see!" Nora said and sped out of their RWBY-NNPR dorm room.

"How does she do it? She reminds me of Ruby so much." Weiss muttered as she and the others followed after her to investigation the commotion Naruto claimed he caused.

As they got closer, the sound of laughter grew louder, and what they found was Team CRDL's dorm door open with a crowd around it showing an amazing and horrifying sight to behold.

"Oh my-" Pyrrha gasped, putting a hand to her mouth as Yang sank to the floor, busting her guts as she laughed uncontrollably.

The big badass team of CRDL was in the most embarrassing situation they ever found themselves in as everyone watched. Their underwear were replaced with dibs in place for their shirts and diapers in place of their boxers, with pacifiers in their mouths with super glue on them to keep their mouths shut, making them look like big babies.

Even worse, the super glue was also used to stick them together in disturbing sexual positions they were trying their damnest to get out of, but were only making it worse with their body motions that consisted of rubbing and thrusting against each other.

Weiss stared in horror as Ruby joined her sister on the sister, chortling and pounding her fist on the floor. Blake managed a small smirk, masking her attempting to keep herself from joining Ruby and Yang on the floor to laugh with them.

"Naruto…did this?" Rin said to herself as Nora held onto her, laughing like a madwoman the pointing at the humiliated Team CRDL.

Team CRDL were all muffing at everyone at the door, screaming at them to get them to help, but no one was willing to, since they don't look to intimidating right now.

"So, that do you think?" Naruto asked Pyrrha as he came up to admire his handiwork, as the others students got out their cell scroll to take pictures.

"…I…don't know what to say about this…but in one night, you managed to decrease the threat Team CRDL poses to the school." Pyrrha said, torn between fascination…and horror at the appearance of the four-way orgy.

"If you think this is something, just wait until you witness what else I have in store for them." Naruto replied with a fanged smile at her before looking back at his handiwork with evil thoughts in his mind.

In the coming week, Team CRDL has one of the worst weeks in all of Beacon Academy. It all started with the infamous four-way super-glue diaper orgy incident, and it never stopped from there.

* * *

**(Pranking Spree at Beacon Academy)**

It didn't take a genius to figure out that it was Naruto who was responsible for what happened to Team CRDL, due to his notoriety as a prankster, and his reputation of doing the impossible. Sneaking into their dorm room, taking off their clothes (with a blindfold) to replace them with adult diapers, and superglue them to make them look like they were having an orgy was as easy as breathing for Naruto.

They were planning to go after Naruto as soon as they got out of the diapers, but as soon as they did with difficulty, they triggered a trap in their room, with buckets strung up to the ceiling that dumped some foul smelling slime that turned their skin green that took them literally all day and night to clean off, with the smell causing everyone to stand clear of their dorm. They weren't even able to attend class with the sight they were in.

The bullies weren't even safe at night. While they were trying to sleep, some kind of night phantom would invade their room with yellow eyes looking creepily at them, causing them to scream like girls whenever it appears. It occurred so much that Naruto stomped to their room and put a Sound Barrier Jutsu on their room, and found out that the night phantom was actually Blake, with a bedsheet over her body with holes in it to show her glowing yellow eyes. Naruto simply said, "I know nothing. Please, continue.", before heading back to the dorm, leaving Blake to happily(?) continue terrorizing Team CRDL.

Soon, Team CRDL aimed their focus on Naruto, looking to make this life as miserable as their targets, but for some reason whenever they get close, Yang, who was fiddling with Ember Celica, inexplicitly loses control of her gauntlets at those exact moments, firing out accidental misfires that conveniently hit CRDL in their faces…and sometimes their crotches. This led to everyone using the bullies as target practice with live ammo that had them running for cover, out of sight from the teachers of course.

Having enough, Team CRDL stuck back to get to Naruto by cornering an unsuspecting Ruby and snuffing her in her rocket locker, propelling her a ways from the school where she was ambushed by the bullies. They looks to have their way with her, but ultimately failed when she busted out some martial arts moves that kept them at busy until the rest of her team and NNPR showed up…a little while later with Nora arriving first.

When Naruto and the other girls arrived, they were treated to the site of Nora playing Team CRDL Whack-a-Mole with her Magnhild hammer, merry laughing while doing so, albeit disturbingly. She was sad when Naruto stopped her from breaking their legs.

"That comes later. They haven't suffered enough. But…you can crack 'em just a little."

"Yay!"

After that, Naruto was true to his word, as a few days later, after making them jump at the slightest of sounds nearby and Blake continuing her night terror act, with Ling Rin joining in, Team CRDL targeted Naruto again, cornering him when he was leaving to go out into the town. Unfortunately, they didn't account for his date, Yang, who came out and attacked them from behind, knocking them down to deliver a slow, savage beating that left them bruised and roughed them up.

Which lead to this…

"You four doofuses are going to pay for your sins." Naruto stated, sitting on his motorcycle as he watched his sister/girlfriend hog-tying Team CRDL together.

"And what you did to Jaune-boy, and what you tried to do to our little sister!" Yang said as she finished tying their wrists together.

"Just wait until my father hears about this!" Cardin threatened, trying to scare them with the empty threat, but it did little to frighten them, "You can't do this!"

"Oh yeah?" Naruto asked, chuckling evilly before turning serious, "First and last chance. Admit to what you did to Jaune and what you tried to do to Pyrrha and Ruby to Ozpin when he returns, and your misery will stop."

"Screw you! Why don't you have that hot sis of your blow me and my boys and I might!" Cardin retorted and leered at Yang, who slapped down on a car that is owned by Naruto.

"Let's get 'em, Foxy." Yang decided, turned away, having enough of looking at Team CRDL.

"At least we tried. Nice knowing you." Naruto deadpanned, tightening the rope that led to their wrist.

Ignoring their shouting at them, Naruto and Yang entered the former's car, the Interceptor, a sleek, red five seater city car that could be mistaken as a sports card, bought and completely paid for by Naruto from his Devil hunting gigs.

"Hey Yang. What's the fastest a human being can run?" Naruto wondered aloud after they closed the doors to the car, which Yang shrugging as the bullies got on the car and banged on it to get their attention.

"I don't know, but let's go for the record!" Yang cheered, with Naruto putting his foot down on the petal.

What followed was a world of pain for Team CRDL as they were dragged and kneel-hauled them through Emerald Forest used for Beacon Academy's initiation, dragging their screaming bodies through the bumpy roads, sharp rocky formations, pissing and crapping their pants as they also sped by confused Grimm who were minding their own business.

* * *

**(Headmaster's Office)**

At the same time, the reason how Naruto and the other girls from RWBY and NNPR was getting away with tortur- pranking Team CRDL was watching from Ozpin's office and sitting in his chair with a dark blue business suit.

"In a way, you're just like Nagato when goes wild with pranks those that harm his precious people." Konan mused, using her enhanced shinobi sight to see Naruto spinning around and driving back to Beacon, with Team CRDL a complete mess.

* * *

**(Vale Hospital, afternoon, a week later)**

Team NNPR and RWBY entered the hospital to go see Jaune before he gets discharged today and goes back home with this family. They rode up the elevator to the floor where Jaune's room was and exited, where the assigned receptionist recognized them and flagged them down.

"If you're looking for Jaune Arc, he's already been discharged." he informed them to their surprise.

"What? When?" Ruby asked.

"A few hours ago. As soon as his family arrived, we verified their identities. They signed the paperwork and immediately wheeled him out. Well, his mother did."

"Did he leave a note or anything?" Naruto questioned, with the receptionist shaking his head.

"None. They were early. The father wanted to stay to meet you all, but the mother was extremely upset over what happened and wanted to get her son away." the receptionist said sympathetically, "I'm sorry, but there was nothing I could do."

"I see…" Naruto said quietly and looked at the room where Jaune was to see the girls there and that the room was barren.

"Dammit. Why did this have to happen? Naruto, can you locate where Jaune and his family live?" Yang asked, with Naruto nodding.

"Might be difficult since I can't get information on past Hunters unless it's directly related to a case I'm working, but I can try." Naruto said and glanced at Pyrrha, who was looking extremely depressed as she looked at the empty bed that Jaune was lying in.

"Aww. I really would've liked to meet his mom, dad, and many sisters." Nora whined, with Rin sighing and shaking her head.

"Judging from what Mrs. Arc sounds like, something tells me that meeting would have us thrown out of the hospital." Rin said as they all started to leave.

From what it sounds like to her, Mrs. Arc did not have a positive view on Hunters in general, and wanted her children as far away from that profession as possible. Understandable, since it was a dangerous job, and the fact that Jaune was crippled by a fellow Huntsman-in-training, may have lower her opinion of them.

"If that's the case, it's up to us to show her that she's wrong…" Rin muttered to herself.

As they exited the hospital, Naruto's senses tingled as he sensed something dark, but couldn't pinpoint it since it wasn't threatening. As for Blake, she looked sideways to see Pyrrha clench her fist with a dark look on her face.

**END OF CHAPTER NINE**

* * *

_**Next time –**_** Chapter 10: Trouble in Paradise**

_-With Team CRDL temporary being humiliated to the point of no return, the NNPR-RWBY Alliance turns their attention to the upcoming Vytal Festival and its combat tournament, thanks to Weiss that is. Unfortunately, a recent Dust robbery puts the heiress at odds with Blake when the White Fang was mentioned._

**After-chapter notes: **There was supposed to be a fight scene between Naruto, Blake, Nora, and Pyrrha against Team CRDL, but I'll save it for Volume 2 since everyone's requesting a new chapter and I wanted to get this out as fast as possible since its been a while. But now I can finally get to the chapters I'm been aching to do.

* * *

**REFERENCES**

The Hanya mask used by Naruto is a terrifying technique used by Miya in _**Sekirei**_.

"Where's the cannon?" said by Yang was said by Dudley Dursley when he was awakened by Hagrid in the first _**Harry Potter**_ book.

Team CRDL cornering Ruby is from the RWBY h-doujin _**RWBY MOONLIGHT**_ by Dragon Kitchen (Kanibasami and Sasorigatame).

The dialogue from Naruto and Yang kneel-hauling Team CRDL comes from the movie _**Cop Out**_ starring Bruce Willis and Tracy Morgan.

* * *

**Released: Friday, August 21, 2015**


	12. Chapter 10: Team Napier's First Outing

**Shinigami's Devil Huntsmen Chapter 10**

**Author's Notes:** Yello readers, I am SoulEmbrace2010, and welcome back to **Shinigami's Devil Huntsmen** HOLY BATMAN FUCKING SHIT GOT REAL!

*****_ahem_*****

It's been a year, so check out the details at the end at the end of the chapter. Also, I would like for future reviews to be about the update, not just the comments I make on my before and after chapter notes. If you want to respond to me about them, please PM me next time.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, RWBY, Devil May Cry, or the other crossovers that'll appear, including any other crossovers that might appear.**

**Special credit and thanks: zemryx for letting me use the RWBY-ifyed Red Queen weapon from Devil May Cry 4 he drew on DeviantArt; and fairy tail dragon slayer for letting me use the Adaptability semblance from his story "Naruto the Huntsmen".**

So, while you all enjoy this here new chapter, I shall be enjoying Youmacon!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Team Napier's First Outing**

* * *

**(The Heaven's Above)**

Shinigami sipped on a glass of fine wine as he viewed the actions of her handsome blonde Uzumaki below the clouds. As he holds the blood of Sparda and Adam and Eve of the First Civilization, he was the perfect candidate for being her Avatar.

But she knew that he'll need more than the power of his pedigree to handle the future threats lurking in the shadows. It wasn't Kaguya, as she was sealed inside Naruto, and thankfully bonded with him. However, her presence kept the more powerful enemies at bay, and when she was first sealed away by her sons, the enemies she didn't get a chance to defeat came out to play.

Her son Hagoromo and Hamura managed to defeat them all, but it took years off their lives doing so, and worse, the enemies they couldn't defeat slipped back into the shadows, just like the ones Kaguya defeat herself.

To combat this, Shinigami worked with her two sisters, Kami and Yami, to enact Crisis, a merging of worlds so to speak.

In truth, the world Naruto is in was rewound way back to the time before the Rabbit Goddess, after his previous self went down the wrong path in life that cost everyone around him their lives, from his family, to friends, to allies. Sure, he rose to become a powerful ninja and an influential person, but was a pacifist, a ninja who never killed and easily forgiven those who committed the worse crime; i.e. Naruto was a total stupid gullible idiot that was gay for the traitorous Uchiha, and would bend over backwards to forgive somebody for even the most heinous crimes, even forgiving Obito, whom deserved no forgiveness for causing the death of his parents on his path to 'reunite' with an illusionary version of his loved one.

The end result: Naruto became weak, neglecting his family and his training to focus on his realized dream of being Hokage and protecting Konoha. And as a result, the Elemental Countries was destroyed by an extremely powerful enemy that outright killed Naruto first before moving on to his other victims.

The end.

Kami, who was disheartened and pissed beyond relief that her Child of Prophecy was killed and the world he lived in was destroyed, reset the timeline before Yami and Shinigami could stop her, with their attempted intervention clashing with Kami's almighty power that caused several different worlds to merge as time reset, accidently triggering Crisis as they did.

Time went by as Kami, Yami, and Shinigami awaited the rebirth of their chosen Avatar, and noted that while the events before and after the Rabbit Goddess were more or less the same, the Uzumaki bloodline gain powerful bloodlines from the newly known past, causing light bulbs to go off. Despite the fact that what they were planning would change everything about their world with unpredictable consequences, and the fact that things already changed but barely affect the new timeline in Elementia, just outside of it; Shinigami and her sisters purposely enacted Crisis, adding a few more worlds into their existing one.

The results had more world-ending events from they would like, but heroes arose to stop them. It ended up so bad that the Ootsutsuki clan summoned a mist to protect Elementia from outside forces, with the outside Dust dominate world slowly forgetting about it.

"Still, the Reset, and Crisis. It produced more Avatars besides Naruto. Well, just a bit more…" Shinigami murmured with a smirk as she switched her view to a purple-haired girl with red eyes on a ship heading to Vale.

* * *

**(Opening: This Will Be The Day by Jeff Williams and Casey Lee Williams)**

* * *

**(Downtown Vale)**

It's been sometime since Naruto began his crusade of making Team CRDL look like utter fools, and the fun has not stopped after the first day. Even better that the members of RWBY and NNPR joined in on the fun.

After her near-rape, Ruby created specialized ammo packs that were prone to misfires, and would usually load them into Crescent Rose whenever the disgraced bullies are nearby during sparring sessions. They even have a peculiar sound when they're loaded, a sound that traumatized Team CRDL the first time Ruby used them.

However, she didn't have to use them much, as there's always a member of her team on her person at all times, acting like her personal bodyguard. While Ruby was capable of handling herself like she proved before, nobody was taking any chances. The upside is that Ruby got to bond with Weiss and Blake more, causing her to crack through Weiss' tsundere surface and get Blake to open up more, but unfortunately have to bear with Yang's now overprotective nature.

It made Ruby wish that Naruto was back on her team.

Speaking of Naruto, he, along with Pyrrha, Nora, and Rin; were not happy about how their newly established team was formed, but they were getting along well despite that. They were not going to let that damn accident haunt them forever.

While what happened to Jaune was tragic, they had to move on.

Naruto in the meantime was doing his morning routine he does every single day to keep in shape, along with an interestingly dubbed "One-Punch Man Workout".

First he warmed up his body with calisthenics for 10 minutes, and finished up with 100 jumping jacks before executing said workout routine.

100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats, and running 10km around Beacon.

It's something he does on the weekends, but he ups the intensity on the weekends by 10 times, which is pretty insane for most people, but Naruto wasn't like most people, due to being an Uzumaki and the descendant of the Rabbit Goddess that is sealed inside him.

As soon as he finished cooling his body down with yoga and Pilates and worked out the clinks in his body, Konan suddenly appeared in a flurry of her signature paper, wearing a simple casual outfit consisting of a blue vest over a long-sleeved navy blue shirt, black trackpants with blue sandals.

"I see you're hard at work as always." Konan mused as Naruto wiped his brow with a towel, "How are you, Naruto?"

"Fine. Just peachy, and prepared for another day of boring classes. How about you, sis?" Naruto replied cheeky, with Konan looking irked and blushed slightly when being called his sister.

"The same, with checking in on Taiyang to make sure he's not drinking again, and tracking the movements of the White Fang and their leach-holders, CRME." Konan replied as sat down on the grass next to him.

"Crime?" Naruto repeated with a question mark over his head.

"Cinder. Roman. Mercury. Emerald." Konan elaborated, with Naruto sighing when he finally got it; that Konan used the initials in their names to come up with their faction name.

"Clever, but I don't think it will stick."

*_cue montage of said enemies with Konan's suggested group name appearing in bold letters to epic music_*

"Oh trust me, it'll stick." Konan assured him with a mischievous grin before turning serious, "The White Fang really has aligned themselves with Cinder and her group. They're starting to assist Roman in stealing more Dust from Dust Shops all over Vale."

"And we don't know is why. But what I don't get is how a two-bit thief like Roman even agreed to join Cinder. He must know something we don't if there's something in it for him." Naruto wondered as he looked up at the sky.

"Has your contact said anything?" Konan questioned, with Naruto looking grim.

"Only that Roman thinks he's joined the winning team. But since my contact is a bit close to Cinder, we'll be able to counter Cinder's plan before she can do some serious damage for whatever she's planning." Naruto said, looking confident as he worked out more kinks in his body.

"Can they be trusted?" Konan simply asked, looking unsure.

Konan knew who Naruto's contact was, and was worried about their loyalty staying intact to help them keep the peace in Remnant.

During Naruto's time in Signal, he and Konan decided to start a group dedicated to the protection of Remnant from forces that were not the creatures of Grimm. This came to light after Naruto was caught up in a robbery headed by Roman Torchwick himself, and Konan witnessed a murder by a deranged rogue Huntsman that was on Atlas Most Wanted. After sharing their stories with each other, their soon to be blooming group was born under the name and a private detective agency they opened called Devil May Cry, named after the legendary Son of Sparda's old shop via _very_ private detective agency, at Naruto's insistence after having knowledge of his heritage from Shinigami, with their group name named after an international task force from the days of old. They made themselves known as Naruto and Konan stopped another robbery by Torchwick before beating the ever-loving crap out of him in a curb-stomp battle when the thief foolishly underestimated them, and hunting down the murderous rogue Huntsman, defeating him before turning him over to the authorities.

They became celebrates in the underground of Remnant and were known by those in power, with Naruto being known by his codename, Kitsune, and Konan being known by her codename, the Angel of Death; and soon, others flocked to their cause from all over Remnant.

ALL over Remnant.

However, only a select few were admitted into DMC, with Naruto and Konan weeding out the ones who were either in its for pure glory, use them as a platform to jumpstart their fame, and/or attempted to take over their group to use as their own. After kicking those idiots out, only a handful were left standing due to their desire to see the world safe, like the legendary heroes of old before the days of Remnant.

Oh, and even Team Blood Gulch were part of DMC too, not to mention that Naruto suspected that Shinigami pulled an interesting stunt that caused him to add some more interesting members to the group, but that's a story for another time.

For them at least.

"They were part of our team ever since we started our own group to protect Remnant from those who are not the Grimm. They volunteered, and I trust them, just like you should and my squirrelly contact in the White Fang does. Simple as that." Naruto replied sternly, reminding Konan that the one putting herself in danger for them was one of them, and she smiled.

"I understand. Sorry about that. I just worry about those who go undercover for us, just like our little squirrel girl. But I know they'll be fine. In the meantime, keep your head on a swivel. I learned the hard way that peace is only temporary, and considering since long times of peace, something is going to happen to disrupt it, with CRME and the White Fang being Ground Zero." Konan commented, with Naruto nodding in agreement.

"We'll deal with them when the time comes."

* * *

**(Ozpin's Office, the next day)**

"You wanted to see me, Ozpin?" Naruto asked as he entered the Beacon Headmaster's gear-themed clocktower office.

"Ah, Mr. Uzumaki. Excellent timing." Ozpin asked warmly as Naruto came up to his desk, "Why don't you take a seat?"

"I rather stand, thank you. I don't want this meeting to take long. I have teammates to watch over, an operation to manage with Konan, and CRME to hunt down, so please make this fast." Naruto said without pausing for breath and leaned on the offered chair.

"Crime?" Ozpin questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Ask Konan." Naruto deadpanned with a tone that said 'don't ask'.

"Very well then. My only question regarding _that matter_, is that if there's anything new on your end regarding the enemy." Ozpin requested, with Naruto groaning.

"I don't have time for the pronoun game, Ozpin. All I can say is that the White Fang have all thrown in their lot with Cinder, allowing Torchwick to increase the frequency of their Dust robberies. My own forces are stretched thin trying to deal with them, and recruitment's been getting difficult by the year due to those focusing on increasing their fame instead of protecting the world." Naruto stated flatly with a hint of annoyance.

"I understand. I only ask that you don't strain yourself, especially when I have missions for you. Remember, Cinder and her allies are not your only targets, but the creatures of Grimm as well. There's a legion of them harassing a village near Mistal, supported by some kind of demon that provide enhancements to them, and there aren't any available Hunters available, so I'm sending you and Konan if she wishes. I know both of you are more than enough to handle the threat and save that village." Ozpin said as he transferred the mission parameters to Naruto's Scroll.

"Short staffed, huh? You mean-" Naruto trailed off with a frown, with Ozpin nodding.

"What you're confirming is a piece of info I don't want getting out, Naruto. It'll cause panic that Cinder will capitalize on. Now, about the mission…"

"I'll take it, under one condition."

"And that is?"

"The rest of Team NNPR comes with me and Konan. It'll allow me to get to know them more, and gauge their abilities."

Ozpin took a sip of coffee out of his mug before responding, "Permission granted. Good luck…"

* * *

**(Beacon Cliffside, the next day (**_**again**_**))**

"I can't believe we're going on our first mission this early. This is gonna be so awesome! So, what are we doing? Transport? Protecting a VIP? Killing Grimm? Crippling bullies? Not that I want to torture some CRNL assholes some more. I could use a break from it anyway. What better way than to kill Grimm and sell their pelts-" Nora rambled excitedly as she and her NNPR teammates made their way towards one of the aerial docking bays.

"Nora, calm down will ya? It's just a simple Grimm Extermination mission near a village in Mistal, like I told you yesterday. Save all that energy for them." Naruto chided her while Rin sighed.

"It won't matter, Naruto. After this mission, she'll still have plenty of energy to spare." Rin remarked as they got to their transportation where Konan was waiting.

"Nora must be your lost clan cousin, Naruto." Konan mused as they got close enough.

"Not everyone with near-limitless bundles of energy has to be an Uzumaki, Konan." Naruto replied before turning to his team, who all looked ready to go, "All right team, we won't be getting back until early evening due to the distance between here and Mistral, so let get back to time to prepare for another round of CRDL humiliation involving mousetraps, ducktape, eggs, and porn. Now, let's go."

"Mousetraps, ducktape, eggs, and porn?" Rin repeated as they got into the plane, "Do I want to know what you're planning?"

Naruto just gave her a knowingly grin, making her feel sorry for CRDL as they took off.

As the plane disappeared into the horizon, a certain team who was spying on their departure grinned, knowing that the knight in shining armor, Naruto, was gone for the day, and they were allowed to take a despicable action.

* * *

**(With Team RWBY)**

Some of Team RWBY (Ruby and Yang in peculiar) were bummed that they didn't get to go on Naruto's mission. When asked why, Naruto stated that it was a simple extermination mission, and he wanted to gauge his new team's abilities outside of training. He did promise that he'll take them when there's a similar mission in the future.

Currently, Weiss and Ruby were in the library, with the former helping the latter study for an upcoming test. Ruby was just like Naruto, preferring hands-on training and learning on the go, and didn't enjoy the memorizing process when it comes to being a Hunter. Not to mention that it was absolute utter boredom, with Ruby preferring practical tests and exams. Sure, she can retain information about the various types of Grimm and their strengths and weakness, but the history of the world, not so much, a fact that irked Weiss to no end. Despite the nodding off to sleep and the looks of torturous boredom, Weiss stayed determined to help Ruby succeed, but almost gave up hope until she discovered a way to get Ruby to study.

Exploiting her love of cookies after witnessing her sneaking into the cookie jar Naruto keeps to reward Ruby for her accomplishments.

With a stroke of inspiration, Weiss retrieved the cookies and held them for ransom, rewarding Ruby one for her progress. That and Weiss may have stealthy implied that she'll tell Naruto what the scythe-user did. Needless to say, Ruby wise up pretty quickly.

After all, her love for cookies rivaled Naruto's love for ramen.

As for Yang and Blake, they were pretty hands on when it comes to training…and each other. After training, Yang would ambush Blake in the dorm when Ruby and Weiss weren't around for some fun time that would usually being out Blake's cat side, allowing Yang to bring out the kitty toys. Blake was strong-willed, being able to resist her feline urges, but when it comes to Yang, her defenses crumble pretty quickly, and thanks to Yang's warm ministrations, Blake quickly becomes cat putty in Yang's hands.

As they rested, with Blake motorboating Yang's breasts, while Yang gently squeezed Blake's derrière, Yang was thinking of ways to get Blake into their family, aka Naruto's special group of girls. It's no secret to Yang that Blake was interested in Naruto, and with the right push, Yang was sure that she can get Naruto and Blake together. But first, Yang wanted to get closer to her partner, and have her feel that she was her home. Yang also suspected that due to Naruto and Blake knowing each other, and the revelation that Blake was a Faunus, the latter was part of the White Fang in the past, before Naruto managed to get her to leave.

And if it was true, Yang had no intention of letting Blake go back in case of a relapse, as Blake's purring vibrated through her body.

* * *

**(Mistal, Local Village)**

The Creatures of Grimm were having a really bad day. They were terrorizing a local village to engulf the humans in the darkness in which they came. It was supposed to be another day succumbing to the instincts of killings, but instead they were under attack by a group of humans emitting Aura.

And the group of humans consisted of Naruto, Pyrrha, Nora, Rin, and Konan.

The new leader of the newly named NNPR, Naruto, was weaving in and out of Grimm targeting him, and sliced through them like a hot knife through butter. He not only used the techniques of his mother and father's clans, the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans respectively, he used the sword techniques of the Sparda clan. Slicing through Beowolf after Beowolf, Naruto revved his Red Queen and beheaded a Ursa that tried to flank him. Spinning his blade around, he stabbed behind him and skewered a Creep through it head before bashing it with the back of his fist, making said head explode. He then charged forward and spun around, Red Queen weaved his flames, and destroyed several Beowolves and Creeps before whipping out Thorn and Petal in its combined double-barrel form and shot down a Beowolf attacking Pyrrha from behind.

Pyrrha wasn't fazed, knowing that Naruto and the team got her back, as she cut down a Creep in front of her. Not losing her momentum, she swung Miló in an 180 arc to the side, cutting down several Beowolf who attacked over. She then did a corkscrew flip to the side while throwing her shield Akoúo̱, that rebounded off a horde of Grimm; at the same time, she fired Miló in rifle form at the shield. The combination had the bullet ricochet off the shield while the latter was bouncing off the Grimm, creating a kill zone in a straight line, ending with the shield returning to Pyrrha via her magnetic semblance.

The bullet however headed straight for Naruto, but he nonchalantly deflected it off Red Queen and ended up in the head of a Nevermore. Pyrrha smiled in satisfaction before holding her arm out with her shield Akoúo̱, in which impacted with Nora's Magnhild in hammer mode, creating a shockwave in a straight path that blew another horde away.

Nora backflip into Pyrrha's shield, and launched herself into another group of Grimm, the ground exploding with electrical energy as she landed. The Creeps and Beowolves closer in on her position, but ended up being knocked away by her hammer. Nora grinned menacingly before launching herself using her hammer, mowing down all Grimm in her way. She then landed on an Ursa, and bashed it on its head, with the recoil bouncing her into other Ursa, allowing her to bash it on the head as well. She rinsed and repeat until she finally landed on the ground, at the same time as the Ursai's heads exploded and her bodies stumped to the ground. Switching to her grenade launcher mode, she shot behind her, the spots impacting on a Death Stalker that Rin was fighting.

The grenades cracked the armor of the Death Stalker and dazed it, allowing Rin to get in close, jam her StormFlower into the cracks, and let loose a hail of bullets into its skull. The Scorpion's head swell until it exploded, with Rin jumping clear and evaded a flanking Creep. Using her Aura to strengthen her attacks, she kicked several Grimm away with lightning fast kicks and jammed the blades of her StormFlower into an incoming Ursa. The Ursa roared and swiped at Rin, who ducked and unleashed a hail of fire on the Ursa, causing it to cover up. When it lowered its arms, Rin was gone. The Ursa looked around until it was punched in the back of its head by Rin's Aura-enhanced punch, turning its brains to mush, before it was consumed by Konan's razor sharp paper techniques.

When it comes to Konan, she never lost a step as an ex-kunoichi, now Huntress. As she grew up…again…, she expanded on her paper techniques, doing more than attacking with hordes of plain sheets of paper. She shaped them into weapons, and not just paper shuriken, but paper sword, a paper spear, a paper scythe, etc. Wielding her paper swords, she danced around slicing down Grimm after Grimm, and occasionally flew paper bombs full of explosive Dust. When the Grimm attempted to swarm her en-mass, she spouted wings and took to the air. She then dropped a wad of bunched up paper that when it bounced off the ground, spouted a sphere of spikes that ended the Grimms' miserable existences.

Konan then frown in the distance before spotting something and shouting, "I see the leader at your 3 o' clock in a mile out, Naruto! It's a Beringel, and it's retreating!"

"I'm going after it! You gals clean up here since their numbers are dwindling!" Naruto called out as he sent a Beowolf exploding into a tree before taking off in hot pursuit.

"Understood." Pyrrha confirmed for the rest of the team before bashing a Creep in the head with the back of her shield, while Rin nodded and Nora threw up a peace sign in confirmation.

"Be wary of its grappling abilities, and be careful!" Konan shouted after her surrogate brother.

"I got it already!" Naruto yelled back and disappeared into the trees.

"_Damn you. You didn't have to respond like that. Despite your pedigree, I do worry about you, you know. It doesn't make you invincible, baka._" Konan thought with a pout on her face and a tickmark on her head as she stabbed a Grimm from behind, "_Just…be careful. I don't what you to end up like Yahiko and Nagato did…_"

Little did Konan know, as Naruto was leaving, Kaguya had read Konan's mind from his mindscape, and heard her thoughts.

"**It won't happen. Not if I have anything to say about it. You needn't worry, Kamihana Konan. I will protect Naruto, and help him harass my power so she'll become strong. Strong enough that he'll run circles around those like my old powerful nemesis Salem that I sealed away. Hell, I'll make him strong enough to defeat the likes of me.**" Kaguya said and looked to the sky.

After her revival at the hands of the Akatsuki, and the sealing of her being and power into her descendant by Shinigami, Kaguya originally wanted to tear out of it despite Shinigami's many warnings. She hated being trapped, and did whatever she could to give Naruto discomfort as a side effect of her being sealed into him, resorting to giving him nightmares and inflicting phantom pains from time to time.

However, the Bijuu discovered her to be the root of Naruto's nagging problems both physically and mentally, and teamed up against her, throwing her into Naruto's memories of his childhood and blocking the door. When Shinigami came to investigate, Kaguya returned from Naruto's memories, absolutely broken and shut herself in a house she made for herself in a section of Naruto's mindscape.

She would not come out until Naruto broke inside to talk to her, and didn't back down when she threatened his life, damn the consequences and despite what she saw in his memories. Instead, Naruto hugged her and didn't let go. As he was still a kid, he figured she needed a hug so she could feel better. Little did he know, he unconsciously used his Aura to calm her. As a result, Kaguya calmed down and poured her heart out to her young descendant, sharing her past as a dark heroine before her fall with him, the fears that caused Zetsu to latch onto her and possess her, and the consequences of her actions. She sobbed her heart out when she finished her story, with Naruto and the Bijuu feeling for her.

Yoko, the Juubi, then explained that she has a chance to redeem through Naruto in the eyes of Shinigami by helping him continuing her work in protecting the world. Naruto then said that he would help protect the world and his new family and friends, declaring that he trusts Kaguya to help him. Since then, Kaguya did just that while slowly warming up to Naruto, knowing that they need each other to survive in the new world. She also grew fond of Naruto's new surrogate family, and had plans for those closest to him.

They would need that she would offer them in the future to tackle the old threats that would no doubt return since it's been a long time while since they were sealed or crept back into the shadows, if not outright killed.

"**An Uzumaki with the blood of Sparda and the abilities of an Assassin. Truly perfect for being Shinigami-sama's personal Huntsman.**" Kaguya murmured as she stroked the water of a small pond next to her.

As for Naruto, he closed in on the Beringel as it was nearing a cliff. He revved his sword, superheating the blade with fire-element Dust, and went for a Stinger. The Beringel managed to evade it and grab Naruto by his waist. Roaring, the Beringel slammed Naruto down on the ground multiple time before decking him in the face. Naruto skidded along the ground towards the edge of the cliff with the Beringel jumped after him with a roar, intent on pancaking Naruto into paste.

Naruto managed to jump away and slashed wildly, catching the Beringel in the chest area, leaving a scar across it chest. Sadly, Naruto overshot his jump and found himself in the air over the cliff.

"Crap!" Naruto yelled and immediately shot a chakra chain from the palm of his hand and latched onto the back of the Beringel's neck.

The gorilla-Grimm roared in pain, trying to stay on the ground, but the weight of Naruto forced it to fall with him. Naruto then detached his chakra chain as the Beringel turned and cocked back it's fist to smash Naruto to a pulp. As it threw its punch when it got close, Naruto twisted his body at the last second, getting above the Berginel as it passed him before stabbing it in its heart.

The Beringel roared before it was cut short as Naruto twisted Red Queen before thrusting the blade deeper, the superheated blade burning the Grimm from the inside out. Before Naruto could pull Red Queen out by kicking it, they crashed through the ground below.

An unknown time passed before Naruto regained consciousness, and coughed up some dust. Looking around, he saw Red Queen stabbed through the ground, where the last of the Berginel Grimm faded away. As Naruto got up, his body was racked with pain, but slowly faded as his healing factor kicked in. He lifted his blade up, put it on his back, and looked around finding himself in a cavern of sorts.

"Well shit…" the blonde muttered when he saw that he fallen quite a ways from the ground above.

He took out Thorn and Petal in its combined form, loaded a flare, augmented it with his chakra, and fired it through the hole in the ceiling above. Satisfied, Naruto looked around the cavern, taking in its structural design.

"**This energy feels…familiar…**" Kaguya mused after connecting with Naruto's senses and noticing something a few feet away, "**A tomb. But for whom?**"

"Let's find out." Naruto replied as he stabbed Red Queen into the ground and walked up to the cradle, "Still, why does it feels like I'm stepping in a random power gain situation?"

"**Who knows? Maybe there's a consequence this time, if that's the case.**" Kaguya shot back slyly, just as Naruto arrived at the cradle, "It doesn't take away the fact that you work for your strength and abilities."

"Just don't want to disappoint you, Granny Rabbit." Naruto said, making Kaguya growl at that nickname, "Hm? This is…"

Upon closer observation, Naruto noticed a red orb in the center of cradle.

"A materia?" Naruto wondered as he put his hand on the orb to inspect it.

The orb then glowed bright, with Naruto jumping back in shock, but the orb sticking to his hand to go along for the ride. Naruto frowned when markings traveled from the orb to his hand, and to his body. He tried to wave it off, but it stuck to him like white on rice, much to his chagrin.

"**This orb! It's reacting and bonding to his mana coils that intertwined with his chakra network! Wait, this orb…and this power, it's can't be! Command Spells? The Holy Grail was destroyed! The Four Maidens and I made sure of it!**" Kaguya screamed in denial, realizing that Naruto was about to become a Master and was going to gain a Servant, but frowned, "**Wait, this is different somehow… Still…**"

"Kaguya! I can sense your distress! What's going on?!" Naruto shouted as his body was now covered in 'Command Spells'.

"**You're going to be okay, but the world might have a bigger issue than Torchwick, Cinder, and the White Fang! This process you're going through may be a coincidence, but I hope to Kami that it is!**" Kaguya said as she grit her teeth and bit her thumbnail.

"And if it's not?" Naruto asked slowly as the markings receded into his skin.

"**Then everyone in the world, from human to Grimm, is going to have a major problem…**" Kaguya growled as memories of her past before her fall bombarded her thoughts, "**You'll need to accelerate your plans to move against Cinder's Faction- Naruto?!**"

Naruto was blown back into a pillar by the cradle suddenly exploding from a pulse of strong energy that didn't feel like chakra or Dust.

"**Magic? Pure magic?! That's impossible! Could it be that the Four Maidens powers still exist?**" Kaguya wondered with a frown before her eyes widen, "**No, this isn't their power. This is…a Grimiore?! No!**" Kaguya screamed before reopening the connection, "**Naruto!**"

"Can it wait?!" Naruto snapped back, as he wielded Trickster towards the figure that rose out of the cradle, "I'm kinda busy, and this orb just went into by Devil Bringer!"

It was someone wearing a purple cloak with a high collar with red blood zig-zag going down it's cloak like a zipper, and two long, white scarves ending in red rags that resemble flames. The figure was also wearing a large, pointed hat that concealing their face.

"**Naruto! That's not a materia that Yang's sensei uses! It's a Grimiore!**"

"A Grimiore? It doesn't have the shape of a book." Naruto noted as he looked at his Devil Bringer.

"_**It's not the Azure Grimiore, if that's what's you're suspecting. No, it's meant to be compatible with the Azure Grimiore. It's a Grimiore of my own creation, the Crimson Grimiore: Burning Red**_." the figure suddenly said, making both Naruto and Kaguya jump at the unexpected voice.

A voice that is feminine in nature and Kaguya recognizes.

"**That voice…**" she muttered to herself before letting out a 'tch' sound, "**Ozpin, that shrewd man. This was more than a Grimm extermination mission…**"

"_**You boy. Are you my master?**_" the figure asked, her eyes on Naruto who readied himself for a fight.

"I'm not the master of anyone. All I make are my family, friends, team, and allies. I have no need for servants." Naruto stated with a scowl.

"_**Regardless, you did pull out my Grimiore, and the one who is capable of just that is now my master. So, from this day forth, whether you like it or not, you are my master.**_" the figure replied sternly, as if there was no room for discussion on the matter.

"**Naruto, she's a witch. Ask her about the Holy Grail.**" Kaguya commanded her descendant.

"Is there a Holy Grail tied to this?" Naruto relayed Kaguya's question, in which the witch looked to the side.

"_**You can say that. From here, I can sense someone attempting to find the shards of the Grail to piece it back together. To do so will herald the resurrection of All the World's Evils, Angra Mainyu. And that's only the beginning.**_" the witch stated and redirected her eyes back at Naruto, who groaned.

"And where do you stand?" Naruto questioned with narrowed eyes.

"_**Depends if you complete my task. Find my sister, and my power is yours.**_" the witch simply said before disappearing in a pillar of flame, "_**And I suggest you hurry. I'm not a patient woman.**_"

"Damn it. What did I just let loose?" Naruto wondered he reverted Trickster to its standby mode.

"**Nothing. She used that Grimiore to enter the seal and is in your mindscape instead of the astral plane.**" Kaguya said calmly with her eye twitching.

As she said that, the witch appeared behind her in the same pillar of fire, only to be wrapped in Kaguya's chakra chains as a precaution.

"_**So that's why the kid asked about the Holy Grail.**_ _**Not that I'm glad to see you, but is this**_ _**really necessary, Kaguya?**_" the witch asked in an annoyed tone.

"**Why yes, it is. Especially when you assigned my descendant an impossible task like finding your beloved sister. It's been centuries since the defeat of the Black Beast and that wretched fallen god, Takehaya Susanoo.**" Kaguya fired back in an equally annoyed voice.

"I'm aware of that, Kaguya. I just want to see how far he will go." the witch responded.

"**You'll be surprised.**" Kaguya said with a grin before adding to herself under her breath so the witch wouldn't hear, "**Especially when he already passed your trial…**"

Back to Naruto, he looked at his Devil Bringer for a moment, remembering the times where he ended up absorbing artifacts with it to add to his powers and abilities, albeit unintentionally. But if they help in protecting his precious people and the world, then he's more than happy to have them.

"Naruto! Are you in there?!" Konan's voice suddenly called out from the hole in the ceiling before she descended herself.

"What took you so long?" Naruto deadpanned with a smirk as he took Red Queen out the ground and sheathed it on his back.

"That's my line!" Konan snapped back as she grabbed Naruto and flew upward, "Did you get the Berginel?"

"That damn dirty ape's been neutralized, dattebayo." Naruto replied cheekily as they exited the tomb.

"Good. Your team and I finished off the remaining Grimm, so it's a Mission Complete. Let's head back to Beacon to debrief Ozpin." Konan instructed as the village came into view.

Naruto nodded and smiled upon seeing his team waving at them and seeing that he was okay.

* * *

**(Beacon Academy, Ozpin's Office, sometime later)**

"There was a tomb near the village. It contained an orb that's a Grimiore, resting in the cradle that held some kind of witch that made me her master. Talk." Naruto said after he delivered the debrief with his team, and dismissed them so he and Konan can talk privately with Ozpin.

"The reason Grimm were drawn to the area of the village was because of that power that now rest in your demonic arm. You also freed the witch, whose lingering sentiment also played a factor in drawing Grimm to the village. Has she mentioned anything of value?" Ozpin asked, with Naruto rolling his eyes.

"She mentioned something about a Holy Grail that freaked Kaguya out." Naruto stated, noting the look of concern on Ozpin's face.

"From the stories of old, the Grail was destroyed. Could Cinder be after its shards in the empowered Grimm that's been popping up for the past couple centuries?" Ozpin offered with a frown.

"Unknown. At the very least, I suspect that the one Cinder's working for may be a descendant of one of her past enemies who looking to continue their work. Whoever it is, I'll find out who it is, and put an end to them." Naruto said, clenching his Devil Bringer arm that then receded into his skin.

"Pace yourself while doing so, Naruto. One misstep, and Cinder and her faction may capitalize." Ozpin told him and dismissed him and Konan with a wave of his hand, with Naruto nodding and walking towards the elevator.

"I know, but be sure to replay that to Ironwood as well. He's worse than Naruto here when it comes to shooting first and asking questions later." Konan said while ruffling Naruto's hair as he called for the elevator.

"That is something that we'll need to work on." Ozpin mused with a grin, "One more thing. It's seem that your nemesis in your first ran afoul of your old team. Fortunately, they underestimated them and are paying the price. I leave their punishment in your capable hands."

"You got it." Naruto nodded as the elevator closed.

Ozpin smiled before tapping his scroll to reopen a picture one General Ironwood sent him, "Pictures are not worth a thousand words after all. Nine the Phantom wouldn't become Naruto's servant if he was working with her after all." he noted as he examined a picture of Naruto taking a slightly defensive posture across from a delighted Cinder Fall.

* * *

**(Team NNPR-RWBY Dorm)**

The room was normal, until time froze and static showed up inside and outside the room. This continued for a few moments until it stopped.

Everything was still normal and as it should be…except one of Naruto's manga collection was now missing…

A manga series called Akame ga Kill…

* * *

**(With Naruto and Konan)**

"Naruto, construction of the new base in Uzushio is nearing 90%." Konan reported after looking at her scroll.

"I'm glad that the island moved out of the mist to let us use it. Will it be completed by the time the tournament begins?" Naruto asked, with Konan nodding.

"Yes, it will be complete on schedule. They're doubling their efforts." Konan reported as the elevator stopped on the ground floor and opened.

"I hope our builders don't strain themselves too much. We need every able member of Devil May Cry to be able to counter the threat Cinder's boss has planned for the world." Naruto stated with his hands on the back of his head.

Naruto and Konan arrived to see the rest of Team NNPR, Team RWBY, and Team CFVY mingling together as they waited for his arrival. Upon closer inspection, they had Team CRDL all bounded and gagged…with ball gags.

"This world is where our precious people live. We have to protect it." Konan stated strongly as she smiled at the up-and-coming Hunters defeating the bullies of Beacon Academy.

"I believe that, dattebayo." Naruto agreed, his heart beating fast at seeing them laugh together, sharing stories as they ignored the struggling Team CRDL.

Looking at the smiling faces of his friends and family filled him with DETERMINATION.

**END OF CHAPTER 10**

* * *

_**Next time –**_** Chapter 11: Trouble in Paradise**

_-Trouble is on the horizon as the fighters in the tournament make land, and a major shipment of Dust from the Schnee Dust Company arrive in the port. But that will have to take a backseat to the drama unfolding between two members in the Rookie Eight: Weiss and Blake._

* * *

**SOUL'S THOUGHTS AND REACTIONS**

**-Naruto being a horrible father.**

It doesn't take a genius to realize that I definitely offended some folks with my comments on the Boruto movie in terms of Naruto and his skills as a father, and I apologize. While my opinion stems from personal issues, I knew I should've elaborated more, but was in no mood to when I released the last update because I was tired as hell.

But now, after a long hiatus from this story and my others to pursue school, my position has changed to indifference about the whole thing. During my time in school I took Japanese Studies, where I learned about Japanese Culture and whatnot. When the topic of Japanese employees came up and how most of them were salarymen, I immediately was reminded of Naruto's job as Hokage and the fact that salarymen work almost 60 hours per week that can lead to family estrangement. Maybe that's the reason he was nerfed in the Sarada-centric tie-in manga, and the Boruto movie doesn't help in that regard. But what's done is done, and it won't kill my enjoyment of writing Naruto crossover fanfiction.

My final verdict after all this time is this: Naruto needs to take some more of those parenting classes, because he shouldn't be shocked at Boruto using that Kote aka Science Ninja Weapon. He hadn't been around to show him his ideals and the like to be honest. I hate that being Hokage takes more importance over being a parent. If he can use a Shadow Clone as a stand-in for him own daughter's fucking birthday party, then he can use Shadow Clones to help him with paperwork.

THAT is my opinion. How dare I have that one, huh?

**-Roosterteeth Civil War: The Shane Letter Incident**

Simple. I'm just gonna stay home, hole up, grab a Red Bull, and wait for this whole RT Civil War it caused to blow over. FUCKING PERIOD.

Oh, it's over? Ugh…thank god…YAY!

**-RWBY Chibi**

I hope there's a season 2! It bought RWBY back to the light side after the darkness that plagued it in Volume 3.

**-RWBY Volume 3**

SWEET CHRISTMAS! The last few episodes had shit going up the bend! And I'm one of the fans who believes the series has gone too dark too soon here. I swear, the writers must have been watching Akame ga Kill or something!

Grimm invasion thanks to Cinder's Faction and the White Fang. Yang losing her arm and the will to care. Pyrrha dying fighting against Cinder who gained the Fall Maiden's powers. The Dragon Grimm and Ruby's Silver Eyes. If that was Volume 3, what the hell is gonna happen in Volume 4? HOLY FUCK!

**-Status of Shinigami's Devil Huntsmen (after watching Volume 3)**

After much deliberation in my head, Volume 3 might be the last volume of direct events that will be used in this story. After the events of volume 3, the story will divert with an all-out war between Naruto's Faction and Cinder's Faction after a timeskip. Depending on the events of Volume 4, they might be implemented into the story. The arc will be titled **The Great War**, and will the conclusion of this story, with the Final Boss being Danzo-controlled Konoha, and the True Final Boss being Salem. That's my current plans for now, and they're subject to changes.

**-RWBY Volume 4**

I set a restriction on myself. I will not watch RWBY Volume 4 until I complete the events of Volume 2 in Shinigami's Devil Huntsmen. No spoilers please!

**-More crossovers in the story**

I love to abuse the site's motto: **Unelash Your Imagination**; and I love mass crossovers. As to why I'm suddenly do it for this story, let's just say I should've never become a fan of FJ-Tikoriko's work, and my brain went into overdrive.

If you want to address my thoughts, I will only answer through PM. So see ya later, peace out, ja ne, and see you in the next update, which will be the next chapter of **The Fox of Overwatch**!

**SHAMELESS PLUG -** Check out my new Youtube Channel: **SoulEmbrace2010 GAMING**. Come see my Let's Plays, Reactions, and Unboxing.

* * *

**Released: Friday, November 4, 2016**


End file.
